De JongereLiefde En De Oudere gevolgen
by Da-KuDark28
Summary: Jaden is a bad boy voor onze leraren toen plots kwam een nieuwe leraar wie is hij kan Jaden veranderen of blijft het het zelfde en weten die nieuwe kinderen meerder :JadenxJesse:
1. Chapter 1

**hey iedereen ik ben terug na een lange stilte nou okay niet zo lang maar ik heb veel gasten bij me Jany ,WhiteChildOfDark AKA broer W,HeilMaster28 AKA Heil en onze goede vriend mijn slechte yami Aura **

**:Me:okay waar is hij :**

**:broerW:wie zus:**

**:me:DP hij is nog steeds op de vlucht:**

**:Jany:we krijgen hem wel ik bedoel hij kan zich zo maar verdwijnen:**

**:Aura:...:**

**:Jany:ik vroeg jou ook niks !:**

**: Aura keek Jany aan en keek weer waar ze stond te staren:**

**:Jany begint kwaad te worden:**

**:Heil:zo Da-Ku waar gaat dit verhaal over:**

**:Me:nou Yugioh GX Jaden Yuki is de grootste pestkop voor elk leraar tot op een dag er een nieuwe kwam Jesse Anderson!(Fan Girls schreeuwen) yep onze Jesse nou kan Jaden lukken om hem ook weg te jagen of zal onze kleine snotaap verliefd worden:mijn broer keek me aan of ik gek ben:**

**:broerW:ben je gek!(zie je) Jaden is wat 16 ,15 en Jesse is over de 18 verbodde zuster verbode :**

**Me:nou en het is yaoi en ik hou van yaoi en we zijn er ook in zo hier zijn onze karakters:**

**figuren van de verhaal ****Jongere Liefde en Oudere gevolgen **

**Jack Specer: Jaden Yuki**

**Peter Specer:Haou Yuki**

**Katrien:Yubel**

**Soffie Dorsen:Alexis Rhodes**

**Daniel Dorsen:Atticus Rhodes**

**Carl Xolien:Zane Treusdale**

**Dana Xolien:Syrus Treusdale(sorry somminge zullen de meisjes hoofdspelers krijgen)**

**Alex Fenton:Aster Phoenix(beide gemeen en beide aardig)**

**Bullie Bak:Chazz (huh...zijn achter naam vergeten sorry!)**

**Izio Maro:Blair (beide jong beide gek beide alles!)**

**Jason Asters :Jesse Anderson**

**Jake Manson:Jim Cook**

**Judy Horsen:(ik!) Ally Masters**

**Johan Horsen:(broer )Jessen Masters(Jessen is zijn echte naam maar leek zo erg op paps naam dat we hem Jesse noemen)**

**Hordy Mors:(Aura ) Kitty Grijzen**

**Chris Mors(jonge):(Heil)Jaden Gizmo**

**Frida Peters:(Jany) Sammy Manson**

**Dan Jason:Axel**

**en de rest zie je wel doei **

De Stoere Leerling En De Nieuwe Leraar

:jonge:kijk het is Jaden Yuki!:meisje:oh hij is zo cool!:jonge1:hey Yuki hoe is het!:Jaden liep over de school plein weg van de limo die voor de poort staat hij had kort bruin haar met de begin tot lichter bruin hij heeft licht bruin ogen hij draagt zwart T-shirt een rood jasje een jeans broek en witte schoenen met zijn tas over zijn schouder met zijn hand aan geklemt en met zijn ander hand in zijn broek zak liep hij over de schoolplein een ander jonge liep achter hem bij is alles als een 2 druppel als Jaden behalve dat hij veel gemener keek dan zijn broer(tweelings) hij heeft amber ogen hij draagt een groen joggy pak met de zelfde kleur schoenen als zijn pak (groen) naast hem liep zijn beste vriendin Yubel ze heeft kort groen harig haar en groene ogen ze draagt een zwart joggy pak en zwarte schoenen ze keek naar voor en dan naar Haou hij keek naar haar en haalde zijn schouders op in de klas was er ook niet veel te zien de muren waren geel bruinig gevergt de tafels zijn naast elkaar dat het lijk of ze in een internaat zitten 25 leerlingen zitten in de klas Jaden stapte in en er was meteen gefluister:jonge:hey dat is Jaden Yuki:meisje:hij is zo cool:meisje2:cool hij is hot:meisje3:niet zo hard misschien hoorde hij je mar echt hij is zo hot:Yubel rolde haar ogen Haou glimlachte en schudde zijn hoofd ze gingen zitten Jaden zat op de 2 plaats dicht bij de raam voor hem zat een meisje iets korter dan hem ze heeft lang zwart haar en bruine ogen ze draagt een rood tanktop met een wit kraag een zwart rok en laarzen ze legde haar boek neer en keek Jaden kwaad aan hij keek haar aan :Jaden:wat:Blair:je weet het goed genoeg :Jaden:huh...nee: hij keek weg :Blair:wat heb je gedaan met Mr. Giesel:Jaden:laten we gewoon zeggen dat hij en ik een klein gesprekje hebben gehad :Blair:maar goed gaat hij niet weg van onze school :Jaden:misschien maar duurt niet zo lang:Blair:maar door jou sukkel hebben we geen leraar meer!:Jaden keek haar aan en glimlachte:Jaden:wie kan dat nou schelen:Blair:mij en iedereens ouders! waag het niet iets met dezen te doen of anders...:Jaden:ken je het liedje shut up to fuck op zo stil jij kline bitch ik krijg hoofd pijn van je

:Blair stond met open mond naar Jaden en keek kwaa naar voor Haou en Yubel keken elkaar aan en schudde hun hoofden:Yubel:je broer wet hoe hij met meisjes moet omgaan:Haou:dat is Jaden voor jou elledig en meisjes lokker :Yubel knikten plots zag ze een meisje met lang blond haar en amber bruineogen met een wit tanktop die haar borsten hard tegen houd waar vele jongens bloedneuen krijgen en sommige meisjes ze draagt een heel kort minnie blauw rok en witte laarzen ze tikkte op zijn schouder Jaden keek haar aan:Alexis:hey ik ben Alexis en ik ben...:Jaden:de leider van ikhouvanJadenYuki je ik weet het :Alexis bloosde Yubel rolde haar ogen en keek Haou aan die haar aan keek:Alexis:nou ik huh...ik wil heel graag met je uit en ...:Yubel deed stiekem haar na in drama stijl:Alexis:en zou zo cool zijn als je met me uit gaat ik zal erg blij zijn zo plies wil je met me uit gaan:Jaden rolde zijn ogen :Jaden:heb je een plaas in je gedachten:Haou keek met wijde ogen naar zijn tweeling broer(Jaden is 5 minuten jonger) Yubel keek alsof ze Jaden als haar vader daar ziet zitten:Alexis:er is een nieuwe film in de biscoop:Jaden:okay ik zie je zaterdag daar om 14:00:Alexis keek blij erg blij:Alexis:dank je Jaden dag:Jaden:gij ook dude A.:Alexis ging weg plots kwam Mr.Sheppar:Mr.Sheppar:klas vandaag heb ik slecht nieuws Mr. Giesel heeft ontslag genomen door auto breking en school lier (hij keek Jaden aan) die zijn stomme momenten op zijn achterlijke manier heeft uit gehaald:Jaden:graag gedaan ik deed het met plezier en genoege:sommige giggelen Haou en Yubel proberen niet te lachen:Mr. Sheppar:heel leuk Mr. Yuki heel leuk nou we hebben een nieuwe leraar voor jullie :iedereen keek met ramp naar de man :jonge:relax Jaden zal ons redden :iedereen knikten:Blair:en mogen we weten wie het is:Mr. Sheppar:fijn dat je het zegt oh ja voor ik het vergeet we hebben ook 5 nikeuwe leerlingen:Chazz en zijn maten grinnekte Yubel keek naar Haou en hij keek naar Jaden die naar hem keek grinnekte en knikten Haou keek met ramp naar Yubel die gewoon haar schouders op hield :Mr.sheppar zeg hallo tegen...Jaden Gizmo:een jonge met koàrt oranje haar en groene ogen kwam binnen hij droeg een blauw T-shirt een grijs jasje

een donker blauw broek en zwarte schoenen hij keek naar binnen en voeld zich nu al verlegen :Mr.Sheppar:Kitty Grijzen...:een jong meisje met lang donker bruin en donker groen ogen kwam binnen ze droeg zwart tanktop zwart baggy broek en zwart dikke laarzen ze had wit melk uit zwarte armbanden en zwarte ketting ze keek naar de klas en haalde haar schouders op:Yubel:man...:Mr.Sheppar:Sammy Manson...:een meisje met een licht grijs sweater met een zwart streep er door en zwarte kap met een donker blauw broek en donker groen schoenen kwam binnen ze keek iedereen aan en glimlachte :Mr.Sheppar:en de tweeling ...Ally en Jessen Masters:ze keken hoe een meisje met lang bruin haar (donker bruin) boven haar achterwerk kwam met donker licht ogen ze droeg een zwart T-shirt een licht blauw broek en witte jeams de jonge had kort bruin haar en blauwe ogen hij droeg een wit jas met eronder licht groen T-shirt een blauw jeans broek en witte schoenen hij keek iedereen met een glimlach aan terwijl Ally :Ally:**HALLO IEDEREEN!HOE IS HET!IK BEN ALLY EN DIT IS MIJN BROER JESSEN!!FIJN OM JULLIE TE KENNEN!!:**iedereen had hun handen voor hun oren en keken met schok naar dat meisje shit dat wicht heeft een luide stem

en Jaden dacht net dat hij zijn oren kon voelen bloede:Mr.Sheppar:fijn dat u huh...deel maak van onze klas maar zeg eens zeg iets over je zelf Mr. Gizmo begin jij maar:Jay:ik ben Jaden Gizmo ik ben 16 jaar en ik word liever Jay genoemd omdat Jaden "duivels zoon bedetekent" en ik speel graag deul monster kaarten:Mr.Sheppar:Mvr. Grijzen:Kitty:ik heb denk ik niks te zeggen dus praat niet met mij :ze keek Ally aan ze glimlacht (Ally glimlachte)Kitty keek de ander kant om:Mr.Sheppar:okay...Mvr. Manson:Sammy:ik ben Sammy ik ben even oud als dezen 4 hier en we zijn alle maal op de zelfde verjaardag ik speel net graag deul monster kaarten als Jay en Kitty ook!:iedereen keek de Gothic what ever meisje aan 'dezen kinderen zijn raar' dacht Sheppar :Mr. Sheppar:en jullie Mr en Mvr. Masters:Ally:ik ben Ally 16 jaar ik speel ook graag deul monster kaarten ik versla mijn broer altijd en ik ben een yaoi fan girl(sommige kinderen zeggen yaoi wat of wat is yaoi) :Jessen:ik ben Jessen ik ben ook 16 en grote tweeling van Ally ik speel graag ook deul monster kaarten en één ding is waar ze versla me altijd en ik haat Yuri (het zelfde als yaoi):Mr.Sheppar:okay...:'wt is er met dezen kinderen'dacht Sheppar nerveus:Mr.Sheppar:ga jullie 5 maar achter zitten okay :de kinderen knikten en gingen zitten Jaden keek Ally aan die terug keek en spelend haar tong uit steekt :Jaden:hey waarom...:Mr.Sheppar:is er iets Mr. Yuki:Jaden keek Ally aan die glimlachent naar hem kijk en keek Mr. Sheppar weer aan:Jaden:nee Mr hellemaal niks:Mr. Sheppar:okay klas hier is jullie nieuwe leraar kom binnen Mr. Anderson:zachte stappen kwam dichter bij de deur ging open iedereen keek naar de deur en stonden in schok Mr. Sheppar glimlachte en keek de klas aan:Mr. Sheppar:klas dit is...:

**:me:einde van chapter één **

**:Jany:man ik lijk daar op een nurd:**

**:me:ben je ook:Jany keek kwaad**

**:broer W:en hoe je deed in de klas okay geen suiker voor jou bij de verhalen:**

**:me:nee mijn suiker moordenaar:Jany zuchte**

**:Jany:plies R&R lol**


	2. Bad Boy En Nieuwe Leraar Ontmoeting

**hey daar sorry voor een lange stilte nou hier is chapter 2 en geloof me het is heel lang hier gaan we onze leraar zien onze Anderson'meisjes scheeuwen in de verte'**

**:me:en ik ben terug:**

**:broer W:ja dat zien we ook wel:**

**:me:oh schut up zo onze lieve lezers hebben jullie zware dagen op school gehad oh ik heb medelijden met jullie!!:**

**:Aura:maar natuurlijk heb ik geen school:**

**:Jany:geluk zak :**

**:Aura:maar ik sterf om naar school te gaan:**

**:Jany:waarom sta je aan de school zijn kant school is een hel!!:**

**:Aura:oh ja ...:**

**:iedereen:JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!:**

**:Aura:laat maar...:moppelde iets van "stomme niksnutten"**

**:me:okay nou hier is chapter 2:**

**:heil:plies schrijf iets voor ons daarom staat R&R voor !)**

**"Bad Boy En Nieuwe Leraar Ontmoeting"**

Jaden dacht dat zijn adem weg werd genomen daar bij de deur van de klas stond ...stond...stond...een GOD!! de jonge man had lich zze blauw haar tot op zijn schouders zijn ogen vormen de zelfde kleur zijn gezicht leek zacht en half melk wit maar toch nog perfect de jonge man had zelfs perfecte en goede spieren niet te groot of te klein niet te slap of niet te sterk maar perfect heid hij droeg een wit tanktop dat zijn maag half zichtbaar is zoals zijn borstkast hij droeg een blauw vest met rode ruby steentjes in 3 elke kant hij droeg een licht blauw jeans broek die verslapt aan zijn benen hangt hij droeg witte schoenen met blauwe zij lijnen aan _dezen man is een god_!_..._dacht Jaden Haou en Yubel keken met grote ogen naar de leraar Yubel keek dromirig naar hem Haou nou ja keek niet met plezante ontmoeting of hij is jaloers Ally ,Jessen en hun vrienden keken elkaar aan en knikten:Mr. Sheppar:kinderen dit is Jesse Anderson :iedereen keek naar de leraar hij lachte vriendelijk :Jesse:hey allemaal fijn om jullie te ontmoeten:zijn stem leek van een god een god van een ander rijk :Mr. Sheppar:nou Mr. Anderson zal jullie leraar worden de rest van jullie jaren okay wees goed voor hem:Jesse keek Mr. Sheppar raar aan de man keek vriendelijk naar hem:Mr.Sheppar:en Mr. Anderson wil je iets nog zeggen tegen dezen klas:Jesse knikten:Jesse:ik ben geboren in engeland en heb veel reizen gemaakt in europa voor mijn studies voor elke school dit is mijn laatste in Japan dus ik hoop dat we een geweldig en cole jaren zullen hebben nog vragen:een meisje steekte haar hand omhoog:Jesse:ja:meisje:bent u huh...(werd een beetje rood)vrij:Jesse lachte :Jesse:nou ik ben vrij ja maar ik ben veel te oud voor je sorry :de meisje knikten :Jesse:ook ander vragen op de liefdes emotie na dan:meest de meisjes handen hun handen om laag en ook wat jongens behalve dat Ally en Jaden 's handen nog omhoog zitten Jesse wijsde naar Jaden:Jesse:en jou vraag is:Jaden:waarom ga je door heel europa om scholen te bezoeken:Jesse keek Jaden goed aan en glimlachte:Jesse:omdat ik kinderen iets wil leren en ik wil ze ook meerder begrijpen na die jaren dat ik een kind was:Jaden rolde zijn ogen maar knikten toch:Jesse:en jij jonge dame wat wil jij me vragen:hij leunde met zijn zit vlak tegen de bureau met zijn armen gekruisd:Ally:ik wil vragen of we over een week een project mogen doen :Jesse keek Ally vreemd aan:Jesse:wat voor project:Ally:wel het is bijna Halloween eigelijk (je het is halloween nu!) en ik dacht een tema voor geesten :Jesse:dat is een goed idee maar ik heb ook een idee op de laatste dag van de projec een Halloween bal te doen:iedereen juigde Jaden keek kwaad naar de nieuwe leraar Haou en Yubel keken Jaden aan:Yubel:is er iets Jaden:Jaden:nee niks :Haou:kom op broer misschien leren we eindelijk iets leuks of zo:Yubel knikten:Jaden:denk maar goed na jongens dezen leraar is van de einde van dezen week weg:Haou en Yubel keken elkaar aan :

**_(Tokio Hotel Spring Nicht 'engels') _**

**_over the roofs it is so cold and so quietly i be silent your names because you now not hear want the abyss of the city _**

Jesse was op het bord schrijven even later Jaden kouwde op een papiert stukje en duwde het in een rietje en bekeek de goede richting van de leraar hij liet een glimlach op zijn gezicht planten

**_everyone devourse water falls down there is nothing more which you there above still holds _**

hij nam een groot adem sommige leerlingen keken naar Jaden hielden hun adem in en hij schoot de propje de krijgt brak in twee en één stukje viel op de grond en Jesse ging het op rapen hij bukte en de propje splettert op het bord Jesse ging snel omhoog en keek de klas aan en draaide zich om en stond geschrokken met grote ogen waar de probje op de land kaart naast de zinnen was geslettert :Jesse:wow iemand hier heeft vieze lunchgehad :de klas lachte en Jaden keek kwaad

**_i to cry into the night for you do not leave me in the pass do jump the lights do not catch you the would amount to you do not jump remind you to you _**

Jesse nam de klas mee naar het bos om over de natuur te leren veel meisjes trokken vies gezicht als ze insect of in de modder liepen Ally hield als de grap een nep spin voor Sammy die voor Jesse rende Jesse keek Ally aan met een glimlach en schudde zijn hoofd:Ally:whoops...:maar plots bewoog de spin Ally 's ogen waren wijd open en keek op en zag Jesse met een nep spin aan een touwtje ze schreeuwde en rende weg samen met Sammy Jaden liep achter en pakte een katte pult:Yubel:weet je het zeker:Jaden:oh ja dezen leraar zal het haten als hij word bestoken kunnen we eindelijk weg gaan:Haou:juist ja:

**_and me die welt down there does not count please jumps not _**

Jaden liet los en de steentje ging op Jesse af:Jesse:meisje niet te ver dan verdwaal je:hij rende achter de meisjes aan de steentje kwam op een rotje en vloog tegen de boom tegen een eekhoorn en dan Jaden 's oog hij viel hij deed zijn ogen open en alles was zwart had was wazig tot hij Yubel en Haou zag:Yubel en Haou:wat zeide je daarnet :Jaden:hou je mond:hij stond op en de 3 zagen plots één bozen eekhoorn met een kale plek op de rug:Haou:oh oh ...er kwamen meer :Yubel:jongens:Haou en Jaden:ja Yubel:Yubel:ik besluit om te gaan ...:de eekhoorns kwamen dichter:Yubel:rennen!!:ze rende allemaal weg met de eekhoorns achter hun:Jesse kwam terug mety Sammy en Ally:Jesse:okay Jaden,Haou en Yubel pak jullie...:niemand :Jesse:waar zijn ze:

**_in your eyes everything seems senselessly and empty the snow falls lonely_**

Haou en Jaden waren vol met schrammen en wilde haren door de eekhoorns Jaden had een blauwe oog is te merken en Yubel haar har door de war en ze leek wel net of ze in de monster truck heeft gezetten :Yubel:plan C:Haou:gedaan:Yubel:plan D:Haou:gedaan:Yubel:plan E:Haou:gedaan:Yubel:plan F:Haou:ook gedaan :Yubel:plan G:Haou:half verwegen tot de 9 max tot 2 gedeelt tot 3 verminder door 7 gedaan :Yubel keek verschrokken naar Haou:Haou:he dat is de leraars schuld:Yubel:man die heeft wat hersens in je gestopt:Haou:misschien :Yubel zuchte :Yubel:ik geloof dat die leraar niet weg komt :Haou:plus het is al een maand voor bij :Haou en Yubel keken Jaden aan die op een stoel zat met zijn rug tegen hun gekeerd:Yubel:en Jaden wat nu:Jaden:heb ik gefaald :Haou:nou ja:Yubel sloeg op Haou 's arm:Haou:auw! wat!:Yubel:Jaden en wat nu ik bedoel we hebben al je beste plannen gedaan :Haou:en niks blijft over ik bedoel kijk nou die Leraar kwam zelfs van D af :Jaden draaide zich om met een grijns:Jaden:ik heb een plan:Yubel:als het buiten ons gewond raken en ander dingentjes te maken heeft dan schiet maar raak:Jaden:weten jullie nog wat dat wicht Ally vertelde een maand geleden :Haou:ja iets van project van halloween :Jaden:en ik weet een plaats voor halloween waar die mees nooit zal vergeten :Yubel:huh:Jaden:Yubel:is je neef nog in Amity Fills:Yubel denkte na en plots spreide een glimlach op haar gezicht:Yubel:oh ik weet wat je gaat doen en ja hij is er nog:Jaden:perfect Anderson weet nog niet waar hij een perfect plaats moet zoeken:Haou:Amity Fills:Yubel:Amity Fills:Jaden:en dit keer krijg de meester jager weer op een troon te staan :hij lachte bij een Café zat Jaden met Yubel en Haou met een paar ander vrienden Atticus Rhodes is de oudere broer van Alexis hij heeft lang licht bruin haar en licht bruin achtig ogen net bijna als die van Alexis hij draagt een wit T-shirt met de Red eyes Blak Dragon op hij draagt een blauwe sweatpants op witte line op en witte schoenen ,Zane Treusdale is de beste vriend van Atticus hij heeft lang donker zwart blauwerig haar en donker blauw ogen hij draagt een zwart bloes waar zijn buik half zichbaar is hij heeft een zwart grijs broek aan en donker blauw schoenen Syrus is de kleine broertje van Zane en beste vriend van Jaden hij heeft heel licht blauw haar plus zijn ogen zijn lichter grijs hij draagt een klein brilletje hij heeft een oranje T-shirt aan een kort blauw jeaqns broek en witte schoenen hij is stuk kleiner dan de rest Aster Phoenix heeft licht wit haar en grijzen ogen hij draagt een witte T-shirt met een grijzen jas er over een wit broek en schoenen (Haou en Jaden noemde altijd "het licht van eMo 's' of 'de witte butler') Jim cook hij heeft lang zwart haar met een cowboy hoed op hij heeft een donker blauw oog de ander oog is verborgen onder het verband hij draagt een licht bruin bloes met een bruine vest erover een licht blauw jeans broek en bruine cowboy schoenen een krokkodil (ja een krokkodil!) genaamd Shrilly zit op zijn rug of los dan hebben we Axel hij heeft donker bruin huids kleur en hij heeft zwart lang haar en zwarte ogen hij draagt een zwart T-shirt zonder mouwen waar je zijn spieren kan zien hij draagt een rood riem met een zwart broek en zwarte zware laarzen (Jaden deed het een keer aan en zakte in op het ijs toen hij er mee probeerde te schaatsen hij deed het echter nooit meer aan) Hasselberry is de laatste (hij speeld Layla Genkse "ik zei toch dat sommige meisjes rollen krijgen")hij heeft lang zwart haar met een geel muts op en heeft ook zwart ogen hij draagt een geel vest met licht bruin T-shirt met een donker bruin rood ogende dino op een geel broek en bruine laarzen :Jim:zo laat me dit goed hebben jullie hebben een nieuwe leraar genaamd Jesse Anderson en jullie proberen hem een maand zich ontslag op te heffen :Jaden:ja:Jim:en jullie probeerde het tot A to G om het te laten op koken :Yubel:ja:Jim:en de mate heeft elke plan over leeft :Haou:ja:Jim:en nu gaan jullie zorgen dat de project in Amity Fills gaat gebeuren met Yubels neef dat jullie de leraar weg kunnen jagen om de plan te laten lukken dat jullie dan nooit een leraar meer krijgen :Haou , Yubel en Jaden:JA!!:Jim:wow ik hoop dat dezen plan lukt mate anders is de je troon weg:Aster:en hoe gaan jullie het doen he:Yubel:wel Aster sinds je rijk bent hebben we ook jou hulp nodig:Aster:oh ja nou kijk naar de tijd ik moet gaan :Haou:oh nee jij blijft hier:ze rende samen de Café uit:Axel:waarom zijn jullie hier voor meerder:Jaden:ik heb ook jullie hulp nodig:Syrus:huh...Jay ik wil je niet onderbreken maar is dat niet een beetje gemeen:Jaden:what the hell heb jij het over:Syrus:wel laat je iemand zijn job verliezen en later wat gaat er gebeuren als je iets moet doen met je baan om goed te leren hoe krijg je geld ebn word je de beste der best :Jaden:relax Sy ik heb alles onder controllen:Atticus:nou ik doe mee dude ik doe mee:Jaden:goed oh ja en Atticus:Atticus:ja :Jaden:de volgende keer als je zus ziet zeg tegen haar dat ze me niet moet proberen te zoenen als ze knoflook heeft geten :Atticus:whoops okay man :Haou kwam terug met een spartellende Aster:Haou:jeez Drama konigin mag zijn nagels minder maniquren :Aster:ik ben er mee geboren :Zane:zo wat is de plan:Jaden:wel...:

de volgende dag het is Zaterdag dus geen school Jaden stond op en keek op zijn klok 12:35 Jaden gaapte en klom uit bed en ging zijn kleren aan doen een rood T-shirt een zwart broek en witte schoenen hij rende naar onder voor iets te snacken zijn kleine zusje zit aan tafel met haar vriendinnetjes haar naam is Molly (mijn OC) ze heeft lang bruin haar en groene ogen ze draagt een rozen T-shirt met een blauwe rokje en witte schoenen haar vrienden zijn 3 de ene heet Amy ,de ander Klara en de ander is de zusje van Jim en ze heet Raddy Amy heeft blond haar en donker groen oen ze draagt een geel t-shirt met een lang wit broek en witte schoenen ,Klara heeft oranje haar en bruine ogen ze draagt een rood bloes een blauw jeans broek en bruine schoenen Raddy heeft donker blauw haar en groene ogen ze draagt een zwart sweater een groen broek en bruine laarzen Jaden was in de koelkast haalde schrips en boter uit en begon te eten :Molly:ieuw ! vies:Jaden steekte zijn tong uit waar het eten was de meisjes gillde:Molly:hoe kan je dat eten:Jaden slikte en boerde:Jaden:nou beter dan koekjes met aarbei stukjes:Raddy:maar wel gezond Mate:Jaden:Whaqt ever:hij nam nog shrimp met boter en bego te kauwen Haou kwam de keuken binnen met Yubel Yubel droeg een zart tanktop bloes met een vies net over haar buik een donker blauw broek en rode schoenen Haou had een groen T-shirt aan met een licht blauw jeans broek en zwarte schoenen:Yubel:Jaden denk aan je gezond heid:Jaden liet weer een boer uit:Haou:nou we weten nu wel dat onze broertje het zelfde blijft:Yubel:yep:Molly:met slechte manieren :Jaden keek kwaad naar Molly:Klara:je riek :Jaden:wat:Klara:je riekt:Amy:ze bedoelt je stinkt en letterlijk:Jaden werd kwaad:Jaden:ik riek niet:Molly:wl:Jaden:niet:Molly:wel:Jaden:niet:Molly:wel:Jaden:niet:Molly:wel:Jaden:niet:

Molly:wel:Jaden:niet!:Molly:wel!:Jaden:niet!:Molly:wel!:Jaden:niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeettttttttttttttttttttt!!:

Molly:wwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllll!!:Jaden:NIET!!:Molly:niet:Jaden:wel...wacht oh G-d verdomme!!:Jaden stapte kwaad het huis uit terwijl Molly en de meisjes zich kapot lachte Yubel en Haou lachte mee en gingen daarna op zoek naar Jaden :Jaden:Yubel stop met lachen :Yubel:sorry Jaden het is gewoon zo grappig:Haou knikten :Haou:sorry broertje maar ik moet toe geven het was grappig :Jaden keek Haou kwaad aan die gewoon grijnzen was:Jaden:ja ja kom we moeten de spullen kopen :Yubel:okay Mr. Stinkie:en ze rende voor uit met Haou :Jaden:**NOEM ME NIET ZO !!**:en hij rende achter hun aan in de winkel werkte de neef van Zane en Syrus Bastion Miswa(moeders kant) Bastion had zwart kort haar en donker blauw ogen hij draagt een paars bloes een jeans broek en witte schoenen :Bastion:en een prachtige dag verder:de vrouw ging weg Bastion keek voor zich en zag Jaden en de ander 2op zijn winkel af komen hij rende naar de deur sloot het draaide het bord en verstopte zich achter de bank tafel gelukkig waren geen mensen in zijn winkel op dit moment :Jaden stond voor de deur en keek rond en pakte Yubel 's arm en knikten Yubel pakte haar haarspeld en begon in de slot te peuzellen 5 momenten later ging de deur open en ze stapte binnen Jaden 's schaduw was links en Bastion ging naar Rechts kruipen tot zijn rug tegen 2 benen aan kwamen hij keek omhoog waar de gezicht van Haou naar hem keek :Haou:wil je gaan:Bastion:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!:Jaden:zwijg toch Bas! ik heb kop pijn genoeg :Bastion keek Jaden aan :Jaden:we komen wat kopen:Bastion:en wat voor een streek gaan jullie een leraar weer aan flicken :Yubel:zijn naam is Jesse Anderson en we zitten nu een maand met hem op gescheept:Bastion lachte:Bastion:ja zal allee wat is de echte reden :Jaden:dat was de echte reden :Bastion 's ogen gingen wijd open:Bastion:jullie hebben nu een maand les gehad van hem:Jaden knikten het was even stil en Bastion begon te lachen zo hard dat hij lach tranen kreeg hij viel op de grond en begon meerder te lachen :Jaden:Bastion hou je kop!:Bastion:jullie hebben les gehad van een zeker Anderson dit is om te gillen :Jaden:dalijk ga jij gillen als je mond niet houd!:Bastion stopte toch hij veegde de tranen weg :Bastion :nou spijtig genoegh ik ga jullie niet helpen:Jaden:wat!:Yubel:waarom niet!:Bastion:nou één ik heb geen zin om gratis spullen aan jullie te geven twéé ik wil weer nie vrandwoordelijk zijn voor jullie misdaden drie ik wil weer niet op mijn schouders dragen voor leraren die ontslag nemen en vier het doet jullie misschien goed om iets te leren van Mr. Anderson:Yubel:Bastion jij verrader!:Haou:Yubel rustig aan:Jaden:ja Yubel rustig aan misschien heeft hij gelijk...:Bastion:oh ja?:Haou en Yubel:hij was?:Jaden:ja hij was sorry Bas we wisten wel dat je zwak slap en een bange hond was hel je bent niet slim genoeg om iemand te helpen voor zijn proef werk als die vroeg 1 plus 1 is en jij zegt 5 man wat hebben we gedaan je bent dom een baka voor een vriend man waarom hebben we hier onze tijd verspild waarom god waarom god!!...:Bastion:stop! ik ben niet dom! okay okay ik help jullie wel! zeur toch niet zo ! en ik ben niet zwak of een bange hond!!:Jaden ,Haou en Yubel keken de kwade verkoper aan en Jaden liet een glimlach groeien :Jaden:dat is beter Bas okay dit hebben we nodig...

:zondag ging snel voor bij op school liep Jaden Yuki met een glimlach op de school plein :Chazz:oh oh kijk jongens daar is leraar jager en zijn matie en wicht :zijn vrienden lachte Chazz had lang zwart haar en zwarte ogen hij had een gemeen look op zijn gezicht mijn een grijns hij had een zwart lang jas schoenen en broek en donker paars bloes:Jaden:oh nee het is Chazz -Spazz wat nu :zijn hij in zijn drama stem Yubel en Haou lachte:Chazz:zo ik heb gehoord dat je die leraar niet één keer weg kreeg :Jaden:en ik heb gehoord dat je een pervert was en een met een teddy beer slaapt:Yubel:ieuw Chazz is een Pervert!:ze lachte:Haou:en hoe is het met boeboe je teddy je verstinkte hem toch niet in je stank :Chazz werd erg kwaad en duwde Jaden op grond en begon hm te boksen Yubel duwde Chazz weg en sloeg hem in zijn gezicht Haou helpte Jaden op staan :Chazz:luister goed Yuki:Chazz had een lang lijnen op zijn wang van Yubel 's nagels:Chazz:ik krijg je nog wel en als je krijg ben je dood ! hoor je me dood!...:Jaden:ik leef nog liever Chazzy :Chazz:noem me niet zo ! jij kleine...:Jesse:wat moet dit hier:ze keken om en zagen de God Jesse droeg dit keer een strak jeans broek blauwe schoenen een blauw T-shirt met een spier witte draak met een regen boog en een wit jasje :Chazz:zij begonnen :Jesse:waarmee waarom vechte jullie:Jaden:waarom bemoei je er mee :Jesse:omdat ik een leraar ben duh!:Yubel:wel zij begonnen :Chazz:niet waar jij kleine trut jullie begonnen ! jullie begonnen!...:Jesse:Chazz! ik vraag je om je kalm te houden :Chazz:dwing me !:Jesse:Chazz ik heb je gewaarschuwd al van vorige week met de ander leerlingen jij mag een maand na blijven met de rest van je vriendjes :Chazz:een maand!:Chazz 's vrienden keken even geschokt:Jesse:ja een maand ik kan er ook een 2 maken of 3:Chazz:nee nee ! één is genoeg:Chazz 's vrienden knikten :Jesse:mooi nou nu naar de klas nu :Chazz en zijn vrienden gingen of eigelijk rende naar de school:Jesse:en wat jullie 3 bedreft:Jaden:waarom kwam jij nou!:hij was helemaal op zijn voeten :Jesse:ik ben een leraar ik heb het je toch al gezegt:Jaden:weet ik ook wel maa dit was je G-d verdomme zakens niet!!:Jesse keek Jaden strak aan :Jesse:Haou ,Yubel ga naar jullie klas ik en Mr. Yuki hier moeten even alleen spreken :Yubel en Haou keken naar Jaden en dan naar Jesse en dan weer naar Jaden ze zuchte en gingen naar de klas:Jaden:wat!:Jesse staarde nog steeds naar Jaden:Jaden:What The F-ck kijk je me zo aan !!:Jesse:Mr. Yuki let op u woorden we zijn niet een teken film of in een film voor zulke woorden :Jaden:lijk in de hel dat het mij kan schelen :Jesse:Mr. Yuki luister waarom ben je zo tekeer tegen me en waarom probeer je me zulke streken te lappen :Jaden:w-wat maar ...h-hoe...:Jesse lachte:Jesse:denk je nou echt dat ik het niet weet dat jij het was echt ik wis niet dat ik zo prechtig was om je aandacht te hebben :Jaden:hou je mond!:Jesse glimlachte:Jesse:dwing me Mr. Yuki:Jaden:en noem me niet Mr. Yuki het is Jaden ! :Jesse:okay dan Jaden!:Jesse kwam dichter bij :Jesse:laten we een tussen stand houden goed:Jaden ging achter uit en Jesse kwam dichter bij tot Jaden tegen de boom was en Jesse voor hem zijn handen op zijn schouders:Jesse:je kirjgt een 10 op je rapport als je persies doet wat ik zeg of ten wel je krijgt veel leukere punten :Jaden:ik...:hij werd rood als Jesse 's adem op zijn nek kwam:Jesse:en hou je er aan anders speel ik heel stout okay:Jaden kon niks anders dus knikten hij :Jaden:what ever!:Jesse ging weg van Jaden :Jesse:nou kom je we komen dalijk beide te laat:hij ging weg Jaden stond nog bij de boom liet zijn adem los die hij in houde Jaden werd roder aan de gedachten wat Jesse deed _dat Fucking Klootzak was met aan het spelen oh hij zal er..._:Jesse:kom je nog Jaden we hebben niet de hele dag:Jaden keek op en liep langzaam achter Jesse aan man dit gaat moeilijker worden dan hij dacht

**:me:en hoe vonden jullie het zeg oner is een knopje met Go klik er op en zeg je mening van dezen Chapter zeg iets dn maak je me heel blij:**

**:Jany:daar voor betekent R&R doe het nu !!:**


	3. Een Dag En Meerder Ellende

**nou is het niet snel he nou hier is chapter 3 ik hoop dat het je leuk vind **

**:me:hey alweer dachten jullie dat jullie van ons af kwamen denk maar van niet :**

**:broer W:nou hier is de bericht vna school en de leerlingen :**

**:Jany stopte een tape in de video recorder waar op de scherm ik op kwam met een mirco in mijn handen :**

**me:hey jongens dit is Da-Ku live in Maasmechelen we gaan de kids vragen wat ze vinden van dezen school jaar **

**:ik liep naar een groepje van meisjes die kletsen waren **

**:me:hey meiden ik ben Da-Ku van Fan Fiction en ik wil paar vragen aan jullie stellen:de meisjes keken naar me:**

**me:wat vinden jullie van dit school jaar:**

**meisje één: best moeilijk alles is nieuw en zo en je weet nog niet wat je moet doen maar het werd stil aan leuk:**

**me:zit jij op een nieuwe school:het meisje knikten:me:nou ik wens je viel plezier:**

**ik ging weg en kwam bij 2 jongens boy dit word moeilijk wat ze staren me gemeen aan :me:hey ik ben Da-Ku van Fanfiction en ik heb een paar vragen voor jullie :jonge één:wat dan :me:wat vinden jullie van dit school jaar :de jongens keken elkaar aan en keken dan naar mij:jongens:gaaaaaaaaaaaappppppppp!!:en gingen weg ik stond daar:me:jeez je mag wat ook respect hebben!! kl--tza--en!! :de jongens hoorde dat natuurlijk en ik moest gaan rennen **

**:ik kwam bij een leraar vraag me niet hoe ik die vond want Aura zei dat het een leerkracht was (ze hield de camara vast):me:hey Mr ik ben Da-Ku van Fanficition en ik wil je een paar vragen stellen:de man keek me aan en schreeuwde:leraar:aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! laat me met rust! laat me met rust!:hij rende weg :me:wacht ik moet je wat vragen :en ik rende achter hem aan :einde **

**:me:die zijn brutale mensen behalve dat ene meisje dan nou hier is chapter 3**

**:Aura:wanneer gaan jullie iets terug schrijven ! ik word hier gek ! **

**"Een Dag en Meerder Ellende "**

Jaden kwam de klas binnen en ging zitten tussen Yubel en het raam Yubel gaf hem een papier stukje en hij las het

'wat gebeurde daar buiten is er iets gebeurt ' Jaden keek Yubel aan en schreef iets terug ze las _het 'dat fucking leraar hij speelde met me ik ga erg zo zijn leven in de hel doppen de rest vertel ik je later bij de lunch okay _' Yubel schreefde terug

' okay ik spreek met je straks doe je plan dan maar ' Jaden keek Haou en Yubel aan en knikten toen kwam Jesse binnen en deed zijn tas op de bureau en keek met een glimlach naar hun :Jesse:hey iedereen goede morgen :iedereen (op 3 na):goede morgen Mr. Anderson :Jesse:zo te zien gaan we een leuke dag hebben oh ja weet iemand waar we onze halloween dans gaan doen :5 kinderen steekte hun handen omhoog 3 hadden de zelfde plan :Jesse:en jij Jessen:Jessen:ik dacht Amity Villy als het niet te ver is :Jesse:ik denk er ook nog voor na:hij keek Jaden aan :Jesse:en jij Mr. Yuki:Jaden keek kwaa:Jaden:ik dacht aan Amity Fills het is niet zo ver :Jesse keek naar Jaden en keek de klas aan :Jesse:we gaan stemmen wie waar wil gaan de meeste ...:plots kwam er geklopt en een man in een zwarte kleren kwam binnen:man:is Jesse Anderson hier:Jesse:ja :man:hier is een uitnodigging van Amity Fills griezel park :Jesse kreeg de brief :Jesse:dank u :de man ging weg en Jesse las de brief in stilte en keek daarna de klas aan :Jesse:zo te zien gaan we dan maar naar Amity Fills :iedereen juigde Jaden liet een glimlach groeien en keek zijn tweeling broer en Yubel aan die terug glimlachte bij de pauze zaten Jaden ,Haou en Yubel samen Syrus en Hasselberry kwamen bij hun zitten :Syrus:hij deed wat!:Jaden:die pervert gaat me als een speelgoed gebruiken denk hij echt dat ik dat ga doen ik stap gewoon naar de politie :Hasselberry:doe dat maar soldaat die leraar heeft geen recht op je sex problemen te misbruiken :Jaden werd rood en keek kwaad naar Hasselberry:Jaden:je bent dood!:Hasselberry rende weg met Jaden achter hem aan Syrus en Yubel zuchte en Haou hij rolde zijn ogen plots kwam Alexis er aan Jaden stopte met Hasselberry en keek Alexis aan :

Jaden:wat:Alexis:huh...Jaden mag ik even met je alleen praten :Jaden keek Alexis aan :Jaden:goed :hij ging met Alexis mee naar buiten en Yubel keek samen met Haou nerveus Syrus en Hasselberry keken vragent naar de deur:Hasselberry:wat gebeurde er net:Yubel:Jaden gaat een meisje krijgen of dat hij een ander meisje haar hart breekt :Blair:dat doet hij bij iedereen :Yubel:Blair:Blair:Yubel ,Haou:Yubel:Blair Haou :Haou:blair Yubel:Blair :Yubel Haou hoe is het met de tortelduifjes:Yubel:we zijn goede vrienden en hoe is het met u heeft niemand nog niet je kleine vena gepakt:Blair werd rood:Blair:morgen ben ik die kwijd want ik ga het doen samen met Marcel:Haou werd groenig en Syrus hij en Hasselberry moesten hun kots in houde Yubel trok alleen een vies gezicht :Yubel:hij een leraars zoon je bent nog slettirig dan ik dacht:Blair:maak je maar geen zorgen jij verlies jouwe wel met die Dark Prins van losers :Haou werd kwaad:Haou:maar goed dat ik niet jou eerste tijd word Blair Slet :Blair keek erg kwaad naar Haou plots kwam er gehuil en geschreeuw en geroep Alexis stormde naar de eet zaal en ging huilen bij de meisjes Jaden kwam met een rood hand af druk bij de rest zitten hij keek Blair aan :Blair:wat!:Jaden:wil je gaan je sletterig heid stoort me:Blair werd zo kwaad en rood dat ze bijna iedereen zijn nek brak ze stormde de eetzaal uit:

Syrus:Jay wat was er gebeurt ik bedoel waarom huild Alexis zo erg:de ander 3 keken Jaden aan

:Jaden:wel...:

Flasch Back

:Alexis nam Jaden mee naar buiten bij de muurtje naast de openings deur:Jaden:okay wat is er Alexis:Alexis:wel Jaden ik ken je lang ik bedoel ik ben e hoofd lid van de club en ik wil je vragen of je nou ja ...:Jaden merkte dat ze rood begon te worden en keek haar vragent aan :Jaden:of wat:Alexis keek Jaden met een groot glimlach en ogen die glinsterren :Alexis:of je mijn vriendje wil worden ik hou van je Jaden Yuki!!:voor Jaden het wist kuste Alexis hem op de lippen zijn liet haar tong in hem glijden en begon met hem te tongen Jaden werd rood en duwde haar van zich af ze namen groot adem:Jaden:Alexis...ik...:Alexis:ik hou van je Jaden ! echt met mijn hele hart en ziel! ik wil bij jou zijn met je trouwen jou kinderen krijgen !!:okay dat was dramatichs :Jaden:Alexis ik ...hou niet van jou sorry...:Jessen:wow wow wat is hier aan de hand ! liefdes problemen:Alexis en Jaden keken op en zagen Jessen hij droeg een donker blauw T-shirt met een blauwe jeans broek en witte schoenen:Jaden:wat moet je Masters:Jessen:buh! ik kom kijken hoe het hier is meer niet he maak je gaan sorry hoor meisje hij deed het met elk meisje die met hem wou...:Alexis:wat:ze begon te huilen:Jessen:ja omdat hij al een meisje heeft die stinkent rijk is en nog maar 16 jaar:Alexis keek verschrokken naar Jessen en dan keek ze naar Jaden ze sloeg in zijn gezicht :Alexis:jij Male hoçer ik haat je ik haat je !!:ze rende huilend weg Jaden stond op en keek erg pissig naar Jessen:Jessen:bey bey :en hij rende ook naar binnen Jaden rende daarna naar binnen :

gedaan

:Jaden keek naar de rest :Yubel:dat kleine leugenaar je heb nog niet eens een meisje!!:Jaden:dat probeerde ik Alexis al te vertellen maar nee ze moest zo nodig huilen dat haar stomme make-up uit liep :plots kwam Chazz en zijn gang op Jaden af:Hasselberry:oh oh 2 plus 2 maak er denk ik duizend :Chazz:Yuki! hoe durf je dat met mijn Alexis aan te flicken!!:Haou:hoe kan ik dat doen als ik nog niet eens met die bitch had en oh ja mijn vader hou er ook niet van!!:Chazz:ik had het over die kl--tza--k van een broer van jou en ze is geen BITCH!!:Haou:nou en jij wel misschien:Chazz werd kwaad:Chazz:jij FUCKING KLOOTZAK IK BREEK JE NEK!!:Ally:wow Chazz let op je taal wil je:iedereen keek Ally aan ze had dit keer een diep rood joggy pak aan met zwarte schoenen :Chazz:hou je er buiten bitch!:Ally:hoe noem je me!:voor dat Chazz het wist lag hij met mond vol bloed op grond:Ally:waag het één keer te herhalen en ik sla je de strot uit !!:Jaden:huh...:Ally:wil iemand me uit leggen waar jullie ruzie maken of ik ga naar een leerkracht meteen :Haou:je heb geen bewijs dat we er bij betrokken zijn:Ally:Alexis verdriet en Blair 's ontplofing is dat niet bewijs gebnoeg:Haou zweeg meteen :Jaden:waarom zouden we nog steeds iets vertellen wat er gebeurde we kunnen ook makkelijk zeggen dat jij Chazz de bloed mond gaf:Ally:zelf verdediging :Jaden meteen Yubel zuchte:Yubel:Chazz is kwaad op Jaden omdat Jaden Alexis aan het huilen heeft gemaakt omdat hij niet van haar houd en Blair is kwaad op Jaden maar daar moet je niet op letten je broer heeft een heel groot leugen gemaakt over Jaden !!:ze keek heel kwaad naar Ally:Ally:weet ik Jessen zei het sarcasties Alexis heeft het natuurlijk niet op gemerkt :Jaden keek Jessen aan die achter Ally stond :Jessen:hey man sorry hoe kon ik het weten dat ze het letterlijk op ving :Kitty:je bent ook nooit goed met sarcasties:Jaden en de anderen sweatdropped :Chazz:ik krijg jullie wel!:het bloed kwam uit zijn mond als hij praat :Ally:ik kan niet wachte lieverd:Chazz ging kwaad wseg met zijn gang Ally kijk dat was nou sarcasties Jessen keek kwaad de ander kant op :Jessen:maar toch ik ben het ook :Jay:ja in je dromen:iedereen lachte en Jessen Jay probeerde te wurgen Jaden kwam thuis waar hij en Haou plus Yubel worden begroet door Kuri kort voor "kuriboh" het is bruin met gele ogen hij blafte vrolijk en likte Jaden 's gezicht hij lachte en duwde Kuri af:Jaden:rustig aan Kuri dalijk krijg je een hart aanval :Jaden 's moeder kwam binnen ze had de zelfde kleur ogen als van Jaden en Haou alleen donkerder ze heeft kort bruin haar een blauwe T-shirt een groene tuinbroek en bruine schoenen :Jensen:hey lieverds hoe is jullie dag op school geweest:Jaden:goed ma:Haou:ja goed Jaden brak weer een meisjes hart:Jensen:Jaden waarom moet je altijd een meisjes hart breken :Jaden:omdat ik ze niet leuk vind ma! die meiden willen in mijn broek!:Jensen:dan heb ik wel sneller klein kinderen ! jeez Jaden als ik niet beter weet dacht ik dat je homo was:Jaden stopte en werd lijk bleek zijn ogen werden groter en groter :Jaden:...wa-...at...:Jensen:Jaden het was een grap:_ja mijn achter werk _dacht Jaden:Jaden:ik ben het niet...:Jensen:wat ben je niet Jaden :Jaden:ik ben niet homo en ik ben niet zo klootzak als neef Laurens die fucking klootzak ging met elke meisje in bed en dumpt ze alle maal ik ben niet zo klootzak van een fucking lichaam ik...:Jensen:Jaden! let op je taal ! en dat nog over je neef!! naar je kamer:Jaden:maar ik ...:Jensen keek erg kwaad hij zuchte :Jaden:what ever:hij rende naar boven en sloeg de deur dicht Yubel viel van de rolstoel en Haou van het bed:Jaden:ik haat het ik haat het verdomme!!:hij licht met zijn gezicht op het bed kussen :Haou:wat is er nu :Jaden:hoe kwam jij hier:Haou:toen je onze neef uit schoold vond ik het tijd dat ik en Yubel naar boven gingen:Jaden:oh zoenen zeker:Haou en Yubel werden rood van blozen en erg kwaad:Yubel:echt niet :Haou:ik moet dat stuk afval niet:Yubel:afval:Haou:wacht ik...:Yubel tekkelde Haou en ze begonnen te vechten Jaden zuchte en pakte de 2 uit elkaar:Jaden:hier hebben we geen tijd voor we hebben vannavond een vergadering :Yubel en Haou:van wat:Jaden:van onze geliefde meester en we moeten Jim en de rest in Amity Fills krijgen :Haou:oh ja dit gaat goed komen voor je het weet kleine broer ...:Jaden:is het dag dag voor Jesse Anderson:

bij Ally en de rest

:Kitty:jij wilt Jaden en Jesse bij elkaar niet:Ally:ja goed gedaan Jessen nu Alexis weg is vaqn de yaoi weg kan het beginnen :Sammy:maar wat als het anders af loopt:Ally:geen zorgen Sammy ik heb alles onder controllen :

Jessen:denk je:Ally keek kwaad:Ally:ja ik denk het Jaden en Jesse zullen snel een koppel worden wacht maar af:

bij de vergadering :Jaden:okay Aster je heb goed je best gedaan:Aster:dank je mag ik nu mijn GSM terug:Yubel gaf de GSM terug:Jim:hoe we daar komen laat me dat maar doen :Atticus:ik regel de deking wel :Jaden knikten :Jaden:goed Sy wat is er nu weer:Syrus:Jaden Alexis wil met mij gaan date :Zane:en ze zoende me op de lippen:Axel:en ze was bij mij slijmen over mijn spieren:Jaden:ja dus:Syrus ,Zane en Axel:ze wil je jaloers maken :Jaden:wat! waarom ik hou niet van haar ik...:Yubel:Jaden je hou van geen meisjes :Jaden:wat ik ben niet homo!:Haou:dat broertje heeft ze nooit gezegt:Hasselberry:oh onze jaden - Kins is homo vaze hoe schattig:Jaden werd kwaad en gooide een stoel naar Hasselberry die meteen achter viel de nacht viel ook en toen werd het S'morgens Jaden en Haou stonden op en keken allebei elkaar aan ze glimlachte en knikten :Haou:de afscheid...:Jaden:van Jesse Anderson:

**:me:en de einde van chapter 3 hoe vonden jullie het :**

**:Laurens:stom ik ben geen klootzak!!:**

**:me:hou je mond Laurens no baka**

**:Laurens keek in de japanse boek wat dat betekent :**

**:me:'hij weet nog niet eens dat het verkeerde boek is ' schrijf iets terug R&R doe het!! ik ben hier zo alleen **


	4. De Plan Van De Bad Boy

**mensen oh zo zo zo zo zo sorry dat ik er even niet was die school had me gevangen genomen in de kerker ...**

**:Me:let niet op de gedachte die heeft te veel suiker gekregen dus als het zei sorry dat we er niet waren maar hey we zijn er toch nu gaan we feesten!!:**

**en ze zegt dat ik te veel suiker nam ja zal **

**:Jany sweatdropped en lachte nerveus :**

**:Jany:let niet op hun nou hier is chapter 4 lol **

**PS. reclame :broer W:en hier zijn we met het nieuws 17 oktober 2008 komt de Yugioh GX de film bij chapter 5 krijg je op het einde een klein trailer te zien en we kunnen verklappen het is best wel spannend als je van dueleren en van spelletjes houd dus blijf kijken okay dat was de nieuws voor vandaag :**

**"De Plan Van De Bad Boy"**

Jaden pakte zijn koffer en tas en ging met Haou naar onder waar ze hun moeder zagen aan de trap :Jensen:kom op jullie twee ik geef jullie een rit naar school dat jullie niet te laat komen en denk niet dat ik het graag doe Mr.Willem is gewoon ziek voor een week (de man die in limo zit om Jaden en Haou naar school te brengen ) :Jaden grijnsde :Jaden:oh geen zorgen moeder dit willen we van onze leven niet missen :hij ging naar de auto buite gevolgt door Haou :Jensen:Jaden en Haou ...willen het niet missen voor je het weet is de wereld verdoemd :ze ging ook naar buite sloot de deur ging in de auto en vertrok ze haalde ook Yubel op Yubel zat achter met Jaden Haou zat naast zijn moeder keek jaloersig naar de spiegel dat hij kan zien wat er achter gebeurt :Jaden:Haou kijk nog langer en je word dalijk blind :Haou keek de ander kant op hij hoorde zijn moeder en Yubel giggelen hij word rood waar Jaden in de lach schoot even later kwamen ze op school aan iedereen zat daar wachte tot ze hun koffers en tassen in de bus kan steken en dan vertrekken Jaden ging uit de auto met Haou en Yubel pakte hun koffers en de moeder van Yuki broer 's reed weg Jaden keek Haou en Yubel aan ze grijnsde alle 3 en knikte ze gingen naar de groep en zaten ook de wachte Jesse was er ook Jaden zag Jesse in korte kleren sommige meisjes hadden harten en waren kwijlen tegen gelijk Jaden bloosde een beetje hoe Jesse er uit zag Jesse merkte dat iemand naar hem staart hij draait zich om en zag Jaden hij glimlachte en wenkte naar hem Jaden werd nog roder en keek de ander kant op Jesse kon niet helpe meer glimlachte tieners dezen dagen onder tussen duurde het even dat die verdomme blos van Jaden 's gezicht is :Haou:wat is er met je broer:Jaden keek Haou aan :Jaden:wat bedoel je :Yubel:ja zal wel je doet heel raar als Mr.Anderson er is je bloost vaak je begint te stotteren en je durft hem zelfs niet onder de ogen te kijken :Jaden keek Yubel aan :Jaden:er is niks Yubel die leraar zit met mijn hersens te spelen maar hij zal toch verdwijnen reken daar maar op :hij pakte zijn tas en koffer en ging naar de bus toen het tijd was :Haou:heeft hij zelfs hersen:Yubel giggelde:Jaden:ik hoor jullie wel hoor:Haou en Yubel waren stil en gingen maar ook ze stapte zelf later in de bus Jaden ,Haou en Yubel zaten achter Jaden bij de raam Yubel naast hem en Haou naast Yubel toen kwam Atticus :Jaden:Atticus:Atticus glimlachte trots:Atticus:ik ben baby siter :hij keek rond en begon dichter bij hun gezichte te komen :Atticus:zo kan ik mee terwijl de rest op een ander manier kunnen komen :Jaden :top :plots trok Atticus een raar gezicht en schreeuwde er was een voet tussen zijn benen en was recht tegen waar jongens niet goed van worden als je ze daar stampt hij legde zijn handen tussen zijn benen en keek naar de aanvaller:Alexis:praat niet met Jaden Atticus je brengt me voor schut!:Atticus:ik mag praten met wie ik wil Alexis :Alexis keek kwaad en dan naar Jaden ze droeg de lieve gezicht:Alexis:hey Jaden :Jaden:huh...Alexis van die keer met Jessen ik huh...:Alexis:maak je geen zorgen Jaden hij heeft verteld dat hij het sarcasties bedoelde ik vergeef het je en luister niet naar mijn broer hij is een loser en een sukkel :Yubel:zoals jij:Alexis:ja zoals ik wacht...dammit waarom is altijd dat jij iets zeg dat ik het altijd fout zeg!!:ze keek kwaad naar Yubel die gewoon grijnsde :Yubel:jij lieverd bent vervloekt:Alexis deinsde terug:Alexis:vervloekt nee!! dat kan niet ik ben te jong en te mooi om vervloekt te worden!!:ze rende naar voren en probeerde uit de bus te komen maar Jesse schoof haar gewoon op een stoel en keek haar aan :Jesse:je kunt hier niet ontsnappen Mvr.Rhodes en wees braaf anders heb je na dit allemaal veel na blijvingen :Alexis keek in paniek toen de bus starte en weg reed Atticus zat bij het raam naast Haou :Jaden:dit word de beste dagen van mijn leven :Atticus:zeg dat wel :Yubel:en na dat onze geliefde leraar weg is ...:Haou:heb jij de troon terug broertje :Jaden knikte en keek naar voor hij keek duivels grijnsend naar Jesse:Jaden:mijn wraak is stil Jesse Anderson ...:Jesse lachte met de man aan de stuur net als of ze een grapje vertelde :Jaden:maar oh zo dodelijk:de bus reed door en door Jaden deed zijn MP -3 aan en deed zijn oor dopjes aan en zette een rock liedje op Yubel leesde een stripboek en Haou sliep Atticus keek gewoon naar buiten :Alexis:ik ben vervleok Blair dat zei Yubel!:Blair:laat je niet doen bij die mannenwijf ze lieg gewoon okay:Blair keek Alexis strak aan Alexis keek naar de grond :Alexis:denk je ze zei het zo eng en trouwens...Jaden is toch zo knap toch :Alexis keek naar Jaden die naar buiten keek met zijn MP-3 Blair trok een vies gezicht :Blair:ik vind hem meer een zwerver:Alexis:oh kom op voor mij lijk hij een hunk :ze keek dromirig naar hem en Blair keek kwaad naar buiten :Jaden viel in slaap hij droomde 'Jaden zat in de gangen van de school hij keek rond en zag niemand hij rende naar deur door deur nergens is iemand de hele gang was donker hij hoorde lachende stemmen :1:kijk daar is Yuki de loser!:2:hij is toch zo loser ! hij kreeg Jesse Anderson nog niet eens weg gestuurd!:1:zo waar:3:we haten je Yuki!:Jaden keek rond roden ogen staarde naar hem :Jaden:help Haou ,Yubel !! Atticus!!:Jaden keek rond en zag Jesse hij grijnsde naar hem en ging naar hem toe en sloeg in zijn gezicht Jaden bloede en keek Jesse aan :Jaden:kloot zak!! waarom deed je dat!!:Jesse sloeg weer en ging op hem liggen :Jesse:omdat ik lustig en horny word als ik je zie ik fuck de schit uit je dat je sterft!!:Jaden 's ogen zagen bijna niks meer alles was donker geworden 'Jesse zat voor Jaden Jaden zweede erg begon te roepen Jesse was hem wakker maken omdat iedereen eten is in de pannekoeken huis :Jesse:Jaden ! Jaden!:Jaden 's ogen schoten open hij zag Jesse voor hem en schreeuwde hard en sloeg in zijn gezicht Jesse 's ogen waren wijd open en keek Jaden aan :Jaden:...:Jesse pakte Jaden vast zo hard dat Jaden kreunde van pijn hij bloosde hoe dicht Jesse was:Jesse:jaden jij gaat hier zo voor boeten vannovond in de bossen...:hij ging dicht bij zijn oren :Jesse:gaan we wat leuks doen :Jaden 's ogen gingen wijd open zijn nachtmerrie het is werkelijk heid geworden:Jaden:nee!:Jesse:niks te nee en kom iedereen is bijna klaar met eten bij de pannenkoeken je kan ook mee eten als je wilt:Jaden 's maag grommelde hij had honger erg veel honger:Jaden:mij best sukkel:hij stond om en volgde Jesse Jesse had de sukkel negeerd even later vertrok de bus weer Jaden zat naar buite te staren Yubel keek Jaden aan :Yubel:Jay:Jaden keek naar haar:Yubel:weet je zeker dat er niks is :Jaden

keek Yubel aan en schudde zijn hoofd en keek weer naar buiten :Yubel:je kan tegen me zeggen hoor en ook tegen Haou en Atticus:Jaden:er is niks Yubel ik ben gewoon moe van Anderson meer niet het komt goed ik beloof het als we daar zijn is alles goed:Yubel keek Jaden aan en keek Haou en Atticus aan ze keken met de zelfde blik aan als haar 'ik hop het maar' het was donker en Jaden was helemaal niet moe Haou en Yubel hadden de ruggen tegen elkaar en sliepen Atticus leunde tegen de raam Alexis zat gewoon en Blair had haar rug tegen de raam Hasselberry en Syrus knuffelde elkaar terwijl ze sliepen en snurkte allebei even hard Jaden zuchte en deed zijn MP-3 aan en zette op een liedje die hij zo graag van hield dat is het éénige wat over bleef van zijn kinder jeugd die rest was weg gegooid spoel maar dit liedje zal altijd bij hel blijven hij zette het aan het liedje werd genoemd naar 'vergeten is niet erg '

**Vergeten zal ik je niet al ken ik je niet geef het nooit op dan zul je het wel zien bij iedere zucht denk ik aan jou terug vergeten zal ik je niet **

Jaden sluite zijn ogen en leunde tegen zijn hand

**overal zie ik je mooie schaduw met mijn ogen dicht zie ik jou blik en als ik zing hoor ik jou melodie er gaat geen één moment voor bij dat ik niet denk aan jou en mij voor nu zal jij altijd mijn held zijn en jij bent zo sterk en kent geen angst **

Jaden keek weer naar buiten en keek naar de vollen maan de maan scheen helder Jaden bleef kijken de liedje speelt gewoon door alsof het nooit stopt

**ja ik weet dat ik op jou kan bouwen ! jij bent altijd dicht bij mij! een echte vriend dat ben jij ! jou vergeten zal ik je niet ! 'vergeten niet ' geef het nooit op 'geef het nooit op ' ! en je zult het echt zien 'en je zult het echt zien 'na iedere zucht denk ik aan jou terug **

Jaden keek naar buite en zag plots zijn eigen spiegel beeld maar de spiegelbeeld vormde naar zijn jongere zelf

**vergeten zal ik je niet oh oh ah yah !! en niet vergeten !hey yah yah yah !! ooooooooh dat je zo veel over me weet! en dat ik zeker weet ! vergeten zal ik je niet geef nooit op en je zult het wel zien bij iedere zucht denkt ik aan jou terug vergeten zal ik je niet vergeten zal ik je niet ...vergeten zal ik je niet...vergeten zal ik je niet ...**

Jaden 's ogen begonen te sluiten toen hij zijn MP-3 uit deed hij hoorde de laatste woorden nog in zijn hoofd

**vergeten zal ik je niet **

Jaden schoot wakker toen de bus stopte hij keek om en zag dat ze aan gekomen waren hij keek Yubel en Haou sliepen nog hij schudde ze wakker en dan Atticus :Jesse:nou kids hier zijn we dan :Jaden:zien we ook wel :Jesse keek Jaden aan :Jesse:Jaden Yuki ik moet even met je praten :Jaden keek Haou en Yubel aan en haalde zijn schouders op en ging naar buiten met hem :Jaden:wat moet je klootzak :Jesse glimlachte gewoon :Jesse:je moest blij zijn dat ik je vannacht je met rust heb gelaten :Jaden keek Jesse aan en Jesse meende het :Jaden: ja ja wat jij wil :Jesse keek Jaden aan en grijnsde :Jesse:maar dezen avond kom je niet onder uit:Jesse ging naar de bus :Jaden:WAT! wat heb ik gedaan jij schit!:Jesse grijnsde meerder:Jesse:laten we gewoon zeggen dat lustig en horny word als ik je zie :en ging in de bus tegen de leerlingen te zeggen dat ze uit de bus mogen iedereen rende de bus uit Jaden was versteend bij Jesse 's woorden hij meent het toch niet he die verdomme schit kloot zak van een leraar meent het toch niet he (oh ik en Jaden kunnen vloeken zeg lol):Ally:yo! Jay word wakker slaap tijd is voor bij! :Ally spoot met haar water pistool op Jaden hij werd kwaad en rende achter Ally aan die lachent weg ging met Sammy en Jay Haou zuchte en Yubel schudde vervelend haar hoofd nee :Jesse:dit word denk ik leuk denken jullie niet :Yubel en Haou antwoorden niet Jaden was klaar met het lopen met Ally ,Sammy en Jay laten we gewoon zeggen dat het slecht af gelopen was voor de 3 tal (ik voel het nog steeds ! wat Jaden Yuki deed!! auw!!) Jaden zuchte en keek de gebouw aan en grijnsde :Jaden:laat de strijd beginnen Anderson...:hij keek Anderson aan die met de klas naar voren liep Haou,Yubel ,Syrus,Atticus en Hasselberry stonden achter Jaden :Jaden:laat de strijd maar beginnen:

**:me:en hoe vonden jullie het sorry dat het kort is maar ik wil het spannend maken ik heb veel school werken en nog begin van het jaar nou ciao ik zie jullie zo weer :**

**:Jany:ik wil antwoorden R&R staat er voor kom ook op Fanfiction bij Inloggen en dan zeg iets waar de woord GO staat we willen antwoorden!!**

**:broer W sweatdropped nerveus hij fluisterde:**

**:broer W:geen suiker meer voor haar wees daar maar zeker van:**


	5. De Plan Van De Bad Boy 2

**hey iedereen in dezen Chapter zien wij hoe Jaden Yuki tegen Jesse Anderson gaat op nemen om hem van school te sturen ooooooooh spannend!!**

**:me:hey iedereen op het einde van dezen Chapter is er een geschreven trailer van Yugioh GX de film ik hoop dat jullie er zijn om het te lezen ik moet je waarschuwen yaoi zit er in en ik ben dol op yaoi !!:**

**:Aura:dat weten we ook wel :**

**:me:fijn voor jullie dan Aura:**

**:Aura sweatdropped:**

Jesse maakte groepjes :Jesse:okay allemaal we zijn hier nou ik zou zeggen maak plezier en maak A.U.B geen problemen of ruzie en steel niks van ander leerlingen begrepen :iedereen knikte Jaden lette nauwelijks op hij keek rond jeez hij heeft nooit gedacht dat Amity Fills zo groot is :Haou:nou Amity Fills is wel groot :Jaden knikte en keek naar Jesse en Jaden keek meteen weg zijn wange waren rood van vuur :Yubel:Jaden je bloost...:Haou:alweer:Jaden keek hun beide kwaad aan ze hun monden hielde :Hasselberry:hey soldate komen jullie nog!:ze keken om en zagen dat de rest naar binnen gingen ze volgde en keken rond de hotel is groot en mooi net alsof alles van goud is Jesse liet de kaartje zien en iedereen word naar hun kamers gebracht Jaden keek op zijn kaartje :Jaden:ik heb kamer 14 :Haou:echt eens kijken welk kamer ik heb kamer 100!! oh man dat duurd uren voor dat ik die kamer vind :Yubel:geen zorgen ik heb kamer 101 dus we staan even :Haou knikte JAden zoekte zijn kamer gevolgt door Haou en Yubel ze vonden zijn kamer Jaden wou het open doen maar stopte:Yubel:is er iets Jay:Jaden:ik heb hier een slecht voor gevoel voor:Haou werd na 5 minuten al Beu en stamte de deur open :Haou:open en ga binnen:Jaden keek Haou kwaad aan :stem:kunnen jullie de deur volgende keer rustig open doen ...:ze keken om :stem:of wel kloppen :Jaden werd voor rood zijn ogen waren wijd open Haou had bijna een hartaanval daar binnen was Jesse met gewone handdoek rond zijn benen :Haou:Yubel niet kijken het is te prevee achtig :hij sprong op haar en deed de deur toe Jaden was nog steeds rood :Jaden:jij vieze smeerlap!! doe kleren aan !!:Jesse:ik kwam juist uit de doch oh en voor je infromatie jij was de gene die hier binnen kwam :Jaden:omdat klootzak dit is mijn kamer!!:Jesse glimlachte:Jesse:dan komt het goed voor vannavond Jaden want ik slaap ook hier:Jaden dacht even dat zijn hart niet meer klopte :Jaden:nee nee nee!!:Jesse:ja ja ja :Jaden:NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!:iedereen van de hele gebouw hoorde hem Jesse moeste kapot lachen :Jesse:je bent een leuke knul Jaden ik denk dat dit een hele leuke week word :Jaden was rood hij keek Jesse kwaad aan en ging naar de deur maar Jesse hielde hem vast dat Jaden 's rug tegen zijn borst kast komt :Jesse:waar wil jij nu weer naar toe ..._Jaden _:Jaden:overal waar het me weg hou van jou Anderson:Jaden keek kwaad weg Jesse glimlachte en likte zijn oor Jaden werd rood en probeerde weg te komen hij liet een moan :Jesse:ik kan niet achte tot vannavond Jaden ik kan niet wachte:Jaden had er genoeg van hij rukte zich los en rende weg Jesse glimlachte nog steeds :Jesse:hij is zo schattig als hij kwaad word ...:hij lachte Jaden rende door de gangen en botste tegen Jim op:Jim:mate wat heb jij nu:Jaden:spoed veradering bij Hauo oh en wat je ook doet ga nooit in kamer 14:Aster:waarom :Jaden:geloof me je wil het niet weten:ze weten het niet maar Blair was hun spioneren Jaden was later met de rest in Haou 's kamer:Yubel:echt wow in bed met je vijand :Jaden bloosde als een gek en keek kwaad weg :Jaden:nee en nee ik haat hem! hij is niks dan een een !!!:Haou grijnsde stiekem naar Yubel ze grijnsde terug:Yubel en Haou:sexy hot gemeen leraar:Jaden:ja sexy hot gemee.......he!:hij tekkelde hun beide:Hasselberry:zo wat nu:Jaden:door doen met de plan natuurlijk :Aster:weet je hij kan ook dingen merken:Bastion en Atticus knikte:Jaden:voor gezorgt ik doe net als of ik hem cool en leuk vind dan loop hij zo in de val :Haou keek Jaden aan :Haou:Jaden dat is de probleem:Jaden keek verrasend op :Jaden:huh:Yubel:als je net als of je doet je hem cool vind dan dan:Aster:vind je hem dalijk zeker cool gast hier krijg je spijt van :Jaden:hoor eens ik heb hier geen tijd voor mijn tijd is om Jesse Anderson uit mijn en alle anderen leven te houde hij wil oorlog hebben hij krijg het :Jaden ging kwaad weg zonder iets te zeggen:Jim:ik heb hier een slecht voor gevoel over jongens:Bastion:je bent niet de enige Jim helemaal niet de enige:Yubel keek rond de stilte:Yubel:zo Syrus ,Hasselberry kunnen jullie Jaden in de gaten houde:Hasselberry:waarom moeten we soldaat in de gaten houde:Syrus:ja ik bedoel is er soms iets mis met hem :Yubel gaf hem een 'denk je dat ik hier een shit gedoe vertel':Yubel:ja natuurlijk hij heeft al sinds die verdomme bus rit heel anders gedragen dan hij al voor deed:Aster:kan het zijn dat Anderson hem dreigt met iets:Haou:is dat zo is waarom vertel Jaden hier niks over:Atticus:hallo we praten hier over Jaden hij is kopig als het moet Jaden weet maar goed ook wel om hem er uit te vissen :Haou:duh :Hasselberry en Syrus gingen weg :Yubel:jongens hebben jullie met elkaar zitten te slapen :Hasselberry:wat nee:Yubel:weet je zeker of anders heb ik me het verbeeld:Syrus:okay je maak me bang Yubel als hij me aan raakt is hij dood dino vlees:Hasselberry:wat zei je soldaat je bent dalijk een blauwe gehak bal :plots kwam Zane er aan en keek vragent wat Syrus en Hasselberry weer ruzie maakte :Syrus:help me Zane!:hij ging achter hem staan Zane keek Hasselberry aan:Zane:uit mijn weg:Hasselberry ging bang uit zijn weg en Zane ging met Syrus in de kamer Hasselberry sloot de deur en keek kwaad naar de Treusdale broers Jaden was niet ver van zijn kamer toen plots hij Blair tegen de lijf kwam :Blair:Yuki ik weet wat je doen bent:Jaden keek haar aan en keek kwaad:Jaden:waar heb jij het over Blair swair:Blair keek Jaden dreigent met de nickname:Blair:je weet best wat ik bedoel Yuki ! je gaat Jesse Anderson weg jagen nou geloof me dat je luk je nooit! niet als ik iets er aan doe!:Jaden keek gewoon naar haar en haalde zijn schouders op :Jaden:jij kan me niks doen Blair geloof me Jesse Anderson gaat weg als je het nou leuk vind of niet !:Jaden duwde haar tegen de muur en ging naar de kamer waar hel op hem wacht :Blair:oh geloof me Yuki.......:ze pakte haar GSM en had een foto van Hassleberry en Syrus die sliepen en knuffelen :Blair:je gaat een koekje van je eigen deeg proeven :ze lachte zachtjes maar oh zo eng ze ging zelf weg Jaden zat kwaad te kijken hoe Jesse aan zijn laptop zit Jaden bloosde een beetje als Jesse zijn armen strekte en zijn bloes mee boven neemt hij ziet een beetje zijn rug en zijn spaarkont Jaden keek de ander kant op :Jesse:Jaden is er iets:Jaden:wat moet je:Jesse:niks maar als er iets is dan kan je het me altijd zeggen hoor :Jaden ging op staan en ging de badkamer in :Jesse:wat ga je doen :Jaden:wassen en mijn PJ aan doen :Jesse grijnsde:Jesse:maak het niet te lang anders kom ik binnen je godelijke lichaam bewonderen :Jaden bloosde hard en keek kwaad :Jaden:jij pervert !:en sloeg de deur toe en deed op slot Jesse zuchte blij en ging weer bij zijn laptop werken Jaden deed zijn kleren uit en ging onder de doch hij was nog steeds rood en dacht nog na wat Blair zei _wat kan zij nou doen ik haal Jesse Anderson gewoon uit mijn leven hij is niet de baas over mij _de water drupte langs zijn armen naar onder de bloos heid is weg en Jaden 's kwade ogen waren zacht geworden _maar is dat echt wat ik wil waar heb ik eigelijk een rede gehad om Jesse uit mijn leven te pakken hij had me nog niks misdaan _Jaden 's ogen gingen in schok _wat zeg ik nu! Jesse heeft me al erge dingen gedaan zoals die perverte gedoe ! ik maak hem boete meer niet!_Jaden schudde zijn hoofd kwaad en deed de water toe en ging uit de doch en pakte de doek en deed had rond zijn middel wat tussen zijn benen doet bedekken een ander hand doek laat hij zijn haar drogen hij deed zijn oren open en ging verder uit de doch hij keek op grond en zijn ogen lieten zijn aandacht trekken en een zak waar een zilvere dingetje zit hij keek verbaasd en vroeg zich af van wie die is _oh ja die Anderson 's tas die hij bij zich had die loser heeft het vergeten weg te halen _hij ging naar de rugzak _ik geef nee ik gooi dit stomme ding naar hem _hij pakte de rugzak zwaar was had niet de zilver ding viel er uit Jaden keek in schok er naar hij liet de tas vallen :Jaden:What The Hell..............:

**tot de volgende Chapter mijn vrienden !!!! **

**de trailer van YugiOh GX the movie **

**:Its time its summer :the sount of the boot :and this story its of a hero :Jesse:come on Jaden!:the story of ..........Jaden Yuki :Jaden jumps and thake Jesse 's hand :de story begone fore ore hero butt its it the begin of the love:Jaden:its just my fault :butt its not just that a evil spirit escapes :Alexis:we must save them :Jaden:the Suprime is not the king of the down world :meet the family of Jaden :Lilly:what want you from my son!:Molly and Jake locked in schok when they sa ther brother Jesse en Jaden have a mad moment:Jesse and Jaden:i hate you Yuki/Anderson!!.......:**

**(dutch)**

**het is tijd het is zomer :de geluid van de boot:en de verhaal begin van een held:Jesse:kom op Jaden!:de verhaal van...........Jaden Yuki:Jaden springt en pakte Jesse 's hand :de verhaal begon voor onze held maar het is de begin van de liefde:Jaden:het is allemaal mijn schuld:maar een slechte geest is ontsnapt :Alexis:we moeten ze redden:Jaden:de suprime in niet de koning van de onderwereld:ontmoet de familie of Jaden:Lilly:wat wil je van mijn zoon!:Molly en Jake keken in schok toen ze hun broer zagen Jesse en Jaden hadden een grote ruzie:Jesse en Jaden:ik haat je Yuki/Anderson!!........:**

**en dit was de trailer ik hoo dat je geniet **


	6. geloven en bedrogen

**my people hoe is het doe de school je ook zo hoofd pijn nou mij wel hey ik ben bezig met een engels verhaal ik hoop dat je er van geniet wel ik hoop het wel **

**:me:hey mensen hoe is het ik heb een goede nacht rust gehad ik hopp jullie ook wel tot nu toe is er een verhaal en je kijk er nu naar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**:Jany:dit spot is mogelijk gemaakt door superhoogsuiker**

Jaden keek in schok naar de metaal ding er zaten vreemde knoppen aan en het maakte vreemde geluide :Jaden:wat is dit :hij pakte het op en keek er naar hij schudde er hard mee deding pipte steeds plots werd er geklopt op de deur:Jesse:Jaden wat is dat gepiep :Jaden:is niet één van jou zakens:hij drukte op de knop waar een 3D platte grond kwam van een gebouw waar rode lijnen zijn:vrouwenstem:3D platte grond 12 is activeert:Jesse:Jaden doe open!:Jaden negeerde hem :vrouwenstem:de toren van DolHeiken straat 7040 boven de gebouw is een attennen met 300 stuk metaal om de zender van de ruimte schip te bereiken in het gebouw is de diamant van MorFei verborgen de diamant is 3000 extreem diamant achtig kristal puur dik onbreek baar de rode kristal is de sleutel om de Attennen doen werken voor de zender van de ruimte schip de kristal is een bol in water je ziet zijn rode glans al van de diepte laat de bol nooit uit de water halen het kan..............:meer kreeg Jaden niet te horen want Jesse kwam de deur binnen duwde Jaden op de grond en de soort GSM knettert op de grond en sloot dicht Jaden keek kwaad naar Jesse:Jaden:what the hell is er met jou aan de hand :Jesse:wat zit je in mijn spullen te rond neuzen:hij duwde Jaden vaster tegen de grond Jaden deed zijn ogen toe :Jaden:laat me los:Jesse:nee:Jaden:laat me los!:Jesse:droom maar lekker verder Yuki:Jaden bloosde hoe Jesse zijn handen over zijn schouders beweegt:Jaden:Anderson! wat doe je:Jesse ging dichter bij Jaden 's gezicht en ging naar zijn nek en duwde zijn gezicht er in Jaden bloosde:Jesse:je ruik lekker Jay heel lekker :Jaden:ik.......:Jesse ging naar Jaden 's gezicht Jaden deed zijn ogen open dat hem in de groene ogen liet kijken :Jaden:Jesse Anderson laat me los:hij probeerde Jesse weg te duwen maar Jesse duwde plots zijn lippen tegen Jaden zijne Jaden was in schok zo in schok zijn vijand zit hem te kussen en leraar hij zit hem te kussen!!!!!!!!!!! dit had niet moeten gebeuren! hij vind dezen kus zo zo ..........lekker Jaden sloot zijn ogen en plots kuste hij terug Jesse deed de lippen van Jaden een beetje open en liet zijn tong er in glijde en begon hevig te tongen Jaden liet zijn armen rond de nek van Jesse gaan en Jesse liet zijn handen boven de kont van Jaden zitten ze stopte en begonnen hevig adem te pakken Jesse duwde Jaden dichter bij hem en gaf hem een knuffel :Jesse:je tongt goed moet ik zeggen als je dit les had dan gaf ik je een 10:Jaden bloosde en duwde zijn gezicht dichter in Jesse 's borstkast Jesse glimlachte en aaide zijn rug maar ze weten niet dat Ally en haar vrienden plus broer hun spioneert:Ally:wow dit word twist flip flop jongens:Sammy:ga je Jaden de GSM ding vergeten of hoe zit dat:Ally:voor nu maar geen zorgen dit komt uit als in de toekomst verhaal wilt hebben :Jessen:wel waar wachte we nog op we gaan:maar na 5 minuten bleven ze liggen :Sammy:Ally:Ally:ja Sammy:Sammy:ik denk dat ik die spin zie :Ally:oh oh :Jaden en Jesse hoorde lawaai in de goot stenen bak maar ze deden niks ze dachte dat er water door liep :Jaden:Jesse:Jesse keek Jaden aan blij dat Jaden eindelijk eens zijn naam gebruikt :Jaden:wanneer ga je het doen:Jaden bloosde en zijn blik viel op het bed Jesse zag wat Jaden bedoelde en ging naar hem toe en gaf hem een knuffel:Jesse:Jaden..........:Jaden keek Jesse aan :Jesse:als je wilt doe ik het nu :Jaden bloosde fel en deed zij handen voor zijn mond Jesse vond het schattig en liet zijn handen onder zijn doekje gaan waar hij de member van Jaden vond het was hard geworden :Jaden:Jesse doe het nu:Jesse glimlachte:Jesse:met alle plezier Jaden:Ally en haar vriende hoorde moande en pleasure van Jaden en Jesse ze bloosde en kregen beetje neus bloed :Jessen:ieuw:hij legde zijn gezicht in zijn handen:Sammy:okay zo fout is zo veel wegen :Jaden:ik voel me niet goed:Kitty:te veel info voor mij:ze bedekte haar oren :Ally:wow dat moet zeker hete sex daar zijn:haar vriende plus broer keken haar aan :Ally:ik bedoel ..........ik ben weg:en ze kruipte door weg :morgen vroeg Jaden 's ogen gingen open de zon scheen fell in zijn gezicht hij keek op en zag dat hij naakt op bed lag met Jesse Jesse sliep nog steeds _hij is zo schattig _Jaden stond op dochte zich en klede zich om in de kleren van gisteren ze waren gelukkig nog proper Jesse was wakker en gaf Jaden een kus op de lippen en ging naar de bad kamer:Jesse:ga maar ontbijte bij de rest ik kom zo :Jaden:okay:hij bloosde het ging weg toen hij de deur uit ging:Haou en Yubel:Jaden!:Jaden keek om en zag Yubel en Haou komen ze pakte hem en trokken hem weg van de deur:Yubel:en:Jaden:en wat:Yubel:hoe is het daar gegaan hij heeft toch niks gedaan he:Jaden:oh je bedoelt het slapen nee maar goed niet anders zou ik die een stamp onder zijn reed geven:Yubel en Haou keken Jaden aan :Haou:weet je zeker dat er niks is gebeurd:Jaden:hondert procent zeker van :plots kwamen Jim en de rest:Haou:en waarom is er dan een zuigplek op je nek:Jaden schrok er van :Jaden:ik ben gewoon gevallen van de doch en huh...........ik heb me .............pijn gedaan:Yubel:Jaden waarom klink je zo opeens nerveus waqt heeft klootzak van een Anderson met je gedaan :Jaden keek kwaad naar Yubel _waarom noemen ze hem klootzak hij is er geen wow wacht natuurlijk ze weten niet dat ik hete sex deed met Jesse Anderson_:Yubel:en luister je eens naar me !:Jaden:huh:Jim:mate weet je zeker dat ...........:Jaden:ja het gaat goed kom jongens de ontbijt kan niet langer wachte:en hij rende naar de eetzaal Yubel en Haou keken naar de rest en zij haalde hun schouders op en rende achter Jaden aan in de eetzaal iedereen at van hun ontbijt:Jaden:zo hoe is jullie avond geweest:Yubel:goed behalve dat Alexis snurk als een speenvarken:Haou:heb je wel mister Atticus hie gehoord nog erger :Atticus keek kwaad weg :Jaden:wel wat staat op de lijst voor het doen:Yubel:oh :ze pakte de lijst:Yubel:we gaan moter olie ,veren en eiren op Anderson laten vallen:Jaden:wat:hij keek naar Yubel:Yubel:hey het was jou idee we gaan hem zo lang gek maken dat hij ontslag neemt dus hou je klaar Jay dit word je beste dag :Haou knikte:Jaden:oh natuurlijk:Jaden keek naar zijn bord :Jim:mate gaat het:Jaden:ja het gaat:Jim knikte

Yubel,Haou ,Jaden en de rest gingen naar buite ze zette het klaar Jim keek voor de uitkijk hij zag Jesse aan komen :Jim:hij is er:Jaden voelde zich niet op gemak de deur ging open :Haou:nu:ze trokken aan de touw en de olie viel op de man zijn hoofd en hij viel over een steen dat hij in de zak van veren kwam en Yubel en Jaden lieten eiren vallen:Jim en Atticus gaven elkaar de 5 :Jesse:huh jongens:ze kekeb om en keken terug naar de kerel vol dat vuiig heid en plots keken ze terug in schok naar Jesse hij glimlachte Jaden keek in schok maar van binnen was hij blij dat het Jesse niet was:Hasselberry:als dat _Anderson_ is dan wie is hij :ze keken naar de man die de helm af deed hij veegde de olie weg en keek woedend naar de tieners :Syrus:wat nu Jay:geen antwoord:Syrus:Jaden:ze keken om en zagen Jaden al op het lopen:Yubel:wacht op ons!:ze rende allemaal weg met de woedende kerel achter hun

Yubel streepte plan A fout Yubel zette haar kattepult klaar en knikte naar Haou Haou knikte ook hij duwde de kartje met boter olie naar onder en Yubel schoot met haar kattepult naar Jesse dat tegen zijn kont kwam :Jesse:auw! dat moet een megen beet zijn wacht ik ben er allergys voor !:hij rende weg en de kartje kwam juist langs hem en reed de weg op Jaden die met de foto camara klaar stond hoorde veel auto 's toeteren hij keek om en de kar vloog om hoog en de boter olie viel op hem de emmer met speeksel en water Yubel keek verschrokken en Haou wel hij stond met een mond open hij slikte Jaden kwam nat en vies naar hun en haalde de emmer weg hij keek hun aan Yubel en Haou keken elkaar nerveus aan en gingen achter uit Jaden kwam juist dichter bij ze de 2 rende weg met een kwade Jaden achter hun aan

ze waren onder de leiding aan het werken Syrus had de kaart vast Haou en Jaden waren de leidingen wissellen :Syrus:klaar:Jaden:ja klaar:Haou:werd tijd ik begon moe te worden :Jaden:het is 17:45 wow de tijd vliegt zeg :Haou en Syrus knikte:Jaden:over 5 minuten gaat Jesse dochen dus het zal lukken:Haou en Syrus knikte plots keken ze in schok naar Jaden :Jaden:wat:Haou en Syrus:zei je net Jesse:Jaden:ja dus:Haou:Jaden je noemde hem altijd klootzak ,sukkel ,loser of wel Anderson je heb hem nooit Jesse genoemd op zo manier:Syrus:Jaden voel je wel goed:Jaden begon kwaad te worden :Jaden:natuurlijk voel ik me goed! waarom vraagt iedereen dat! het is dat ik in één kamer met Jesse slaap! dat ik niet ziek word! laat me rust okay!:Jaden ging weg en erg kwaad was hij _waarom vragen ze altijd de zelfde vraag ik voel me goed ik wil gewoon niet ..........dat ik Jesse pijn doe met mijn plannen ik bedoel ik hou denk ik van hem nee! dat kan niet hij is een leraar! en ik een leerling! hij zal niet van me houde! oh man ik moet hoe dan ook mijn plannen onzeep houde mijn werk stoppen leren en zo door gaan met het leven! ja door gaan met mijn leven! maar ze gaan zeker vragen stellen wat er met me is oh man!!! ik weet het niet meer !!!!!!_Jaden kwam de uit gang en deed het open hij merkte dat Haou en Syrus achter hem stonden ze gingen naar buite ze zagen de rest:Yubel:en :Jaden knikte en gaf een klein glimlach :Haou:nog even wachte:Jim:voor hoe lang:in 5 seconde hoorde ze geschreeuw :Yubel:dat is de bel ze keken naar kamer 14 plots er iemand uit kamer 15 kwam een man kwam poedelnaakt naar buite Yubel keek met grote ogen naar hem :man:dat water is verdomme heet!:Jaden kon zijn lach niet in houde:de man merkte hun op en schaamde zich hij bedekte zijn mannen part en hij zag de spullen in hun handen en keek kwaad:man:ik vermoord jullie!!!:Jaden stopte met lachen en rende met de rest weg van de naakte kwade man:

Yubel streepte B en C door voor fout

het was 18:00:Jesse:kom op jongens we gaan onze spieren wat bewerken:de kinderen en Jesse gingen in een sport hal de sport hal is groot en breed er zijn veel dingen te doen Jessen en Jay waren rennen op de machine Jesse staat er bij :Jessen:zo zus wat gaan we morgen doen:Ally keek stiekem naar Jesse en dan naar Jessen:Ally:we gaan een wandeling maken in het park en daarna schoppen in de............:Jessen:oh nee niet een wandeling ik wil naar de chips winkel gaan:Ally:wandellen is goed voor je dan ga je niet extra vet krijgen die je nu heb :Jessen:wie zeg dat ik vet heb heb je zelf wel bekeken :Jay:neh je zus is niet dik :Ally glimlachte:Jay:maar ze past nog niet eens in haar zwempak moet ik toe geven :Ally:jij pervert!:Kitty:houde jullie ooit eens op !:Jessen en Jay:nee:Sammy fluisterde wat in Jesse oor Jesse knikte:Jessen en Jay lachte :Jessen en Jay:we zijn jongens en zijn heel sterk:Jesse:hou jullie mond en doe je werk:hij drukte op de knop en de banden gingen sneller en Jessen Jay vielen kwamen tegen de muur kwamen weer op de band en muur en band en muur en band en muur en zo ging het verder :Jaden stond naast Atticus die rennen was Jaden was banaan eten :Atticus:zeg Jay hoe kom het toch dat Anderson ieders keer af komt van onze plannen :Jaden:geen idee hij is een rare kerel maar één ding is zeker wat is dat raar GSM in zijn tas:Atticus:heb je in zijn spullen gekeken :Jaden:zo kun je het noemen:hij bloosde:Jaden:ik vond zijn tas in de badkamer ik keek erin en zat zo echt raar GSM in zijn tas ik deed het open perongeluk en er zat soort 3D ding in en het liet de kaart van de toren van DolHeiken straat 7040 ik was denken wat hij met dat bezig was maar heb ik nooit geweten het leek iets van een diamant te zijn :Atticus keek Jaden aan :Atticus:je valt voor hem niet:Jaden:wat:Atticus:je bent verliefd op Jesse :Jaden bloosde :Jaden:nee natuurlijk niet:Atticus:oh kom op ik weet dat je op hem bent en ik weet dat jij de leiding kaart heb verwisseld van de kamer 14 en zo van dat kom op je kan het toe geven :Jaden:goed maar tegen niemand zeggen :Atticus:waarom:Jaden:zeg het tegen iemand en ik stamp zo hard tegen je ballen dat je zeker ben dat ik je meisje maak :Atticus slikte van angst:Atticus:goed:Atticus keek voor en zag Jesse met een vrouw prate ze waren lachen de vrouw leek meer te fleurte maar Jesse bleek het niet erg te vinden :Atticus:zo te zien passen ze goed samen :Jaden keek in schok naar hun :Atticus:het is de vrouw of Jaden voor wie kiest Jesse toch voor :Jaden:hou je mond en doe eens door:hij gooide de banaan schil op de band Atticus viel en vloog achter uit tegen de muur :Jaden keek jaloers en kwaad naar de onbekende vrouw voor hem de vrouw draaide beetje om dat hij haar gezicht zag _OMG !!!:_Jaden:tante Rose:hij keek in schok naar de vrouw Haou kwam van de tennis veld met Yubel en gingen naar Jaden :Haou:Jay is er iets:Jaden:ja onze geliefde tante R is er :Haou keek naar de plek waar tante Rose stond met Jesse maar ze waren er niet :Haou:huh Jaden ik zie niemand hoor :Jaden:wat!:Atticus kwam weer over eind en keek naar de plek waar die vrouw en Jesse stonden :Atticus:dat is vreemd ik wist zeker dat ze daar stonden :Yubel:waar hebben jullie jongens het toch over :Jaden:ik zag tante Rose met Anderson :Haou:tante Rose maar Jay ze is op zaken reis wat in de hell moet ze hier doen:Jaden:geen idee:Yubel:ga frisse lucht halen dat doe je vast goed:Jaden keek naar Yubel en haalde haar schouders op en ging naar buiten de nacht was donker en het was stil op straat maar niet echt helemaal stil :Jaden:wat doet Tante hier ze was toch op zaken reis :hij keek naar de hemel de sterren glommen lichtjes:Jaden:wat is dit toch allemaal hij ging naar een bar toen hij 2 grote mensen op merkte bij de boom de ander was tegen de boom geduwt terwijl het leek dat hij of zij los probeert te komen :Jaden rende er naar toe en keek tussen de struiken er naar :Rose:oh Jesse je ziet er nog steeds geweldig uit:Jesse:Rose AUB laat me gaan mijn leerlingen:Rose:hou op zeg wat zijn die ratten nou waard voor jou niks je doet alsof dat je om ze geef maar het is het niet.........ik ken je Jesse we hebben zo veel dingen gedaan:Jesse:Rose:Jaden keek dichter bij en zag iets waar hij zijn hart voelde stoppen zijn tante kuste de lippen Jesse _nee dat kan niet waar zijn! _Jaden voelde tranen in zijn ogen prikken _kom op Jesse duw haar weg je hield van mij weet je nog _maar Jesse duwde haar niet weg zijn ogen sloten en hij kuste terug Jaden stond met een open mond naar te kijken en ging weg van de struiken en duwde zich tegen de boom stam _hij verrade mij.........hij hield niet van mij.............hij liegt tegen mij ..............ik ben niks ..............ik heb niks............ik wil wraak..........hij zal er voor boeten!!!:_Jaden stond woest op en rende weg terwijl de tranen in zijn ogen liggen Yubel en Haou kwamen juist in de gang toen ze iemand achter hun hoorde:Atticus:jongens ik moet jullie iets vertellen :Haou:wat dan:Atticus:vertel dit niet aan Jay :Yubel:huh:Atticus:okayvertel dit niet aan Jaden anders ben ik er geweest en het is echt iets dat jullie moeten weten:Yubel en Haou:vertel het nou!!!!!:Atticus :Jaden is _:_Jadenkwam binnen Haou keek naar zijn broer die in de gangen rende huilend naar zijn kamer:Atticus:Jaden!:Yubel ,Haou en Atticus rende achter Jaden hij ging in zijn kamer en sloot zich op :Atticus:Jaden! doe open Jay!:Jaden:laat me!!!:Haou:Jaden wat is er :Jaden:_ik haat_ het!!! ik haat het!!!!:Yubel:Jaden doe open okay we willen helpen:Jaden:neeeeee!!!!!! ik wil alleen zijn alleen alleen!!!!!! niemand wil mij!!!!:ze hoorde gehuil:Yubel:Atticus:Atticus:keek Yubel aan :Yubel:wat wilde je zeggen eigelijk :Atticus:ik huh...........ik heb Jaden in geschreven in de wedstrijd met ons allemaal:Jaden:WAT!:Haou en Yubel:wat!:Atticus:huh............ik ben weg :hij rende weg terwijl Jaden zuchte en op het bed legde hij viel in slaap slechts 5 tranen glijde over zijn wange

**:me:arme Jaden Jesse verraden hem gewoon **

**:Aura:wel dat zagen jullie niet komen he :**

**me:ik moet huilen AUB mensen huil met me mee:**

**:Jany:wel tot de volgende Chapter:nam een paraplu van de tranen van mij **


	7. Jaden 's verleden en Jesse 's familie

**hey mensen ik vergat dat ik een latop heb nou jullie zijn nog niet eens van mij af ! nou dit is een chapter van Jaden en Jesse met 1 liedje en dat is een verrasing **

**:me:de tante van Jaden en Haou is een bitch! ze pakt gewoon Jesse af!!!**

**:Aura:nou dit is niet de eind **

**:Jany: en geniet er van**

Jaden was diep slapen dat hij de deur niet merkte dat het open ging een vrouw en een man gingen binnen het waren Jesse en Rose:Jesse:Rose ga mijn leerling slaapt:Rose:leerling je slaapt hier met een leerling !:Jesse:stil :Rose:nee!:Jaden 's ogen gingen open hij keek naar de deur zijn hart klopte ard bij de deur stonden Jesse en tante Rose:Jesse:kom op nou Rose kalmeer je zelf:Rose:nee! je vuillak je beloofd ommet mij te doen! niet met haar!:ze wijsde naar de bed:Jesse:kom op zeg denk je echt dat ik het zou doen met mijn eigen leerling en het is een hem ik hou nog niet eens van hem:Jaden 's ogen waren wijd open tranen rolde over zijn ogen Jesse duwde Rose de kamer uit en sloot de deur:Jesse:jeez :Jaden:je...........je........l-loog:Jesse keek in schok naar Jaden :Jesse:Jaden hoe ........hoe lang ben je wakker:Jaden:lang genoeg om te weten dat je liegt je vuile............hoerezon van een bitch!:Jaden stond op van bed en keek kwaad naar Jesse tranen rolde zijn ogen uit :Jaden:hoerezon!:Jesse ging naar Jaden hij duwde Jaden tegen zich aan en kuste de tranen weg Jaden werd kwaad en sloeg in zijn gezicht Jesse ging achter uit en keek Jaden aan :Jaden:raak me niet aan !!!:zijn knieen begon te trillen Jaden maakte zijn weg naar de deur en deed de slot open :Jaden:ik haat je! ga uit mijn leven! ga uit mijn leven! keer niet meer terug! nooit ! nooit!nooit!:Jesse:Jaden laat me het uit leggen.......:Jaden:ik haat je !ik dacht dat je van me hield! ik haat je!:hij deed de deur open en rende de kamer uit:Jesse:Jaden!:hij wou achter hem rennen maar zijn GSM dingentje ging af hij zuchte en nam op :Jesse:ja hallo:Jesse luisterde:Jesse:WAT!:Jaden rende de hotel uit en begon te hijgen :Jaden:Jesse..........:Rose:wel wel is dat mijn klein neefje:Jaden schrok zich kapot toen hij zijn tante zag :Jaden:oh hey tante Rose ik wist niet dat u hier ook was:Rose:ja zal wel Jaden ik heb wel gemerkt dat je me heb gezien de sport hal de bosjes en bij de kamer maar ik liet het maar niet merken :Jaden keek zijn tante gewoon aan:Rose:wel wat doet gij hier buiten :Jaden:wandeling maken :Rose:waarom je zult binnen blijven veel te gevaarlijk voor kind als jij :Jaden:laat me toch oud dame je zult ook voor je zelf passen als ik u was maar dat ben ik niet!:hij ging weg :Rose:ik zal beter je rug maar niet naar me toe keren Jaden Yuki je weet niet wat je te wachten staat:Jaden keek zijn tante aan en ging door door de duistere straten tranen vielen zijn ogen uit en rolde over zijn wang

_na na _

_na na na na na _

_i miss you _

Jaden liep langs de winkels en keek binnen de deur ging toe of de ruilek ging op laag als hij er bij kwam het regende plots hij keek naar boven

_i miss you bad _

_i dont forgot you _

_oh its so sad _

_i hope you can hear me_

de moment toen hij Jesse had ontmoet toen hij de klas in kwam en zo van die dingen kwamen door zijn hoofd met het lied

_i remember that clearly_

_chorus_

_the day slipped away _

_was the day i found _

_it wont be the same _

_oh na na _

_na na na na na _

_i dint get around to kiss you_

regen smelte samen met tranen dat het samen door zijn wang rolde

_goodbey on the hand _

_i wish that i could see you again _

_i know that i cant _

_i hope you can hear me _

_i remember it clearly _

_chorus _

_i heave had my wake up_

hij liep door bij de hotel stonden de vriende en de broer van Jaden buiten te kijken naar buiten Yubel liet 2 tranen rollen over haar wange Haou keek gewoon buite hij zat op de stoel en liet zijn gezicht in zijn hand zakken

_wont you wake up _

_i keep asking why _

_i cant take it _

_i wast fake _

_it happened you passed by _

_now your gone _

_now your gone _

_there you go _

_there you go _

thuis zat Jaden en Haou 's moeder en vader TV te kijken de moeder keek op de foto naast hun waar kleine Jaden en Haou op stonden met een glimlach ze waren alle 4 op de strand Yubel stond naast Haou en Jaden naast Yubel ze liet een traan over haar wang glijde haar man zag het en gaf haar een knuffel en gaf haar een kus en duwde haar dichter bij zich

_somewhere i cant bring you back _

_now your gone _

_now your gine _

_there you go _

_there you go _

Jesse zat in de kamer en keek naar buite een traan viel over zijn wang de regen werd sterker en harder plots ging zijn GSM en keek er naar **als je hem niet wil verliezen waarom ga je niet naar hem toe Jesse"**

Jesse keek in schok naar de bericht en ceckte de nummer na en had echt waar die nummer nooit in zijn leven gezien(dat komt omdat het uit mijn GSM kwam)

hij keek naar buite en sloot zijn ogen en liet een glimlach op zijn gezicht groeien en voor wij het wisten sloot een deur kei hard

_somewhere your not coming back _

_chorus_

Jaden kwam bij de fontain van de park hij huilde toen plots hij een auto hoorde hij keek om en zag iemand die hij niet had verwacht

_na na _

Jesse kwam er uit en keek Jaden en aan Jaden zag dat zelfs bij hem tranen zijn

_na na _

Jaden stond op en keek ook met tranen naar Jesse

_na na _

Jesse glimlachte naar Jaden voor te vertellen "het is okay voor te huilen"Jaden tranen rolde zijn ogen uit

_na na _

Jaden rende naar Jesse rende naar Jaden

_I miss you _

en gaven elkaar echt knuffel

Jesse keek Jaden aan en gaf hem een kus op zijn hoofd:Jesse:ik blijf voor je houde onthou dat :Jaden knikte ja :Jesse:het spijt me :hij gaf Jaden weer een knuffel :Jesse:de echt die ik hou ben jij het spijt me dat je het niet goed heb begrepen geloof me :Jaden knikte alweer ja :Jaden:sorry dat ik schreeuwde het spijt me ik............ik...........hou van je:Jesse keek Jaden aan en glimlachte en gaf hem een zoen op de lippen ze stopte met zoenen en Jesse 's ogen keken in Jaden 's ogen :Jesse:ik hou ook van jou:Jaden glimlachte en gaf hem een knuffel en Jesse knuffelde terug :stem:heel leuk jongens maar huh kunnen we gaan :ze keken op en zagen een vrouw met kort blond haar en groene ogen :Jesse:ja ja Rei :Jaden:wie:Jesse:ze is mijn nichtje zij en paar ander familie leden zijn hier op vakantie :Rei:hey kid what sup zo Jes wat was dit kleine schow die je ons gaf:Jesse:zeg ik straks Jaden we zullen beter gaan voor we beide kou vatten :Jaden keek Jesse weer aan en knikte ja (3 keer ja knikken man die knul breek dalijk een reccor)ze gingen de auto in Rei was aan het stuur (haar auto je rijd er mee ze jaagt je levens koste op) Jaden keek buite de raam :Jesse:zo Jaden het bleek dat je Rose kent:Jaden:ja ze is mijn tante van mijn moeders kant ze was op dit moment op zaken reis :Rei:voor wat wat voor baan heeft je tante:Jaden:nu je het zegt ik ben maar één keer naar haar thuis en bedrijf geweest waar ik dood ziek werd voor 5 maanden :Jesse:wow echt :Jaden:ja:Rei:weet je wat laten we eerst wat drinken bij mij en de rest dan kunnen jullie energie besparen en terug gaan naar de hotel :Jaden:als het nog open is :Jesse:we blijven slapen en gaan morgen vroeg terug naar de hotel als iemand vraag waar we zijn gewoon familie bezoeken en dat je de kamer niet alleen voor je zelf mag houde :Jaden keek Jesse aan en rolde zijn ogen en keek terug naar buite ze kwamen bij de huis aan en gingen binnen een man met blond haar als Rei maar bruine ogen kwam er aan :Thomas:Rei,Jesse! wat is er toch aan de hand! en en ............wie is dat:hij keek Jaden aan:Jesse:dit is Jaden Yuki de neef van Rose:Rei:en Jesse 's geheim jonger lover fore life :Jaden bloosde en Jesse keek Rei kwaad aan ze glimlachte gewoon :ze gingen alle 4 naar de woon kamer Rei ging warme chocolade klaar zette:Dana:zo Jay vertel wat over je zelf:Dana was pas in de 18 jaar ze had bruin haar tot haar schouders en net als Jaden bruin ogen :Jaden:wel ik ben 16 ik heb een tweeling broer veel vrienden ik zit in de klas van Jesse:Jesse:en zijn hobby is om elk leraar zijn ontslag te geven :Jaden bloosde op dat moment:Jesse:maar mij kreeg hij niet weg :Thomas:dat zit in de familie Jesse niemand krijgt ons weg en wat over je familie:Jaden:ik woon in soort Villa mijn ouders zijn rijk ik heb jonger zusje en Haou mijn tweeling broer hij lijk op mij behalve de oog kleur en beetje ons haar :Rei:en de rest:ze gaf iedereen heet chocolade melk:Jaden:wel ik heb oom Karel de broer van mijn vader mijn tante Rita de vrouw van Karel ze zitten nu met een baby meisje Klare op gescheept en dan mijn tante van mijn moeders kant tante Rose haar man en kinderen haar kinderen zijn verdwenen en haar man is dood dus niet veel over te vertellen :Rei:tante Rose juist wel ik kan toch zweren dat dat de vrouw is waar Jesse op school zat:Jesse:is ook :Jade:oh:Thomas:ik heb gehoord van Rei dat je ziek was tijdens je bezoek bij haar:Jaden:ja ik herrinner me niet veel ik was iets 5 jaar oud Haou en Molly mijn zusje waren met mijn oom en tante naar zee en ik ging met mijn moeder en vader naar tante Rose haar huis was bij new zeeland ik slaapte op zlder omdat er niet genoeg ruimte was ze had overal groene flessen staan je mag het niet drinken zei ze ik verveelde op een dag en dat was op de laatste dag van de verblijf daar

:11 jaar terug:

een kleine JAden Yuki zat buiten op de schommel te schommel :Jaden:mah het is hier niks leuks aan ik wed dat Haou-Kun en Molly-Chan veel meer plezier hebben dan ik :hij keek naar boven waar de wolken door dreven hij zuchte hij hoorde een auto starten hij ging van de schommel af en ging bij de hek hij zag zijn tante de auto in stappen :Jaden:oh tante Rose gaat weer werken ik ga mee:hij wou de deur klink pakken maar die is veel te hoog de auto reede weg en Jaden zspring omhoog en kreeg de deur klink en deed de deur open (3 D wat is er met die 3 hier!)Jaden rende naar de straat en zag zijn tante weg rijde :Jaden:mah ik mag ook nooit eens mee met haar :hij liet zijn hoofd zakken :

11 jaar voor uit:

:Rei:wacht hoe heb je de bedrijf dan gezien:Jaden:wel dat zeg ik liever niet maar ik kan je zeggen ik kwam bij haar bedrijf:

:11 jaar terug:

Jaden zat tussen de struiken verstopt hij keek naar de bedrijf zijn tante zei dat ze een snoep bedrijf daar had :Jaden:dit lijk echt niet op een snoepbedrijf:hij ging naar de deur het ging plots open hij verstopte zich er kwamen 2 mannen in zwarte kleren buiten:man1:oh die gif stoffen worden nog de dood van me:man2:ja aar als we niks maken dan word het wel onze dood :Jaden keek die 2 aan ze gingen verder weg en maakte zijn kans om binnen te gaan hij kwam bij een donker gang :Jaden:wow:hij rende door hij keek door één deur en zag mannen in zwarte kleren kiste dragen met een raar teken op met rood en zwart Jaden keek naar de deur vreemd en ging weg hij keek door de gangen heen :stem:is het klaar:Jaden stond stil:man:ja de gif is klaar MVr:Jaden keek naar de deur waar het schijnt de stem van haar tante en een onbekende man kwam hij ging naar de deur er was een sleet dus kon hij er naar kijken hij zag zijn tante met een man met zwarte kleren ze bogen zich over heel groot en dik buis waar goude vloeistof door liep :Rose:eindelijk eindelijk ik kan hier mee iederen vermoorde die ik maar wil!!!! eindelijk is mijn wraak dicht nabij!!!!:Jaden keek in schok en horror naar zijn tante **_wat .........wat.........is dit_**plots sloeg er alarm :Rose:wat is dit:man:de power van de gif is te sterk de koel tempratuur zit veel te laag het gaat ontploffen :Rose en de man gingen naar de kombuis en keken toe hoe de glas brak Jaden keek bang en rende weg erg snel de rook van de gif kwam de gang door :Jaden:oh man oh man !:hij rende sneller hij kwam bij de deur en deed open lukte niet de gif kwam dichterbij en dichterbij Jaden trok harder aan de deur maar lukte niet maar als je niet kan trekken dan moet je duwen hij duwde en de deur ging open en hij ging naar buite ver van de bedrijf maar wat hij niet weet dat zelfs door de riol pijpen de gif kwam en kleine Jaden was gepakt

:11 jaar later:

Jesse keek naar Jaden in schok zijn Jaden was vergiftigt (en gelukkig nog gered )door zijn tante :Jesse:Jaden:hij ging naar Jaden en gaf hem een knuffel hij knufelde terug :Rei:wow wat een verhaal :ze keek naar de klok :Rei:het is laat kom we gaan slapen :Jaden en Jesse gingen naar de logeer kamer en gingen in bed:Jesse:wacht hier ik kom zo :hij ging 5 minuten weg en kwam weer terug en kroop in bed Jaden had het koud en kruip dicht bij Jesse aan :Jaden:het is koud..........:Jesse glimlachte:Jesse:geen zorgen Jaden ik bescherm je wel :hij gaf Jaden een kus op de lippen en Jaden viel in slaap in Jesse 'zs armen Jesse glimlachte hij keek naar buite waar de regen eindelijk stopte :Jesse:ik beloof het:en viel ook in slaap waar Jaden 's armen rond zijn middel gingen en elkaar dicht bij elkaar aan drukken

**:me:en hoe vonden jullie het Jaden en Jesse hebben eindelijk weer vrede met elkaar**

**:Jany:en dat is goed nieuws wel we hopen dat je heb genoten want nu Jesse en Jaden slapen:**

**:Aura:gaan we ook slapen dag:**

**:Jany:bey goede nacht!!!!!!:**

**:me:tot de volgende chapter en vergeet niet R&R okay!!!**


	8. Gebroken Ziel

**hey iedereen goede avond weet je wat dezen verhaal heeft meer bladzijde dan de rest wow zeg**

**:me:hey kiddies de verhaal van het dagboek van Dani komt over 3 weken okay **

**:Jany:dit is het verhaal van de bad boy en onze hottie leraar!!!!**

**:Aura:ik ben toch benieuwd hoe Haou en Yubel gaan gedragen als ze achter komen dat ze een f-ck op doen**

**:me:Aura er zijn kinderen bij**

**:Aura:dus:**

**:me:(ik zuchte)wel geniet van dezen verhaal :**

* * *

Jaden stond op toen de zon in zijn ogen scheen Jesse was naast hem Jaden maakte hem wakker met een kus op zijn mond(neus boed erg veel neus bloed)Jesse werd wakker en kuste Jaden terug :Jesse:goede morgen :Jaden knikte met een blos op zijn wang:hij en Jaden stonden op klede zich weer aan (ze lede daar PJ 's )ze gingen naar onder :Rei:oh hey jongens:ze maakte pannekoeken klaar:Rei:eet zo veel je maar wild:Jesse:dank je Rei:Jaden:dank je:Rei glimlachte gewoon:ze gingen zitten en aten van hun ontbijt:Jaden:he kom Dana en Thomas niet:Rei:oh die zijn gaan wandellen :Jaden:oh okay:Rei keek Jesse aan en hij keek haar aan en hij knikte ja even later waren ze klaar ruimde de tafel op en gingen op weg naar de hotel :Jaden:geef hun de groeten :Rei:zal ik doen!:ze waren uit haar zicht en glimlachte:Rei:zal ik doen Jaden :en ging binnen Jaden ging samen met Jesse naar de hotel onder tussen in de hotel Haou was pas klaar met zijn kleren aan doen toen plots Yubel en de rest binnen kwamen :Atticus:what the hel!:Haou:he ik ga dat zo echt niet betalen :Yubel:er is geen tijd voor Jaden is weg!:Haou:weg!:Yubel:ja weg hij geef geen kik uit zijn kamer en we vonden hem nergens!:Haou stond op en rende de deur uit naar kamer 14 hij klopte er op:Haou:Jaden! word wakker!:hij klopte harder:Atticus:kan het de zelfde gedoe zijn van gister avond :Yubel:hopelijk niet:Haou:Jaden! doe die klotige deur open! ! let A.U.B op je taal:ze keken om en zagen een grijnsende Jesse en Jaden naast hem hij kon zijn lach bijna niet in houde:Yubel:Jaden! waar was je!:ze rende naar hem toe en gaf hem een knuffel Haou keek kwaad naar zijn tweeling broertje :Jaden:oh Jesse 's familie nodige hem uit en nam me mee ik mocht niet alleen in de kamer blijven we hebben bij zijn familie logeerd :Yubel keek vreemd naar Jaden:Yubel:Jaden voel je goed:Jaden:ja hoezo:Jesse:wel kom gaan jullie maar ontbijte dan ga ik plannen maken voor jullie vandaag :Jaden:hulp nodig:Jesse:hoef niet Jaden hoef niet:Jesse ging de kamer binnen en sloot de deur de rest keek Jaden aan :Haou:Jaden wat is er met je jedoet raar:Jaden:ik doe niet raar :Haou:en waarom heb je me niet gebeld! ik zat S'avonds ziek ongerust waarom je zo huilde Jaden hou je geheime voor ons :Jaden:nee ! kom op jongens jullie gaan maar ontbijte ik ga mee maar verwacht niet dat ik eet:Syrus:wat waarom ben je ziek:Jaden:nee ik heb gewoon met Jesse 's familie onbijt :hij ging naar de eetzaal gevolgt door de anderen Yubel en Haou keken elkaar nerveus aan ze gingen zitten :Hasselberry:nou ik denk nog niet eens dat ik het kan vol houde met Jesse weg te jagen :Jaden:hoezo:Hasselberry:elk van de beste plannen zijn mislukt het lijk meer dat er iets tussen zit:Jim:er klop iets niet:Zane:echt er klop iets niet Jaden weet je zeker dat er niks is je verteld je plannen toch niet tegen hem :Jaden:jongens waarom vragen jullie de hele tijd dat

natuurlijk is er niks :Yubel:Jaden begin je bevriend te raken met Jesse:de anderen keken in schok naar Jaden:Haou:als je bevriend bent met hem je moet je niet schamen broer:Jaden:ik ben niet bevriend met hem okay:hij keek kwaad weg :Mindy:hey Syrus Hasselberry! kom eens!:de jongens keken elkaar aan en gingen naar Mindy ,Jasmine en Alexis vreemd genoeg zat Blair bij hun :Atticus:nou jongens luister we gaan een wedstrijd mee doen :Jaden:wat:Atticus:het is een zang wedstrijd dus we gaan zingen ieder school doet mee ik heb ons in geschreven :Haou:waarom:Atticus:het leek me fijn en trouwens we kunnen zien dat onze school geen schrik heeft voor de ander scholen :Jim:je bent gek :Atticus:dank je ik noemde ons groep :Jaden:oh man:Atticus:the Duel Masters:Yubel:wow niet slecht:Jaden:ja die naam is best niet slecht :Haou knikte ja :Jaden:nou ik.........:Hasselberry en Syrus:JADEN YUKI!:Jaden keek om en zag een kwade Hasselberry en Syrus Hasselberry sloeg hem gewoon in de gezicht :Jaden:Ha-Hasselberry............:Haou:he wat is er mis met jou!:hij duwde Hasselberry tege de grond en Hasselberry gaf Haou een boks tegen de gezicht Haou bokste die in de maag:Hasselberry:maak je weg uit mij soldaat Jaden ik kan niet geloven dat je dat deed!:Jaden:wat waar heb je het over :Jaden stond recht op :Syrus:je weet best wat we bedoelen je stomme loser!:Yubel:he schrimp begin ook niet zo okay leg het uit!:Syrus:uit leggen uit leggen!!!:Hasselberry:hij weet juist goed genoeg wat er is :Jaden:maa ik weet van niks:Syrus:je heb ook geen hersens!!!:hij en Hasselberry stormde gewoon de eetzaal uit :Jaden:wat is dit:Alexis:Jaden! oh het spijt me we hadden het niet moeten laten zien!!!!:Jaden:wat is er aan de hand:Alexis:we kregen een bericht van iemand die zei dat je hem het heb gestuurd van dit:de foto liet zien dat Syrus en Hasselberry slapen met een knuffel er stonden witte letters bij "loser homos " Van Jaden Yuki:Jaden keek geschrokken naar de tekst en de foto :Jaden:ik heb dit niet gestuurd:Blair:oh lieg niet het komt uit jou GSM en trouwens wie anders heet hier nog Jaden Yuki die Hasselberry en Syrus kend:Jaden:hoe moet ik het weten:Jaden zat op de stoel en keek in schok voor zich Yubel keek uit haar oog hoek en zag Blair grijnzen Yubel weet al wat er is gebeurt is :Jaden:oh man :Aster:he ik en de anderen gaan Hasselberry en Syrus zoeken er moet een verklaring zijn van dit toe stand Haou en Yubel blijven achter bij Jaden Alexis nam Blair mee en ging naar haar tafel Alexis voeld zich helemaal schuldig voor dit :Jaden:hoe kan dit gebeuren :Yubel:relax Jay het komt goed:ze gingen weg van de eetzaal ze gingen naar buite tennis spelen Yubel stond om de scoren bij te houde en Jaden speeld met Haou tennis :Yubel:4-2:Jaden:man Haou wees niet zo opa :Haou:oh schut up :Jaden sloeg de tennis bal naar de ander kant Haou schoot het terug maar voor dat Jaden naar de bal kon gaan werd hij naar de grod getekkelt :Jaden:ow!:Yubel:what the hell Aster!!!:Jaden keek in schok naar Aster die erg kwaad keek hij hefde zijn hand op en sloeg Jaden in de gezicht en bleef slaan Haou duwde Aster van Jaden af :Haou:Aster relax man!:Aster:ik haat je ! Jadne Yuki! ik haat je !!!:Jaden:wat wat heb gij nu!:hij keek ook kwaad:Jim:Yuki! wat heeft dit te betekenen :Jim kwam kwaad met de rest met papieren :Zane:waarom schrijf je zulke dingen over ons!!!:Jaden:welke leugens !:Jim duwde de papieren in zijn handen Jaden keek Jim aan en dan naar de papieren zag het allemaal Jim keek toe hoe Jaden zijn ogen wijd open gingen zijn benen trillen :Jaden:man........wie heeft je dit laten zien:Jim:we vonden het in je kamer :Jaden:wat krijgen we nu!!! gaan we vuile mensen spelen hier!:Zane:vuile mensen jij bent de gene die een vuile mens is je hebt geschreven over mijn moeder die al jaren dood is :Jaden:ik dit is niet van mij!:Syrus:het lag in je kamer!:Jaden:jongens echt ik kan me niet herrineren dat ik deed schreef en waarom zulke dingen over mijn vrienden :Bastion:je bent de gemene van de groep je zult dat ons vertellen!:Jaden:jongens echt ik heb dit niet geschreven :Atticus:Jaden wees eens eerlijk het is niet meer fijn :Yubel:waarom geloven jullie hem niet Jaden is misschien gemeen bastard:Jaden:he!:Yubel:maar waarom zult hij dat doen hij is niet eens gemeen genoeg om vrienden en families zo te beledigen zelfs doet hij het tegen een vijand niet:Haou:Jaden kan dit niet hebben geschreven :Jim:ik ben weg dag mates werk maar voor de duivel alleen!!!:Jim stormde af:Aster:en waag ons niet te volgen :de rest gingen ook kwaad weg Yubel knielde bij Jaden neer toen hij op zijn benen zat Jaden huilde Yubel keek verschrok Jaden huild voor hun nog Haou wow hun keel open snijde voor Jaden zo te beschuldigen :Jaden:waarom:Haou ga hem een knuffel :Haou:het komt goed:Jaden ,Yubel en Haou waren er nog bij elkaar maar geen één van hun merkte de schaduw die in de hoek stond grijnsend keek ze toe hoe Jaden gebroken zat met zijn broer en Yubel :Blair:wraak is zo zoet:stem:ja zoet maar bitter word het einde:ze keek achter haar ze zag Ally:Blair:oh hey Ally vriendin hoe is het:Ally:oh Blair je moet weten dat niet op mij werk zo ik zie dat je Jaden stuk voor stuk door sla :Blair:ja en dat is zijn toekomst alleen en verlaten :Ally:geloof me lieve Blair ik weet wat zijn toekomst word en jij bent niet de gene die laatst lacht:ze ging weg :Blair:wat een bitch:vogel poep lande op haar hoofd ze schreeuwde en rende weg(ha ! het komt er van als je me een Bitch noemt!)Jaden zat in de kamer met Yubel en Haou :Yubel:die verranders! ik kan ze niet geloven!:Haou:Yubel:Yubel:ik bedoel waarom geven ze Jaden de schuld hij heeft nog niks gedaan! ik snap echt niet hoe ze zijn :Jaden:maar waarom geloven ze me niet:Haou:omdat Jaden je loog bijna tegen iedereen voor hun is het nu wel moeilijk om te weten wat de waarheid is en niet:Jaden:ja maar ik heb echtniks verkeerds over hun gezegt en zeker niet over Zane 's en Syrus 's moeder:Jaden liet 5 tranen weg rollen over zijn wangen hij veegde het af:Haou:Jaden..........:Jesse kwam plots binnen :Jesse:wow wat is hier aan de hand:Haou:is geen één van jou zakens:maar tot zijn verbazing rende Jaden naar Jesse en gaf hem een knuffel en huilde in zijn borstkast:Jesse:Jaden:Jaden:waarom! waarom!:Jesse:Jaden is er iets:hij aaide Jaden op de hoofd:Yubel:Jaden wat krijgen we.........:Jesse:wat is er gebeurd:Yubel stond stil en Haou keek kwaad en hield zijn mond:Jesse:Jaden:hij keek Jaden aan hij keek terug:Jesse:Jaden wat is er :Jaden:mijn aller beste vrienden zijn kwaad op mij en geven mij de schuld dat ik iets heb gedaan :Jesse:en heb jij het gedaan :Jaden:nee ik heb hun niks misdaan :Jesse:dat is goed Jaden je moet er niet om huilen :Jaden:maar doet zo pijn:Jesse duwde Jaden dieper in zijn borstkast Yubel bloosde en keek weg :Haou:okay wat is dit Jaden vertel me het nu :Jaden keek verschrokken naar Haou:Jaden:ik huh...........:Haou:ik dacht dat je hem niet kon verdragen :Jaden:Haou luister nou:Haou:Jaden geef me antwoord wat is er gebeurd tussen jou en Anderson die nacht!!!:Jaden:ik en hij ...........hebben.........zo gezegt hot sex gehad:Haou stond in schok en dood stil Yubel keek verschrokken haar handen duwde ze tegen haar mond:Haou:sex:Jaden keek bang naar de grond Jesse keek dood stil naar Haou en dan ongerust naar Jaden en Jaden knikte ja:Haou:dus je heb hot sex gehad met een leraar! ben je gek geworden! ben je nog sletterig dan Blair:Jaden keek in schok naar Haou Jesse keek dood stil en schokend naar Haou :Haou:**HOER DIE JIJ ZIJT!JE GAAT GEWOON IN BED MET EEN LERAAR!EN NOG EEN MAN HOE HOERIG KAN JE ZIJN!!!!!JIJ SLET!!!!!!!**:Jaden keek dood stil naar Haou hij begon tranen in zijn ogen te krijgen Haou ging gewoon de kamer uit Jaden keek naar Yubel die niet naar hem keek ze keek naar hem en ze schudde haar hoofd :Yubel:sorry:en ze rende achter Haou aan Jaden 's wereld was door heen gevallen hij begon te huilen erg hard Jesse pakte Jaden en probeert hem te trosten :Jesse:het komt goed Jaden het komt goed:Jaden huilde gewoon door :bij Haou en Yubel:Haou:ik kan het niet geloven!:hij stampte gewoon tegen de muur van zijn slaap kamer:Yubel:Haou luister nou! Jaden had het denk niet voor geheim willen houde maar zo iets hoor je ook niet in plubliek te zeggen!:Haou:maar ik ben zijn broer! ik hoor hem te beschermen !.............dat hoorde ik te zijn toen hij dood ziek werd bij ons tante 's huis:

11 jaar geleden :

Haou Yuki stond voor een groot venster met zijn handen er op hij keek naar binnen waar Jaden lag met zijn ogen gesloten de adems haling werkte goed Jaden leeft nog gelukkig maar voor hoe lang dokters waren met hem bezig Haou kreeg tranen :Haou:Jaden........:dokter:kan iemand vriendelijk zijn om die jonge weg te halen het zal niet iets voor hem zijn :een dokter pakte Haou bij de schouders en trok hem weg :Haou 's ogen gingen wijd open toen hij de mes zag :Haou:Jaden! Jaden!!! neeeeee!!!!! laat mijn broer gaan ! laat hem met rust! Jaden !Jaaaaaaaaaaaadddddddddeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:alles was zwart

:11 jaar later:

Haou had 5 tranen in zijn ogen Yubel keek schokent dit had ze nooit geweten :Yubel:oh Haou het spijt me zo:ze gaf hem een knuffel :Yubel:maar ik weet één ding dat Jaden erg gelukkig en blij is dat hij jou heeft als broer:Haou gaf Yubel ook een knuffel plots kwam Atticus en de anderen :Syrus:huh:Haou:dank je Yubel:Jim zag in schokent in zijn leven dat Haou kan huilen (Atticus dacht dat hij en Jaden geen tranen hadden dat ze ruimte wezens zijn ):Jim:huh mates wat is hier aan de hand :Yubel:als we konde zoude we het zeggen :zelfs zij begon nog te huilen

bij Jaden

:Jesse:hier rustig maar:Jesse heeft Jaden in bed gestopt en had een glas water naast hem gezet :Jaden:Jesse:Jesse:rustig maar:hij ga hem een kus op de lippen en Jaden kuste hem terug ze stopte en namen beide adem:Jesse:je bent nog steeds goed in kussen :Jaden bloosde :Jaden:jij ook:plots werd er op de deur geklopt :Rei:Jesse ben je er:Jesse stond op en deed de deur open :Rei:hey neef hoe.............Jaden! oh mijn God ! wat is er gebeurd!:ze rende naar de bed en keek Jaden aan :Jaden:het is niks Rei echt niet:Rei:weet je zeker:Jaden knikte ja :Rei:wat is er gebeurd:ze keek Jesse aan :Jesse:gewoon paar misverstanden maar het komt over het zijn de hormone die spelen :Jaden:ik haat hormone:Rei:als je geen hormone hebt dan heb je geel ziel en zal je ook nooit van iemand houde:Jaden keek haar aan:Rei:zeg Jesse ik en de anderen hebben je hulp nodig :Jesse:oh:Rei:en het is echt belangrijk :Jaden keek tussen Jesse en Rei:Jesse:ja maar............:Jaden:ga:Jesse:wat:Jaden:ga het komt goed met mij :Jesse keek Jaden aan :Jesse:weet je zeker:Jaden:ja het komt goed ik slaap even wat het komt goed:hij glimlachte Jesse glimlachte terug en gaf snel een kus op Jadens lippen Jaden bloosde fel op dat moment :Rei:oh hoe lief nou kom we gaan dag Jaden word snel beter en kom eens weer bij ons thuis :Jaden knikte zij en Jesse gingen de kamer uit en deden de deur toe Jaden viel in slaap na 1 uur ging de deur open Jaden 's ogen gingen wijd open en keek naar de deur :Jaden:Jesse nu al terug:de deur ging open Jaden' s ogen gingen wijd open in geschokt en erg bang :stem:hallo Jaden fijn je weer te zien :

* * *

**:me:oh God wie was dat**

**:Jany:hij of zij heeft gaan Jaden pijn doen neeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!:**

**:me:wat nu Jaden Yuki! hou vol okay!!!**

**:Aura:oh man en ik moet met dezen mensen hier op gescheept zitten wel goede nacht alweer bey en vergeet niet R&R wanneer doen jullie het eens!**

**let niet op haar ze is uit de verkeerd been in de verhaal gestapt:**

**:Aura:hou je mond:ze gooide een schoen:**

**okay okay jeez dag en goede nacht**

**:Aura:ik zei hou je mond en gooide weer een schoen:**

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! spijkers!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Spionen En Ontsnappingen

**hey iedereen dit is weer iets nieuws bij yugioh GX en hoe vinden jullie het ik hoop het cool**

**:me:DP is nog seeds zoek !**

**:Jany:hij moet date met fans DP waar zit je !!!!**

**:broer.w:ik denk echt niet dat hij gaat antwoorden:**

**:me:voor we gaan beginnen met de verhaal willen we zeggen dat er nog 5 nieuwe verhalen bij komen dus hou je klaar mijn vrienden dit word de beste jaar van jullie allemaal op het einde van chapter kunnen jullie weten waarom jullie met ons mogen praten **

* * *

Haou ging met Yubel naar de kamer van Jaden :Haou:ik hoop maar dat Jaden het me vergeeft:Yubel:ja wel he het is voor ons allemaal wennen :Haou keek Yubel aan en bloosde :Yubel:he dude voel je wel goed je bent rood:Haou:nee het is niks :ze kwamen bij kamer 14 ze keken elkaar aan :Yubel:doe het nu :Haou:ja ja :hij klopte op de deur de deur ging open een kiertje maar Haou keek Yubel aan en deed de deur open en deed de licht aan hij keek verschrokken de dekens van de bed zijn over hoop de glas water is op grond gevallen een klein spatje bloed was op de lakens :Yubel:wat is hier gebeurt :Haou:geen idee Jaden:hij ging dieper de kamer in hij zag een papier op de nachtkastje en ging met Yubel er naar toe :Haou:**willen jullie hem terug kom over 3 dagen middernacht bij de fontains park met 10.235689 million euro en als je de jonge ooit in leven wil zien getekent de dame van het gif **:Haou keek in schok en liet de papier vallen hij ging op zijn knieen en zette zijn gezicht in zijn handen Yubel huilde na 10 minuten kwamen Rei en Jesse Jesse heeft de politie gebeld en dan de ouders van Jaden :Jesse:ik zei het toch dat was alles:agent:dus u liet hem alleen in de kamer :Jesse:ja ik ging even weg nou misschien beetje lang maar ik deed de deur zeker weten op slot en hij zal het niet van zich zelf krijgen eigelijk omdat ik zijn sleutel per ongeluk mee nam :de agent knikte toen plots kwam de ouders van Jaden en Haou Jaden 's moeder keek rond en zag Jesse:Jensen:waar is mijn zoon!:Jesse:ik......weet het niet:Herman:en jij noemt je nog een leraar je laat mijn zoon gewoon ontvoeren! monster!:Herman duwde Jesse tegen de grond en begon te vechten de agenten pakte hun en trok ze van elkaar af :Haou:pap ! stop het is niet Anderson 's schuld! :Herman:Anderson?dus jij ben die klootzak die mijn zoon problemen gaf! ik vermoord jou!:Jensen:Herman kalmeer je zelf! denk aan je bloeddruk!:Herman keek moordlustig naar Jesse maar liet maar gaan :Haou:Anderson ik wil met je spreken :Jesse keek naar Haou en knikte :Herman:laat je niet kennen Haou laat je ook niet ontvoeren :Haou rolde zijn ogen en Jensen keek kwaad naar haar echtgenoot:Herman:wat:Haou:okay Anderson leg uit wat is er gebeurd toen jij en Jaden bij je familie logeerde:Jesse:okay wil je het echte verhaal goed Jaden was weg gelopen op dat moment hij was boos en bang ik ging achter hem aan op dat moment kwamen we mijn nicht tegen en zijn naar haar huis gegaan en hebben daar logeerd omdat het al laat was Jaden vertelde een beetje over zijn leven over zijn moeder vader zijn zusje Molly:hij keek naar het meisje die bij haar ouders zijn ze was huilen en Yubel probeerde haar te trosten :Jesse:Thomas mijn neef vroeg over ander familie leden hij vertelde dat hij een tante heeft een oom een nicht en 1 tante aan de moeders kant:Haou:tante Rose:Jesse:wat is er gebeurd met haar kinderen en man:Haou:haar man is dood gevonden in zijn auto bij de rivier het bleek dat hij in de hoofd is geschoten haar kinderen waren ieder op de 16 verjaardag verdwenen meer niet :Jesse:Jaden vertelde dat hij dood ziek werd op de beozek van zijn tante toen hij klaar was met vertellen gingen we slapen en toen kwamen we terug meer niet:Haou:Jaden was ook doodziek maar ik heb eigelijk nooit geweten wat het is :Jesse knikte ja en ze gingen terug naar de :Herman:en iets gevonden :de agenten schudde hun hoofd nee Herman keek naar de grond erg kwaad plots kwamen de anderen :Syrus:wat is hier aan de hand :Haou:Jaden is ontvoerd:Atticus:verbaast me niks :Yubel:oh zijt gij nog steeds kwaad of zo :Atticus:nu je het zegt ja !:Yubel:ik kan jullie stome onnozelaars niet geloven! Jaden heeft dit niet geschreven en waarom zal hij het ook!!!! ik heb zelfs zien huilen !:Syrus:zeker omdat zijn plan is mislukt!:stem:of misschien dat zijn eigen vriende hem achter laten :ze keken om en zagen Ally en haar groep :Jessen:man wat een drukte hier zeg :Yubel:wat komen jullie hier doen :Ally:ik verveelde me en ik kwam zeggen dat ik weet wie die stomme streken heeft uit gehaald met de foto de papieren oh kom op zeg is het zo moeilijk om te zien wie het is :Aster:was jij het!!!!:Ally:nee!!! wie is al jaren vijanden met Jaden wie haat Jaden al die tijd!wie lette nog niet eens op op die persoon!:Yubel:Blair!:Kitty:ring ring ring we hebben een winnaar mensen gaaf haar de beker :Sammy:jullie hebben het niet gemerk he man ik dacht nog dat hier slimme mensen zaten :Bastion:he:Ally:Blair heeft die streken gedaan wie anders ik heb haar betrapt toen ze meer dan iedereen op 2 na tegen Jaden konde op zette ze was er blij mee Jaden zal alleen en verlaten worden :Syrus:Jaden heeft dus niks gedaan het was dus Blair:Yubel:ik kan die meisje nu op dit moment!:Jay:hier is je kans:hij gooide Blair op de grond :Aster:jij bitch!!!:Zane en Syrus:hoe durf je over onze moeder zo te spreken!!!!!:Blair:he ik probeerde Jaden uit één te krijgen ja kan mij wat schelen dat ik ander mans gevoelens kwets van een dooie vrouw!:Zane sloeg in haar gezicht hij en Aster waren die gewoon af rammelen :agent :he stop:Ally:doe jij je werk maar om Jaden te vinden Mr dit is niet één van jou zakens op dit moment :de agent keek haar kwaad aan

bij Jaden

:Jaden:huh waar ben ik :Jaden schreeuwde van pijn zijn arm bloede :Jaden:waar ben ik :stem:oh je bent wakker goed:Jaden keek op en zag zijn tante zijn tante had een gemeen grijns op haar gezicht:Jaden:laat me gaan!:Rose:wat dacht je van nee Jaden:Jaden:waar ben ik :Rose:is je herrinering zo droog dat je had niet meer weet dezen plaats heb je eerder gezien :Jaden keek rond en ja hij heeft dezen plaatsen eerder gezien :Jaden:hoe kom ik hier:Rose:gewoon lieverd ik en mijn maten hier hebben je hier gebracht :Jaden:waar voor:Rose:oh misschien voor Jesse :Jaden keek naar Rose:Rose:oh Jaden heb je het nooit gemerk hoe on verwachts Jesse kwam en die vreemde kinderen (he ik ben niet vreemd Kitty(Aura) misschien maar ik niet!)of heb je de vreemde GSM niet gezien he:Jaden herrinerde de GSM die hij in de badkamer vond in Jesse 's tas:Jaden:laat me gaan ik heb hier niks mee te maken :Rose:oh je hebt alles er mee te maken jij bent de gene die met de gif in aan raking kwam :Jaden:dat was perongeluk laat me gaan!:een wachter sloeg de tegen de muur:Jaden:ow!:Rose:hou je koest Yuki je wilt toch niet als je nicht en neefje eindigen :Jaden:wat:Rose knikte met haar vingers achter hun ging een muur naar boven Jaden voelde ijs koud wind tegen zijn gezicht kwam hij deed zijn ogen open en zag in schok 2 grote ijs blokken hij zag er 2 personen in :Jaden:Peter en Petra!:hij keek in de ijs blokken niet ouder dan 16 jaar:Rose:hoe vind je ze ze gingen dood ik heb ze maar in de ijs blok gezet omnog een herdenking van dezen 2 schatjes te hebben :Jaden:lieg niet tante Rose ik weet het best jij had een hekel aan hun hoe oom ze elke dag bij hun had meer aandacht aan hun besteed dan jou je bent gewoon..........:een klap kreeg zijn gezicht hij keek naar zijn tante:Rose:HOU JE FUCKING MOND ! DIE BASTARD IS DOOD EN WEET JE HOE IK HEB DE KOGEL IN ZIJN HOOFD GESCHOTEN!:Jaden zat in schok:Jaden:jij heb oom vermoord:Rose:ja en het voelde goed ik heb die twee ratten hier in gestopt ik was er zo trots op:Jaden:je bent gestoord!:Rose:wel dank je jaden :Rose grijnsde meerder en meerder als een maniac Jaden is bang erg bang hij is nooit bang geweest in zijn leven na de ziekenhuis hield hij zich sterk dat hij een pestkop nu begint te worden :Jaden:wat ga je doen :Rose:je hier houde natuurlijk Jesse en zijn hulpjes hebben 3 dagen de tijd als hij niet komt of zijn belofte na komt ben je bij jou neef en nicht een mooi verzameling :Rose lachte hard Jaden kreeg tranen _Jesse help me........_smeekte Jaden

terug bij Jesse en co

:agent1:we gaan de stad door zoeken jullie blijven hier niemand verlaat de hotel begrepen doe je het wel dan moet je even veel etalen als de los geld is bij de ontvoering :de mensen begonnen te schreeuwen en protesteren :man1:wat zijn we hier dieren !:Agent1:wil je ook kans nemen om mee genomen te worden!:de man zweeg de mensen keken elkaar aan jesse zat in een hoek hij was over gebogen bij een tas en zat wat in te tikken :Aster:what the hell is dat:Jesse:niks ga nu terug naar de rest van de mensen wat hou u geheim :Jesse:niks :Aster:dan wat was u doen :Jesse:is niet één van je zaken okay :Aster en Atticus keken kwaad naar de leraar Jesse ging weg naar zijn kamer en deed op slot :Aster:ik denk dat hij probeert te ontsnappen :Atticus:gaan we de anderen waarschuwen :Aster knikte ja :Aster:Anderson weet meerder dan we denken :Atticus en Aster gingen naar de anderen :Syrus:ik had niet zo tegen Jaden moeten zijn waarom! waarom!waarom!waarom!waarom!waarom!waarom!waarom!:Yubel sloeg die in de gezicht:Syrus:dank je :Yubel:graag gedaan :Jim:wat nu :Haou:ik breek de nek van iemand die me nu de zelfde vraag vraagt :Jil:ik vroeg het maar:Aster:he jongens:ze keken om en zagen Aster en Atticus komen rennen :Yubel:wat is er :Atticus:we denken :Aster:ik:Atticus rolde zijn ogen :Atticus:okay Aster denkt dat meerder weet van Jaden 's verdwijning :Yubel:wat!:Haou:hoe bedoel je :Aster:Jesse Anderson doet vreemder dan ooit en trouwens hoe weet hij wat er gaat geburen op school waarom is hij meerder bij Jaden dan bij de anderen en nu ik het over denkt Atticus wat vertelde je me over die GSM:Atticus:na tijdje terug heeft Jaden me verteld dat hij een GSM vond in de badkamer in de tas van Jesse en het was een vreed ding voor hem ik kan denk ik geloven voor dat jullie ruzie met hem kregen dat ik een praatje met hem deed bij de WC 's :

1 dag geleden:

Atticus:zo waar waren jullie :Jaden:ik was een wandelen door de straten het regende ik kwam in de park terecht bij de fontain best een mooi zelfs ik kwam Jesse tegen en wij kwamen zijn familie en Rei de nicht die ons in de park eerst vond tegen we gingen naar hun om op te warmen maar we bleven slapen omdat het laat was:Atticus:en hoe vind je zijn familie:Jaden:aardig ik bedoel ze lijken best op hun maar ze zijn best vreemd ik bedoel ze vroeg de hele tijd over mijn familie en over mijn tante Rose je weet wel de gene die met Jesse wow fleurten :Atticus:oh haar en heb je een goede nacht gehad:Jaden zag een grijns op Atticus gezicht:Jaden:Atticus schut up:Atticus:he vertel eens meer over die GSM:Jaden:wel die GSM had een zendertje erop net of het een radio is er zaten veel knopjes op ik drukte op een knop van verrast heid maar toen ik er op drukte kwam een map kaart van :Atticus:oh ja wat van :Jaden:het was net een blue print van de gebouw waar ik over vertelde een vrouwen stem kwam er door het leek meer over Rei 's stem maar dan computer achtig het bleek dat Jesse een leren is over de diamant van DolHeiken straat 7040 :Atticus:DolHeiken straat 7040:Jaden:ja ik vond het vreemd maar ik denk dat hij het doet voor een project meerder niet :Atticus:als jij het zegt Jaden kom we gaan :Jaden knikte ja en deed de kraan toe

:1 dag later:

:Yubel:DolHeiken straat he zou je niet denken dat ze daar Jaden hebben :Syrus:wacht betekent dat:Haou:Jesse Anderson heeft Jaden ontvoerd :Atticus:waar wachte we nog op laten we het de politie zeggen :Yubel:huh hallo iemand thuis ze zijn weg weet je nog :Jim:wel dan doen we toch wat we altijd doen :Hasselberry:stiekem er uit gaan :Jim keek naar hem met een grijns :Jim:stiekem er uit gaan :even later stonden ze allemaal buiten :Jim:dezen plan helpt elke dag :Yubel:hopelijk merken ze niet dat we weg zijn :Haou:ik wil geen huis arest hier voor krijgen :ze rende door de straten en Jim rende in de steeg iedereen volgende hem:Yubel:wat:Jim:Anderson in zicht:ze keken op en zagen Jesse met Rei en Thomas ze leken te praten Rei was kwaad praten en Thomas op een slim manier:Bastion:zo zo zijn dat zijn handlangers:Yubel:zo te zien wel ja :Syrus:maar wie zijn ze :Atticus:ik denk dat die vrouw Rei is:Jim:Rei:Atticus:de nicht van Anderson

"moment":Jaden:en Rei de nicht die ons in de park eerst vond:"gedaan":Yubel:ze lijken wel op Jesse dat moet ik toe geven :de 3 volwassenen stapte de auto in :Haou:fijn en nu :Jim:rennen :Syrus:met dezen benen :hij keek naar zijn kleine benen:Hasselberry:daar heeft hij een punt voor soldaat:hij kreeg een kwade blik van Syrus :Jim:misschien mates kunnen we die moters pakken:Syrus:stelen :Aster:zie dit niet als stelen maar lenen :even later:een man kwam de winkel uit hij lijk een gangster met een paar groepjes :man:kom we gaan :hij keek naar zijn moter die wel weg is :man:he waar is mijn moter nou:Yubel reed op een moter met Haou achter zich Haou hield zich echt stevig vast want Yubel wil blijkbaar de auto niet uit het oog verliezen :Yubel:ik kan niet geloven dat we het doen !:Haou:nou geloof het maar!:Yubel:en het is leuk!:Haou:wat is er leuk aan stelen!:Aster:lenen!:Haou:lenen! of me een hart aanval bezorgen !!!:Yubel:beide!!!! jaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!:Jim:kom op mates! het blijk dat ze gaan stoppen we gaan achter die bosjes!:de vrienden verstopte zich achter de bossen :Yubel:wat gaan ze doen :Syrus:het blijk wel Yubel dat ze uit stappen :Yubel sweatdropped:Yubel:weet ik ook wel maar wat zijn ze van plan :de 3 volwassenen gingen een groot gebouw binnen Zane stond op en rende met Hasselberry naar binnen :Jim:fijn nu zijn we ze kwijt :Bastion:nee hoor ik heb een zender geven dat we kunnen volgen en horen wat ze doen :Hasselberry:we zijn binnen soldaten :Zane:het blijk een bedrijf te zijn :Syrus:waarom wil Anderson zo veel boete betalen om naar een bedrijf te gaan :Yubel:geloof me Syrus leraren zijn de vreemdste mensen die je kan leren kennen:iedereen:zo waar:

:bij Jaden:

:Rose:wel dat was leuk niet Jaden :Rose had een zweep in haar handen bloed druppelde op de grond Jaden 's kleren waren gescheurd zijn haar was in de war zjn ogen waren wazig hij wild slapen schrammen waren goed te zien op zijn lichaam :Rose:wat wil je meer:ze sloeg op zijn wang waar een flinke schram kwam Jaden had tranen in zijn ogen het prikte aan zijn huid :Rose:oh fijn hij gaat wenen jij daar!:een man kwam er aan :Rose:gooi hem in de kooi nummer 177 okay en bewaak het ik ga terug naar de hotel:de man knikte en nam Jaden op en ging weg :Rose:eens zien hoe Jesse me gaat aan vallen met hele boel mensen er bij :en ze ging lachent als een heks weg

:bij de rest:

:Syrus:waar zijn jullie :Zane:hoe moet ik het weten we zijn nog steeds buiten :Hasselberry:op zoek naar ontverwacht deur opening :Haou:waar keek Jaden ook al weer oh ja jullie moeten ergens een vuilnis opening zoeken !:Zane:wat dit is een bedrijf geen ...............:een groot deur ging open Zane keek hoe een vrachtwagen weg reed:Haou:wat zei je Zane:Zane:laat maar:hij en Hasselberry rende de gebouw in :Hasselberry:poew! wat een stank !!!:Zane:wat dacht je dat het was een parfum winkel !:Hasselberry:Syrus sokken ruiken nog frisser dan dit :Syrus:he wat bedoel je daar nu mee!:plots voelde Jim een hand op zijn schouder hij keek verschrokken :Jim:Axel!:de vriende keken om :Axel:zo iets gemist:Aster:was jij niet in Parijs :Axel:ik verveelde me en trouwens ik heb een gevoel dat er iets niet klopte toen Alexis me belde dat er erg veel problemen waren met Jaden en zo :Jim:ja we allemaal hadden ruzie met hem behalve Yubel en Haou en hij is nu ontvoerd :Aster:wacht hoe weet je waar we zijn heb een zender in onze kleren gestopt:Axel:dat infromatie hou ik er uit gesloten :Syrus en Aster:pervert!:Yubel keek vervelend naar de jongens ze keken terug naar de scherm :Zane:waar is een poort:Axel:Zane hoor je me:Zane:Axel ja ik hoor je :Axel:goed zie je een deur met erop sluit deur :Zane keek rond :Zane:ja :Axel ga er naar toe en pakt de knoppen er af:Zane zag knopje daar hij pakte een scherp ding en haalde het er af :Hasselberry:wat moet hij er mee doen :Axel:de deur open maken die ding is veel te sterk om met de handen open te maken :Hasselberry:wel dan heeft die Hasselberry hier nog niet ontmoet:hij rende naar de deur en stampte het met zijn voet 5 seconde is het stil :Hasselberry:auw! auw! auw! auw!:Zane sweatdropped:Zane:hij heeft je nog maar 1 minuut gekent en heeft je al er onder de rest sweatdropped:Axel:sukkel:Jim:wat je zegt mate :

bij Jaden

:hij wer in de kooi gegooid en de wachter duwde de ijzere hard toe en bleef er voor staan Jaden duwde zich zelf tegen de muur tranen prikte zijn ogen uit en liepen langs zijn wangen :Jaden:ik haat mijn leven :waar is Jesse hij moet er toch nu hier zijn :Jaden :Jesse kom me helpen plies! :Jaden had tranen in zijn ogen en keek rond hij zag een hoog raam een bed en 3 stelen en een kast :Jaden:wat als ik nou :

:bij Rose(Bitch sterf!)

Rose kwam de hotel binnen en keek rond mensen waren praten iedereen druk heen en weer :Rose:wat een drukte hier:ze ging verder en verder dieper binnen de hotel tot ze bij iemand botste :Rose:Rita:Rita:oh hey Rose ben je ook gebeld door de politie:Rose:ja :Karel:hey Rose:Rose zag zijn zus en schoon broer komen Jensen ging in de armen van Rose en huilde :Jensen:het is vreselijk Rose! vreselijk!:Rose:wow wow kalm je zelf zus je gaat zo ziek worden als je niet stopt met huilen :Jensen:Jaden is ontvoerd !:Rose:Jaden:Herman:ja hij is ontvoerd het is allemaal die Anderson zijn schuld!:Rose:wow wow kalm jij je zelf ook zo maak je Jensen meerder bang ja :ze keek kwaad maar ze keek de anderen aan ze hadden een baby in hun armen :Rosa:oh en wie is dit:Rita bloosde :Rita:onze dochter ze is al 10 maanden oud en ze heet Klara:Karel :we zijn blij dat we Klara in onze leven nu hebben :Rose:natuurlijk :ze keek de baby aan haar ogen hadden een ander glans dan ze had bij ander baby (die ze ook heeft gezien en wou vermoorde in haar hoofd) :Herman:heeft iemand Haou gezien en de rest :Jensen:nee Haou!:ze rende de hele buurt rond Herman ging achter hun aan en Rose ging met Karel en Rita mee om ook Haou te zoeken :Jensen:Haou ,Yubel! jongens :Herman:Yubel waar zijn jullie! Haou!:ze kwamen weer bij de midden punt:Jensen :en gevonden:ze schudde hun hoofd nee Rita zat de slapende Klara heen en weer te wiegen :Rita:waar kunnen ze zijn :Karel :misschien nee hoe kunnen ze het doen zonder dat iemand het merk :Rita zag een groepje kindere ze gaf Klara aan Karel en ging naar de kinderen :Rita:hey ik ben de tante van Haou hebben jullie hem gezien :Alexis:ja ik ik zag hem samen met de anderen en Yubel naar de trap gaan waar ze naar de kelder kunnen gaan:Rita:kelder:Blair:ze hebben zeker ontdekt dat in de kelder een deur opening is om naar buiten te gaan :Blair werd verzorgt door Mindy en Jasmine :Rita:huh bedankt meisjes:ze ging weg:Blair:net haar neef..........auw!:Mindy:sorry:Alexis zuchte en keek naar buite _Jaden waar ben je _Rita rende terug naar de anderen :Karel:en :Rita:ik denk dat ze weg zijn :Jensen:wat:Rita:de meisjes hebben hem en de rest naar de kelder zien gaan de meisje met zwart haar beweerd dat er een opening is om naar buiten te kunnen en waar is Rose:Jensen:naar WC :Rita:oh:ze pakte Klara en zong een slaap liedje voor haar :

in de WC van de vrouwen Rose zat voor de spiegel :Rose:die kleine etter is zeker op zoek naar zijn broer:een vrouw kwam van de WC en was haar handen wassen:Rose:wacht maar dat ik hem in mijn handen hem dan ga ik hem in de leeuwen kooi stoppen dat hij schreeuwt van angst hahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!:ze lach zo hard dat de vrouw die haar handen waste bang maakte de vrouw rende weg Rose lette niet op haar ze ging naar de WC die een raam bij heeft die ook hoog is ze klom op Wc (ze heeft wel de deur van de WC op slot gezet ) en deed de raam open en ging uit de gebouw ze lande in de struiken ze stond op ze doet haar kleren te gooid haar haar en ze deed de blaadjes van haar af en ging snel weg :

bij de rest:

:Haou:dit is saai :Yubel:wat moeten we een ander programma zetten of zo :Haou:nee :Yubel:oh dan zwijg :Axel:en dank druk op 32987xdf:Zane:gedaan de deur is open :Hasselberry en hij gingen naar buiten en zagen een gang en liepen door :Zane:man wat is dit plek :Hasselberry:het lijk helemaal niet op een bedrijf als je het mij vroeg:Yubel:het lijk meer een gebouw uit de films :Zane:oh hou toch op dank je dat hier een trainings plek is waar ze met pistolen schieten op nep poppen :ze vonden een deur en keken deur een keertje daar waren mannen en vrouwen bezig met schieten op nep poppen training plek stond er :Yubel:wat zei je Zane:Zane:spreek niet tegen mij voor 5 minuten :ze liepen door Hasselberry hoorde voetstappen en trok Zane in een sleet en hield zijn hand voor zijn mond 2 mannen in vreemde kleren kwamen voor bij :man2:de schip is klaar op te vertrekken :Man1:zal het eindelijk dan dit gedoe stoppen :man2:hopelijk wel:ze waren weg Hasselberry keek naar Zane die kwaad naar hem keek hij liet hem los en keek met een nerveus glimlachje naar hem :Zane:hou je mond hier over:en ging weg:Hasselberry:natuurlijk soldaat:ze liepen door

bij Jaden

Jaden had de bed voor de raam gezet hij zette de kast er op dan de stoel en nog een stoel en dat was genoeg hij klimde er voorzichtig op en probeer de raam hendel te pakken hij kreeg het:Jaden:yes:en deed het open de raam ging open Jaden klimde er uit en keek onder het was erg hoog is in de 20:Jaden:oh god :hij hoorde de deur kraken iemand kwam er aan :Jaden keek onder en zag paar struiken hij slikte dit was zijn enige kans de hendel ging onder _ik bid voor u god.............._en hij sprong

* * *

**:me:oh mijn god Jaden heeft gesprongen !**

**:Jany:mijn god wat gaat er gebeuren !**

**:Aura:oh mijn God houde jullie je mond**

**:me en Jany:neh Aura waarom moeten we onze mond houde **

**:Aura werd kwaad en was met ons aan het vechte **

**:broer.W:nou terwijl die 3 meisjes vechte ga ik het uit leggen jullie mogen ons bereiken als jullie het kunnen om te praten wat je van de verhalen vind hoe je het vind over 3 weken kunnen jullie ons bereiken goed ciao en R&R**


	10. Een 2 Onvoering En Een 2 Ontsnapping

**hey iedereen de verhaal is bijna verlopen maar nu nog niet**

**:me:hey nou ik heb gehuilt Jaden is gesprongen van de 20 verdieping :**

**:Jany:te hope dat het nog met hem gaat:**

* * *

Haou was in slaap gevallen ondertussen :Yubel:man dit duurt denk ik eeuwen :Jim:ik denk dat ze nu merken dat we weg zijn :de anderen knikte plots ging Haou 's GSM hij schoot wakker en nam op :Haou:ja met Haou Yuki:Jensen:waar zijt gij!!!:Haou:mam ! wat is er !:Jensen:vertel me niet 'mam wat is er' klote tegen mijn waar zijt gij! je vader en ik zitten hier ongerust toen we jullie niet vonden :Haou:ik huh .............mam niet huilen :de rest keken terug naar de scherm :Syrus:zoude ze daar gevaarlijke dingen hebben :Hasselberry:nu je het zegt soldaat zoud ze het ik bedoel hebben ze hier dat vreemd groen spul hoe heet het ook alweer:Aster:ecto plasma:Hasselberry:juist ecto plasma waar ze de wapens er mee laden :Zane:doe niet kinder achtig Hasselberry er is echt geen :hij deed een deur open waar ze een groot glaze buizen zagen waar de groene engerie ecto plasma door liep en in de wapans gingen :Hasselberry:wat zei je Zane:Zane:Hasselberry:Hasselberry:ja:Zane:schut up:Yubel:wat is er jongens ik zie niks door al het groen wat hebben jullie gevonden:stem:ja wat hebben jullie gevonden :ze keken om en zagen Thomas:Zane:huh jongens haal hulp snel!:Hasselberry:rennen!:hij en Zane rende weg:Thomas:kom terug hier jullie twee!!!:Yubel:dit is niet goed:Syrus:kom we gaan hulp halen :Haou:ik moet hangen mam ik spreek met je later :ze gingen op de moters en rijde weg :Syrus:we moeten de politie waarschuwen :Yubel:duh dat gaan we ook doen :ze rede langs de wegen toen plots een limo voor een reed ze stopte alleemaal Yubel raakte bijna de auto :Haou:dat was gelukkig op tijd :Yubel knikte:de auto deur vloog open en daar kwam Rose uit :Rose:wat is hier aan de hand :Haou:tante Rose! u moet ons helpen :Rose:met wat:Syrus:mijn broer en Hasselberry zijn gevangen genomen door mensen in die bedrijf:hij wijsde naar de bedrijf achter ver van hun :Rose:ik zie het kom in stappen ik breng jullie naar mijn huis en daar prate we rustig :Jim:praten rustig ma-am onze vriende zitten in moeilijk heden :Rose:in stappen!:ze rende de limo in en reden weg de moters waren veilig verborgen

bij Zane en Hasselberry

:Zane:dit is zo echt niet goed :hij en Hasselberry rende door de buizen heen en weer Thomas sprong plots uit het niets te voor schijn en hield ze goed vast:Thomas:relax ik sta aan jullie kant:Hasselberry:jij ontvoerde Jaden je staat juist niet aan ons kant:Thomas:ik Jaden ontvoeren die jonge is juist te lief om pijn te doen ik denk dat het allemaal een groot misverstand is :Jesse:wat is hier aan de hand:ze zagen Jesse in vrede jumpsuit naar hoe toe lopen ze merken dat Thomas de zelfde jumpsuit heeft als Jesse:Thomas:we hebben gewoon 2 bezoekers bij ons Jesse:Jesse:Hasselberry en Zane wat in de naam van God doen jullie hier:Jesse keek kwaad naar hun en zij keken kwaad terug :Hasselberry:je heb Jaden ontvoerd :Zane:we weten het nu wel :Jesse:ontvoerd ik heb Jaden juist niet ontvoerd jongens:Zane:maar je vroeg allemaal vreemde dingen over zijn familie en het blijk ook dat je altijd in zijn buurt bent :Jesse:miserstanden ik heb daar hekel aan nou kom ik leg het jullie jongens uit wat er werkelijk heid aan de hand is

bij de rest:

Rose keek naar de kinderen die achter zitten :Jim:man wat gaat er met Zane en Hasselberry nu gebeuren :Yubel:ik hoop dat het goed komt met hun :Haou:maar hoe gaat de politie het nou geloven ze gaan heus geloof ik niet geloven wanneer ze horen dat mijn tante hier het hoord van haar neef en vrienden echt waar wie gaat dit allemaal geloven :Yubel:maar toch ik ook dat het goed gaat met Jaden :de anderen knikte ja :de tante deed de zwart venster omhoog dat er haar niet zien en horen ze keek naar de man die aan het stuur is :Rose:dit gaat uit de hand lopen als we niet op passen :man:kom op nou Roe wat kan er mis gaan :Rose:wees blij dat je nog een baan heb Will anders lag je lang op straat:Will:tuurlijk Roe tuurlijk wat gaan we doen met die knul als we het geld hebben :Rose:oh hoe ga ik het zeggen als we bij de bedrijf zijn gaan we hem en de rest van dezen snot apen in ijs zetten en dan is de buit hier van ons:ze lachte over de plan van Rose :

bij Zane en Hasselberry:

:Zane:wat zegt u :Jesse:ja ik en mijn familie zijn al jaren achter de geheim van het gif bezig :Thomas:onze familie zoeken een tegen middelen om de onbenaamde gif te stoppen het was verdwenen maar onze familie houde er oogje op :Jesse:tot dat ik Rose heb ontmoet de tante van Jaden en Haou

:toen Jesse 16 jaar was:

:meester:klas dit is Jesse Anderson wees aardig voor hem :Jesse ging zitten en zag een meisje voor in de klas zitten ze keek op het bord:meester:zo allemaal wat is nu belangrijk van de wereld als je een beroep als een dokter:de meisje stak haar hand om hoog:meester:ja Rose:Rose:het belangrijkste is het virus te maken de vius die alles wat leeft dood die al 1000 jaren geleden was ontstaan door Elles Markens in 1238:de meester keek haar aan en lachte zich kapot de rest van de klas ook behalve Jesse:meester:dat bestaat nog niet eens Rose !hoe kom je er bij! hahahahahahaha!!!!!:"Jesse:ik wis dat Rose kwaad was en ik zag haar altijd naar de bieb gaan ik had het vermoede dat ze de gif was op sporen dus moest ik alles in mijn kracht doen om haar te stoppen":Jesse volgde Rose naar de bieb ze stopte en keek om en ging door ze ging naar de dokters boeken en las:Rose:virussen en hun geschiedenis :Rose:dit moet het zijn:ze nam het en las het Jesse was haar spioneren van de ander kant van het rek Jesse bloosde als ze haar bruin haar achter doet hij struikelde over een plastic balletje en kwam op grond :Rose:he gaat het:Jesse keek op en zag Rose hij bloosde meerder:Jesse:ja het gaat:Rose helpte hem opstaan en ze begonnen te lachen :mevrouw van bieb:wat staan jullie daar! te lachen dit het bieb ! niet het lach huis! er uit! eruit!:Jesse en Rose lachte nog steeds en gingen weg :

:verleden gedaan:

:Jesse:ik en Rose hadden paar maanden gedate maar ik heb het uit gemaakt omdat ik en mijn familie moeste verhuizen ik heb hun eigelijk nooit vertelt dat Rose er op zoek was naar het gif tot ik hoorde dat Rose van school wa gestuurd van inbraak in school in de LAB te komen om de virus te maken ze is in de gevangenis gezet voor 3 maanden en werd vrij gezet ze was plots naar het gekken huis gestuurd daar werd ze bitter hoe ouder ze werd:Zane:oh mijn god dus Jaden en Haou 's tante heeft het gif gemaakt :Rei:en Jaden ontvoerd want hij kwam in zijn geboorte in aanraking met het gif:Zane:wat bedoel je :Rei:waarom we over zijn familie vroegen was omdat we wisten dat Jaden de neef was van Rose ze lijken ze sterk op elkaar :Jesse:daarom woude we alles weten de rest van de familie en zo :Thomas:we weten wat Rose deed met haar echt genoot en man ze schoot haar man dood en de kinderen oh god wie weet wat ze daar mee heeft gedaan :Zane en Hasselberry keken elkaar aan :Zane:en wat als :Hasselberry:de rest Rose zien we hebben hun gestuurd voor hulp :Jesse:dan moeten we snelle op groeping doen kom!:ze rende allemaal uit de lokaal

:bij Haou en Co

:Haou zat buiten te kijken het begon donker te worden :Haou:Jaden.........:plots voeld Haou een schok :Yubel:wat is er Haou:Haou:niks Yubel ik dacht gewoon aan iets:Yubel:dacht je aan Jaden :Haou zei niks :Yubel:rustig maar het komt goed ik beloof het:Haou keek haar aan en glimlachte hij knikte ja de auto stopte en de kinderen stapte met Rose er uit :Syrus:wow wat een huis:Rose:huis het is een villa kom ik ga drinken aan jullie geven en dan kunnen jullie me de verhaal geven :Haou keek de rest aan ze haalde hun schouders op en gingen achter Rose aan Jim op een ander hand voeld zich niet veilig bij die vrouw ze gingen binnen :Rose:blijf hier ik haal wat te drinken :ze ging weg de anderen waren gewoon zitten :Atticus:wat is dit ze heeft hier geen TV:Haou:mijn tante zegt dat ze haar stroom niet verspild aan de TV :Syrus:wow maar echt dit huis is gezellig:Jim:ik ga even plassen :Haou:ik wijs je de weg:Jim knikte ja en ging weg ze gingen naar de badkamer:Jim:Haou:Haou keek naar Jim:Jim:ik moet met je prate over u tante:Haou:van wat:Jim:sorry Haou ik wil niet dat je kwaad bent op mij maar ik denk dat we haar hier moeten vertrouwen :Haou:hoezo ze is mijn tante:Jim:ik weet niet maar iets zeg me dat ze niet de vertrouwen is ik heb hier gewoon een slecht voor gevoel Haou :Haou:luister Jim ik weet best dat je weet wat je doet maar huh dit is mijn tante hier okay ze is niet de aardigste om mee te spreken maar echt ze is wel te vertrouwen :Jim:als jij het zegt Haou ik vertrouw haar niet en het zal niet verranderen :Jim ging plassen en Haou deed stiekem de deur op slot :Jim:Haou oh erg grapoig mate! doe die deur open!:Haou:blijf hier maar een tijdje:_dat zal je leren om iemand van mijn familie hier voor te beschuldigen !_Haou ging weg Jim zuchte dit gaat niet goed komen

ergens anders een man en een vrouw waren picknicken met hun kinderen bij het bos :Anne:mama kijk er iemand in het water zwemmen:de vrouw keek op en schreeuwde:Mieke:Johan! kom snel er verdrinkt iemand!:haar man kwam er aan en ging het water in en zwom naar de lichaam :Johan:man jij zit vol bloed zeg en ging snel uit het water en zette de lichaam neer Mieke haalde een groot handdoek voor hun beide :Mieke:leeft hij nog:Johan:ja hij leeft nog:Mieke zuchte van op luchting :Valon:papa mama wie is dat:Mieke:dat weten we niet Valon we vragen het hem als hij wakker is :na 5 minuten hoorde ze gehijg ze keken op en zagen bruine ogen naar hun kijken :Johan:hoe voel je :jonge:goed :Mieke:hier:ze gaf hem water hij dronk het in één keer op :jonge:waar ben ik :Mieke:in het bos mijn man hier heeft je uit het water gered :Johan:hoe heet jij :de jonge keek hem met zijn bruine ogen aan zijn bruin haar plakte aan zijn huid vast zijn kleren waren net of hij gevochten heeft met iets of iemand:jonge:James:Mieke:James waar zijn je ouders:James:zeker thuis :Johan:weten ze dat je hier zijt :James:nope ik was ontvoerd en mishandeld ik kon ontsnappen om van de 20 verdieping te springen meer niet :Mieke keek in schok naar de jonge James:James:ik moet gaan ik ga mijn broer en mijn vrienden zoeken ze zijn zeker al ongerust:Mieke:wacht we bellen de politie en de ziekenhuis je kan echt niet zo door lopen :James:ik moet echt gaan MVR! bedankt ik ben je er dank baar voor! maar ik moet echt gaan! en nu !:hij rende op zijn bloedigen voeten van hun weg :Johan:ik start de auto:Mieke:ik bel de ziekenhuis en de politie :

bij Haou en Co

:Yubel:Haou waar is Jim:Haou:Jim is even plassen :Yubel:oh okay:toen kwam tante Rose met limonade:Rose:ik heb de politie gebeld ze komen zo over een uur :Haou knikte hij had flinke dorst en nam de limonade iedereen deed zijn voorbeeld na ze hadde net al hij grote dorst ze dronke aan de glazen en ze waren leeg :Rose:en vertel maar eens:Haou:wel het begon op H-et...............:plots viel er een glas op de grond de anderen glazen vielen ook op grond iedereen viel in diepe slaap Haou probeer zich wakker te houde (ik ook ik ben dood op :broerW:slaap dan:neee!!!):Rose:echt waar dat jullie onnozelaars hier in trappen zeg!:en zijn ogen sloten bij Jim :Jim:er moet een uit gang zijn van de badkamer ik ga echt niet harder schreeuwen of bonken ik vertrouw die vrouw niet:hij keek op en zag een raam:Jim:natuurlijk :hij stond op en klom op de WC en deed raam op en stapte op de tegels van de badkamer en nam de muurtje vast en hefde zich zelf omhoog en keek naar onder niet diep zo dat is een goede teken hij sprong er van af en rende van de huis weg en ging snel naar de politie dit kan niet meer op houde

:bij Zane en Hasselberry

de auto reed hun en weer Hasselberry en Zane droegen de zelfde jumpsuits die de anderen hebben :Zane:okay waar gaan we naar toe :Jesse:we gaan eerst naar de hoofd gebouw :Hasselberry:wat die huis waar je met Jaden logeerde:Jesse keek bloosend naar Hasselberry:Jesse:hoe...........:Thomas:kijk uit!:Jesse keek voor en stopte meteen voor hun was Jim hij keek verschrokken naar de auto Zane en Hasselberry kwamen er uit :Zane:Jim! gaat het!:Jim:ja mate het gaat alleen erg geschrokken:Jesse:sorry Jim ik had je niet gezien :Jim:jij bent :Jesse:ik ben Jesse Anderson wacht ben je hier alleen :Jim:ja de rest zijn bij die tante Rose van Haou en Jaden ik had Haou gewaarschuwd maar hij luisterde niet en sloot me op bij de WC ik roepte geen hulp meer dus ben ik door de raam gegaan en ben ik zo ontsnapt :Jesse:oh god dat is slecht nieuws erg erg slecht nieuws:Jim:wat:Zane:kom:hij pakte Jim en ze gingen in de auto Hasselberry volgde en ze reden weer weg Jim doet de jumpsuit aan terwijl hij aandachtig naar de verhaal luistrert:Jim:wow die vrouw prettig gestoord:Hasselberry:duh:Jim:zo en wat nu:Jesse:we gaan naar de huis waar ik met Jaden hebben logeerd daar zijn aan tal dingen die we nodig hebben voor dit strijd :Zane ,Hasselberry en Jim keken alle 3 ongerust dit is voor hun vriende en Jaden die nog steeds geen hoofd boven water is verschenen :Jim:goed dan :

* * *

**:me:en hoe vonden jullie het geen zorgen dit is niet het voor laatste stuk blijf kijken :**

**:Jany:man het net een programma die je elke dag ziet ik hoop dat je geniet**

**:broerW:ik verveel me ik verveel me en het is nog niet gedaan!:**

**:Aura gooide een schoen naar hem :**

**:broerW:auw!:**


	11. De Strijd

**hey iedereen weer een nieuwe chapter en dit keer 11 leuk he :**

**me:hey iedereen en ik hoop dat jullie goede avond hebben ik zit hier maar te schrijven en te schrijven ik kan niet stoppen!!!!**

**:broerW:echt waar jij hebt terapie nodig**

**:me:oh en jij niet dan:we begonnen ruzie te maken **

**:Heil:wel geniet van de verhaal jongens en meisjes natuurlijk **

* * *

Jim ,Zane en Hasselberry keken de huis aan en dan naar Jesse en Thomas:Jesse:kom:ze stapte uit en gingen de huis binnen :Jesse:okay volg me :Zane:wat moeten we hier pakken Jesse:Jesse:we gaan naar de kelder daar hebben we spullen die we nodig hebben :Zane knikte ja en volgde :Jim:hey ik heb een vraagje :ze keken hem aan :Jim:moeten we niet Haou en Jaden 's ouders waarschuwen :Jesse:sorry dat ik het zeg maar nee het heeft een gevaar oog dat we Rose zo uit het oog verliezen :Jim:okay dan :ze gingen onder waar ze bij een nog een deur kwamen :Hasselberry:onbevoegde on welkom:Jesse:nou jullie zijn geen onbevoegde we hebben jullie hulp nodig dus kom :hij drukte een code in en de deur ging open hij stapte binnen en deed de licht aan :Jesse:heren welkom bij de machtigste LAB van de wereld:de 3 jongens keken in schok binnen

bij de jonge:

hij rende door de bossen heen kwaad en woede vulde zijn lichaam:James:Rose ik vermoord je als je mijn broer aan raak hier voor!:hij zakte door zijn knieen en leunde tegen de boom stam en nam rustig adem :

bij de gevangenis

Haou deed zijn ogen open en keek rond hij ging recht op en voelde pijn hij hield zijn handen op zijn borzst kast:Yubel:Haou!:hij keek op en zag de anderen hij rende naar hun toe :Haou:gaat het:Yubel:ja en jij je hebt pijn niet:Haou:wat echt niet:hij kreunde weer van pijn Yubel rolde haar ogen :Yubel:ja vast laat zien :de jongens keken bloosend als de enigste meisje van de groep de T-Shirt van Haou af trekt een rode lange streep glooide op Haou 's buik ze pakte haar rugzak van haar schouders en pakte water en een doek :Yubel:ik zei je toch dat dit goed van komt:Haou kreunde alleen toen Yubel met de natte doek over zijn buik over de lange rode streep ging hij bloosde wel dat is voor zeker:Atticus:waar zijn we eigelijk :Haou:ik denk in een kooi ik bedoel het lijk meer dat iemand ons hier vast houd :Syrus:u tante zij was bij ons voor we in slaap vielen :Aster:u tante heeft ons ontvoerd ! en nog haar eigen neef!:Haou:maar dat betekent dat ze dan ook:Rose:ja :ze keken om en zagen Rose bij de deur opening:Rose:ik heb niet alleen jullie ontvoerd maar ook Jaden:Haou:jij hebt Jaden ontvoerd! waarom!:hij keek erg kwaad naar haar Yubel keek geschokt en zeker kwaad:Rose:oh hij is een uit stekende lokker voor Jesse Anderson natuurlijk die domme leraar die onnozelle zoon van bitch!!!!!! hij verrade me ik hem alles dat ik kon hebben maar hij moest zo nodig in mijn weg staan !!! als het niet voor de politie was had ik hem zeker ook vergigtigt :Syrus:waarom Jaden laat hem er buiten :Rose:waarom zou ik hij is toch ook in contact gekomen met de virus toen hij bij mij was:Haou:jij was het die Jaden had vergiftigt jij bitch!!!:hij stond op en wou haar aan vallen maar Rose nam een wapen en het schokte Haou pijnelijk hij viel achter:Yubel:Haou!:ze rende naar hem :Yubel:jij monster bitch!!!:Rose:oh dank je liefje dat zal ik onthoude nou ik ga maar naar Jaden kijken !!!!:ze grijnsde:Syrus:waag het niet om Jaden iets aan te doen ik ruk je strot er uit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: hij schreeuwde hard voor een kleine jongen en man sinds wanneer vloekt Syrus de deur ging toe Yubel huilde en Haou hield haar dicht bij hem

bij Zane en Co

:Zane:okay dat is de laatste :ze gingen weer in de auto en reden weg :Jesse:we gaan de rest halen en gaan slapen we weten waar haar bedrijf was maar konde niet in actie schieten we gaan slapen nu:Hasselberry:maar dan hebben we nog 2 dagen te gaan :Thomas:geen zorgen we vinden je vriend op tijd op dat tijd weet hij dat we hem gaan helpen :Zane ,Jim en Hasselberry knikte en vielen in slaap

bij de hotel :

:Jensen:en :agent:niks MVR geen één spoor van hun zonen en hun vrienden :de ouders van Jaden en Haou 's vrienden waren er ook allemaal huilen voor hun kinderen :Crystal:waar is Yubel waar is mijn dochter!:ze bleef maar huilen Moeders proberen haar te trosten en de vaders vloeken en schreeuwen voor hun kinderen :Herman:hoe kunt u zelf politie noemen u kunt onze kinderen niet eens vinden !!!:Agent:he nog één cometaar en u vlieg voor 3 maanden de bak in :Jensen:Mr sorry mijn man is gewoon gestrest net als ik ik weet dat u je best doen :ze gaf een nerveus glimlach om haar man en de agent uit elkaar te houde om geen ruzie te maken :Jensen:ik ga Haou terug proberen te bellen :Herman knikte ze ging met haar GSM een eindje ver van hun staan toen kwam een man naar Herman en keek hem kwaad aan :Gert:waar is mijn zoon Aster:Herman:hoe moet ik het weten vraag aan Jesse Anderson hij was de laatste die mijn zoon zag en nu is hij weg plus de kinderen :Gert:Jesse Anderson die ken ik :Herman:wat:Gert:ik zat vroeger met hem in school vreemd is hij zeker maar bloed aardig hij heeft nooit gevochten hij maakte ook geen ruzies :Herman:maar ik heb een gevoel dat je ex klasgenoot weet waar de kinderen zijn :Gert:wat:toen kwam Jensen terug:Jensen:hij neemt niet op het klopt niet Herman Haou neemt altijd op :Herman:okay genoeg! ik ga mijn kinderen zelf zoeken! ook al word het hier mijn dood!!!:hij rende de hotel uit naar zijn auto en reed weg :Molly:mam waar gaat pap naar toe :Jensen:huh Rita pas jij op Molly ik ga achter Herman aan :Karel:ik help:hij ging met haar mee Rita hield Molly dicht bij haar:Rita:Jaden Haou :ze kreeg tranen in haar ogen :

de nacht was voor bij

Herman was in de auto in slaap gevallen dicht bij het bos pad :Herman:oh ja Jaden en Haou zoeken :plots zag hij dat een auto voor hem was 2 mensen stapte uit het waren Jensen en Karel :Herman:Jensen:hij stapte uit:Jensen:daar zit je ! we waren je over al zoeken!:Herman:sorry ik zoekte over al en ben blijkbaar in slaap gevallen :Karel:geen wonder de benzine is op je heb geluk anders had je dood kunnen rijde!:Karel keek kwaad naar zijn broer Herman keek naar de grond:Herman:mag ik in jullie auto :Jensen rolde haar ogen samen met Karel plots er getuter uit de verte kwam ze zagen een auto voor hun stoppen een vrouw en een man kwamen uit :Mieke:neem niet kwalijk maar we moeten met jullie praten :Herman:waar mee:Johan:wel we zagen hier auto 's staan we dachten dat er een ongeluk was gebeurt toen we hier kwamen zagen we jullie staan mogen we jullie naam weten :Jensen:ik ben Jensen Yuki en dit is mijn man Herman oh en dit is Karel:Mieke:oh huh we zagen een jonge de laatste tijd hier hij had bruin haar en ogen hj was gewond en we vroegen ons af hebben jullie zoon wel terug gezien :Jensen:nee onze zonen zijn hier met de klas ze zijn ontvoerd en we komen ze zoeken terwijl de politie niks vond :Johan:oh want we zagen een jonge benaamd James hier rond lopen de jonge was meerder mishandelt dan ontvoerd:Karel:wacht bruin haar ogen benaald James dat is Jaden :Johan:huh:Jensen:natuurlijk Jaden noemt zich altijd James bij vreemde lingen :vertel me waar is hij naar toe :Mieke:weten we niet maar hij volgde geloof ik het pad waar je bij de paarde club komt :Mieke:dank je:ze stapte de auto in en reden weg :Johan:okay de volgende keer ik kies ik de vakantie

:bij Zane en Co:

:Zane werd wakker toen de auto starte :Zane:zo gaan we :Jesse:ja de rest staan klaar jullie ook :Zane:ik wel :Hasselberry:ik ook :Jim:yep ik ook :Thomas:okay Jesse iedereen staat klaar om te vertrekken :Jesse:goed nu:ze schoten alle maal door de straten op weg naar de bedrijf _hou vol Jaden ! hou vol _

bij Rose

Rose ontdekte dat Jaden weg is en zoekt hem over al :Rose:en is hij er :man1:nee MVR we vinden hel nergens :Rose:die kleine snot aap ik wist dat we geen meubels daar moeste zette en een raam nog ook :Rose keek kwaad naar de man hij slikte en begon te zweten op zijn hoofd:Rose:zoek hem levend of dood tot morgen in de middernacht is de hele wereld in mijn handen!:ze begon te lachen en keek naar haar scherm waar de plannen op 3 D is geschreven :Rose:maar eerst begin ik maar de schild op te zette dat niemand weg komt :ze drukte op een knop en de aarde begon te schudde iedereen schreeuwde toen ze de blauwe schild zagen op stijgen :Rita:wat is hier aan de hand:ze keek naar buiten met Molly en Klara ze zag de schild:Rita:oh nee :

bij Haou en Co :

Haou werd wakker door de grond aarbeving :Syrus:wat is er aan de hand :Haou:hoe moeten wij het weten :Atticus:ik denk dat het niet veel goed is dat weet ik wel:Yubel:hallo dat weten we ook wel :Atticus:ik probeer het maar :Syrus:huh huh zal wel:Aster:bijna auw!:Bastion:blijk baar moeten we stroom tot dit verwerken :Yubel:wat doen jullie:de vrienden keken naar Axel,Aster en Bastion:Axel:een ontsnappings plan ik heb een gevoel dat Jaden hier niet is :Haou:ik weet zeker dat Jaden hier niet is :Yubel:wat:Haou:toen ik de schokkreeg wist ik dat Jaden op een gevaarlijke manier is ontsnapt hij is nu een weg terug naar ons zoeken :Syrus:dit is niet goed jongens wat nu :bewaker:wat dachten jullie van je mond te houde! ik hoor jullie over de ijzere deur! :Yubel:wel sorry dat we zo lawaairig zijn klootzak!:bewaker:hou je mond Bitch!:Haou:hou zelf je mond ja bosaap:de bewaker was kwaad maar zeide niks de 3 jongens gingen verder werken :Yubel:hopelijk werk die plan van jullie:Bastion:het gaat werken dat weet ik al :Haou keek de jongens aan en zuchte hij ging verder van de groepje zitten en zakte op zijn knieen :Yubel:Haou:Haou keek naar Yubel:Yubel:ik uh moet je iets vertellen :Haou:wat dan Yubel:Yubel beet haar lip en zuchte:Yubel:ik Haou ik ben .........:plots ging de deur open waar Rose stond :Rose:wel wel wel goede mogen mijn kleine schatjes:Axel verbergde de plan in zijn rugzak :Atticus:wat komt u hier doen :Rose:oh oe zal ik het zeggen jullie uit de weg ruimen !:mannen in het zwart gingen naar hun en namen hun en trokken mee de bewaker had Yubel over zijn schouder :Yunel:laat me los ! laat me los!:bewaker:sorry poepje maar dat gaat niet gebeuren maar he:hij vreef over haar kont:bewaker:je hebt wel een lekker kont :Yubel sloeg om in de gezicht en hij sloeg harder n haar gezicht bloed kwam uit haar mond Haou werd woest en trok zich van de bewaker af en gaf de bewaker een boks en ging naar Yubel en de man hij begon met die man te vechten :Rose:genoeg van die kinder achtig heid !:de man stroomde Haou en hij was meteen black out Yubel werd ook geschokt:Syrus:Yubel! Haou!:Rose:breng ze naar het dak en hou ze daar dit feestje is maar nog net begonnen :

bij James (oh weet je wat ik noem hem gewoon terug Jaden)

Jaden was in had bos rennen hij kon niet slapen:Jaden:dit is allemaal mijn schul als ik die stomme plan heb gedaan om Jesse Anderson ontslag te laten doen was dit nooit gebeurd ik hoop maar dat het gaat met Haou en Yubel ze mogen niet naar tante Rose gaan oh stel je voor dat ze al zijn gegaan :hij hoorde plots geritsel hij keek om en zag een man in het zwart:man:wel wel wel hier zit je dus kleine monster :Jaden:oh nee :hij ging achter uit waar hij tegen de boom stam kwam :man:je ontsnap dit keek niet van mij:de man rende naar Jaden met een stroom schok Jaden ging uit de weg en de man raakte de boom Jaden rende snel weg van de man de man ging achter hem aan :Jaden:help! help!:man:niemand kan je horen jonge je ontsnap niet aan je lot:Jaden:wedden van wel :Jaden sprong over groot stam en rende sneller weg de man sprong ook er over:man:kom hier jij kleine snot aap :Jaden:help!:plots kwam hij bij een afrond (wel die beetje diep is met water:Jaden:oh nee:hij keek achter zich waar de man is:man:ik zou maar beter over geven jonge:Jaden was bang:Jaden:laat me met rust:hij ging achter uit en voelde niks hij schreeuwde:man:je bent niks meer dan een bange kleine jonge:Jaden:is is ............niet waar:Jaden keek kwaad hij was toch de pestkop hij had alles zo gepland waarom zou hij zich over geven :Jaden:ik ben Jaden Yuki en ik ga echt niet met een bos aap als u mee:man:geef toch op :Jaden:oh en voor je infromatie ik geef nooit op:en hij sprong de man rende naar hem en was te laat Jaden viel in het water en kwam niet naar boven :man:dit ga ik echt zo niet aan de baas vertellen :

bij Jensen en Co

:Jensen:Jaden:Herman:wat:Jensen:Herman ! ga naar de rivier nu !:Herman:maar waarom.........:Jensen:nu!:Herman:okay okay:hij reed richting de rivier en Jensen stapte uit terwijl Herman nog steeds reed:Karel:wow jij heb één gestoorde en moedige vrouw bij elkaar broer:Herman:what the hell! Jensen!:hij stopte en stapte met Karel uit ze zagen Jensen in het water ze keek rond :Herman:wat zit je te doen kom uit het water!:Jensen:ik kon zweren dat hij hier is Herman!:Herman:wie:Jensen:Jaden ik weet zeker dat Jaden hier is!:Karel:Jensen:je bent gestrest kom :Jensen:een moeder voeld waar haar kinderen zijn ik voel dat Jaden hier is :Herman:en ik ben een vader die zegt dat ik me zorgen echt moet maken over zijn vrouw en kinderen lieverd Jaden is misschien niet meer op aarde als hj nou ja...........:hij keek naar de rivier Jensen kreeg tranen in de ogen en huilde ze ging naar Herman en begon te huilen in de armen van de man :Jaden:allemaal heel mooi en zo maar huh:ze keken plots in schok naar de achter kant waar Jaden in een knoop is met de lianen :Jaden:kan iemand me verdomme helpen! om uit dit schit te komen!:Jensen:Jaden!:zij Herman en Karel gingen naar Jaden en begonnen hem los te doen :Jaden:werd tijd zeg:Herman:waar was je :Jaden:mam pap jullie moeten echt weten wie mij heeft ontvoerd:Jensen:wie Jaden wie heeft jou otvoerd:Jaden:Rose tante Rose:ze keken in schok naar Jaden

:bij Zane en Co:

Jesse:okay we staan klaar :ze gingen naar de voor deur en begonnen de code te krakken :Thomas:dit is zo simpel als een lolly van een baby stelen :Hasselberry:okay he Jesse de rest staan klaar om te vechten :Jesse:goed :de deur ging plots open en Jesse ging met Thomas ,Zane ,Jim en Hasselberry in de rest wachte voor geval dat :Jesse:we moeten nu naar de computer hoofd kamer daar vinden we wie nodig hebben :de rest knikte en gingen door ze rende door de gangen waar ze plots 3 mannen in het zwart zien :man1:he wie zijn jullie:ze hielde zich klaar om te vechte :Jesse:sprong gewoon op de man schouder en duwde die in de rug Thomas bevroor zijn tegen stander en Hasselberry stampte die gewoon in de kruis:man3:jij moeder n-ker oh mijn ballen!!!!!:en hij viel op de grond :Jesse:jij heb echt een trainingskamp nodig om dat de anderen te laten leren :Hasselberry:dat is mijn genoegen :en ze rende allemaal door ze rende door de gangen en kwamen een deur tegen :Jim:daar is een deur :Jesse:nou in beuken dan maar:hij beukte de deur in en hij gin binnen met de anderen ze keken rond:stem:wel wel wel wat hebben we hier:ze keken geschrokken voor het was Rose die in de stoel boven zat mannen in het zwart bedekte de kamer :Rose:lange tijd nooit gezien Jesse Anderson:Jesse hield zich klaar voor het gevecht:Rose:laat de spel:ze grijnsde:Rose:beginnen:

* * *

**en hoe vonden jullie dat **

**:me:wow ik morgen naar school dus ik probeer nu de verhaal te eindigen okay **

**:Jany:wees er bij voor de laatste Chapter:**

**broerW:vlgende keer komt de voor laatste chapter dus hou dezen verhaal in het oog**

**:Aura:goede nacht en R&R okay!!!!**


	12. de lied van over winning

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! mijn god !!!!**

**:me:wat wat is er:**

**het gaat beginnen aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**:broer W kwam er aan en sloot de gedachte op in de kast met plakband**

**:broer W:ik hoop dat jullie genieten van dezen chapter ook mensen en de voorlaatste ook nog **

**

* * *

**Jaden zat in de auto Jensen scheurde met de auto door de bossen :Herman:jou zuster ontvoerde onze zoon! ik ruk de schit uit haar begrepen kan me niet schelen als je kwaad zijt op mij!!!:Jensen:hou je mond het is ook de schok voor mij okay!!!:(wow daar heeft Jaden en Haou hun grote mond lol) :Karel:ik bel de politie :Jaden keek naar buiten donkere wolken waren op steken hij kreeg tranen in zijn ogen en veegde het weg hij hoopte dat hij niet te laat is

bij Jesse en CO

:Jesse:nu:hij schoot met zijn geweer op de man in het zwart de achter viel Zane was vechte met de ander hij schoot op hem hij bukte en sloeg Zane in de gezicht Hasselberry schoot op hem en kwam tegen de muur op Thomas deed een vreemd karate move en schoof 3 mannen in één keer tegen de muur Jim rende naar de man die zijn handen klaar had hij bukte zich en trok de broek om laag de man schreeuwde van schrik en probeerde zijn broek op te pakken maar Jim stampte juist in zijn kont plots heeft iemand Jim geschokt en viel :Zane:Jim!:hij werd ook geschokt en Hasselberry ook:Thomas:oh nee!:hij rende naar hun en bokste de man die hun heef geschokt Jesse probeerde los te komen van de twee mannen die hem bij de armen op dat moment hebben gegrepen:Thomas:jij klootzak!:hij wou zijn vuist op zijn gezicht boksen toen plots een mes door zijn maag ging en hij zakte en viel op grond:Jesse:Thomas:Thomas bewoog niet meer(wheeeeeeeeeeeee ik ben nu op dit moment aan het huilen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!):Jesse:Thomas!:hi werd ook geschokt:Rose:leuk niet Jesse ik heb een leuk spelletje voor jou en als jij wakker bent hou je klaar om alles wat je dier is te redden.........:voor dat Jesse blak out ging hoorde hij haar maniac gelach:

bij Haou en Co:

Yubel zat naast Haou tranen waren in haar ogen :Yubel:Haou plies word wakker :ze begon te huilen en huilde op zijn borstkast:Axel:klaar dit moet goed zijn :Syrus:wat doet het:Aster:nou het niet eigelijk onze slimste idee maar het brengt contact met de politie en dan kunnen we ontsnappen nou de politie bellen en hun meerder waarschuwen :Yubel:doe het dan en zeg dat ze de ziekenhuis mee moeten nemen voor er misschien gewonden vallen:Atticus knikte ja en ging met Axel bellen :Syrus:waar zou Jaden zijn ik voel gewoon dat hij leeft:Yubel:ik ook ik voel het hij is blijkbaar erg bezorgt net als Haou is voor Jaden:Syrus knikte ja en keek naar Yubel en Haou en dan naar Yubel:Syrus:Yubel ben je verliefd op Haou:Yubel keek verschrokken naar Syrus:Yubel:doe niet belachelijk Sy hij is mijn vriend meer niet:Syrus:ik denk dat je op hem zijt :Yubel:nee Syrus:Syrus:je moet het hem ooit vertellen misschien vind hij je ook leuk oh wat zeg ik nu hij vind je helemaal leuk hij is al die tijd verliefd op je geweest en..........:Yubel:hou je mond! ik en Haou zijn geen koppel hij wil het niet dan ik ook niet! laat me met rust okay! laat me met rust!:tranen schoten in Yubel 's ogen en ze ging verder van Haou en de rest zitten en begon te huilen:Syrus:Yubel:Aster:ik zou het maar later Syrus het is beter als je haar wat tijd gaf :Syrus zuchte en keek op grond:Syrus:ik hoop maar dat we hier snel weg komen :Aster keek droevig en ging naast Syrus zitten:Aster:weet je wat ik ook :

bij Jaden

:Jaden:daar is het !:Jensen en de rest zien een groot gebouw achter de bomen :Jensen:is dit de gebouw van Rose:Jaden:ja mam dit is de gebouw van tante Rose:Herman:noem haar verdomme geen tante! begrepen die wijf is geen ik herhaal geen familie meer!!!:Jaden keek geschokt naar zijn vader maar knikte toch ja:Jaden:okay pap :Jensen:dit duurt te lang ik neem een korte weg hou je vast jongens:Herman:wat bedoel je daar...........meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!:Jensen ging door de bomen heen en weer rijde ze kwamen bij een ander rivier en de auto vloog er over Jaden en Karel schreeuwde allebei even hard en Herman wel hij is doods stil Jensen draaide de stuur heen en weer ze kwamen bij een grote boom en ze schreeuwde allemaal Jensen ging naar rechts en ging om de boom heen en ze zagen een groot heuvel :Jaden:dit gaat toch nooit lukken mam!:Jensen:wedden van wel:ze gaf grote gas op de auto en ze reed over de heuvel en toen plots stopte ze :Jensen:zo we zijn er:ze keek naar de jongens:Jensen:wat hebben jullie:Jaden en Karel hielde hun aan elkaar vast voor hun dier leven en Herman wel hij is ddos bleek :Jensen:jullie zijn een steltje watjes:(goed gezegt zuster!) ze stapte uit en Herman volgde haar hij hield zich vast aan de auto Jaden en Karel gingen ook uit en hielde zich ook vast aan de auto Jaden ging naar zijn moeder met de auto als leuning en leunde op haar:Jaden:we zijn er :Jensen:zo hier was Rose dus aan zaken reis bezig:Jaden:ik heb hier een slecht voor gevoel mam ik denk ........ik denk dat Haou en de anderen hier gevangen zitten:hij keek naar zijn moeder die kwaad keek naar de gebouw:Jensen:die wijf gaat met mijn leven vandoor maar hier zal ze er voor boeten!!!:plots hoorde ze alle 4 een geweer ze keken om en zagen heel veel mensen in jump suits met wapens Herman en Karel vielen dramaties flauw:Jaden:denk je nog steeds aan het boeten gedeelte:Jensen:dit is karma Jaden dit is zo echt Karma:

bij Ally(ik) en de rest:

:Ally:jongens:Jessen:ja:Jay:wat is er Ally:Ally:hebben jullie het niet gemerkt de verhaal is bijna uit :Kitty:echt waar:Sammy:neeeeeeee!!!!! wat nu!!!:Ally:dit betekent dat iedereen op dit moment de strijd zijn tegen Rose we moeten ze helpen :Jessen:hoe wacht oh ja het is jou verhaal:Ally:nee ik speel mee in het verhaal dit is Jaden en Jesse 's verhaal wat ze doen :Jay:het blijft het zelfde dus kom gaan we of niet:Ally:juist wij gaan naar de rest:ze rende uit de kamer en gingen naar de deur toen plots de politie kwamen:politie:okay ! iedereen blijft binnen meteen!:Ally:dit kun je toch niet menen:Sammy:ik heb een idee:Kitty:wow echt amai ze heeft hersens:Sammy keek kwaad naar Kitty:

bij Jaden:

:Jaden:huh hallo:man:wat doen jullie hier ga weg dit is veel te gevaarlijk:Jensen:maar mijn zoon zit er in:man:wij zijn aan het werk mevrouw u moet vertrekken:Jaden:heb je niet verdomme gehoord wat ze juist zei! mijn broer en mijn vrienden zitten er in en ik wil ze er nu uit!:man:als je het zo wilt spelen dan zal het ook zo zijn:hij hield zijn geweer op hem gericht Jaden 's ogen gingen wijd open Jensen keek in schok naar hun :Rei:wacht Jaden:Jaden keek verder op en zag Rei achter de man ze duwde hem weg en rende naar Jaden en gaf hem een knuffel:Rei:OH MIJN GOD JE LEEFT NOG JE LEEFT NOG !!!!!!!!:Jaden:Rei! stop!:Herman en Karel waren weer bij komen en zagen Jaden een vrouw knuffelen een sexy mooi vrouw vonden ze wel en ze vielen weer flauw:Rei:Jaden! we dachten dat je daar zit in de toren!:Jaden:was ik ook maar ontsnapte ik kwam terug omdat Haou en de anderen gevangen zijn :Rei:je bedoelt je vrienden en je broer toch:Jaden:ja oh en dit is mijn moeder en 2 mannen daar zijn oom Karel en mijn vader:Rei:oh hey ik ben Rei:Jensen:ik ben Jensen en huh hoe kennen jullie elkaar:Jaden:ik heb er ontmoet toen ik met Jesse in de park waren ze is de nicht :Rei:ja en we zijn allemaal hier omdat we de dame van het gif woude stoppen:Jensen:Rose:Rei:hoe weet je haar naam dat infromatie is geheim!:ze keek kwaad naar Jensen:Jensen:ze is mijn zuster okay en ik weet wat ze nu heeft gedaan !:Rei:jij bent dus de moeder die Jaden mee nam naar de dame van het gif kunt u ons vertellen wie hem geneesde:Jensen:hem geneesde wel het begon zo :

:11 jaar terug:

:Jaden:mama ik voel me niet goed:Jensen:rustig Jaden het komt goed:ze gaf hem een kus op de voorhoofd:Jaden:waarom voel ik me dan zo duizelig :Jensen:Jaden lieverd relax het komt goed:Haou:mam kan je me helpen ik krijg mijn koffer niet boven:Jensen:ik kom!:ze keek Jaden aan:Jensen:ik ben zo terug:ze ging weg en Jaden keek toe hoe ze de deur sloot plots voelde hij zijn blaasje op zwellen:Jaden:ik ga maar plassen:en ging opstaan en ging naar de deur toen plots hij flauw viel en toen Jensen de deur open deed spoog Jaden bloed uit Jensen:schreeuwde en liet de koffer los en rende naar Jaden Haou kwam binnen:Haou:mama:hij zag in schok Jaden :Jensen:Herman! Herman!:Herman kwam binnen:Jensen:bel de dokter nu!:Herman rende naar onder en belde de dokter:Jensen:het komt goed Jaden het komt goed:even later in het ziekenhuis Jensen,Molly,Haou en Herman waren wachte in de wacht kamer de dokter kwam binnen :Dokter:mevrouw:Jensen schoot op :Dokter:u hoef niet te vrezen het komt goed met jou zoon hij is erg zwak op dit moment maar het komt goed:Jensen:dank u Mr:Dokter:oh u hoef me niet Mr te noemen noem me Benjamin Benjamin Robbeson :

:11 jaar vooruit:

:Jensen keek Rei aan:Rei:Benjamin Robbeson dat is de dokter die 11 jaar geleden ook is dood gegaan:ze keek naar Jaden en dan naar Jensen:Rei:maar maak niet uit kom we brengen jullie op veilig heid jullie daar:ze wijsde naar 2 mannen:Rei:pak die kerels daar A.U.B:ze knikte ja en gingen Herman en Karel pakken en ze gingen weg

bij Haou en de rest:

Yubel keek rond en keek naar Haou en ze ging naar hem toe :Yubel:Haou:ze kreeg tranen:Yubel:Haou bedankt dat je mijn leven redde je bent mijn aller beste vriend weet je dat :ze keek Haou aan die zijn ogen nog steeds heeft gesloten :Yubel:ik weet nog toen we klein waren toen we elkaar het eerst hadden ontmoet:

11 jaar terug:

:jong1:kijk daar het is groen freak!:we zien nu een meisje met groen haar ze liep op de speelplaats en keek die jongens aan :Yubel:waarom noemen jullie mij goen freak het is niet fijn!:jong1:het is niet fijn stom trut:(wow wie leert die kids hier hun taal zeg oh wacht ik lol) Yubel ging weg:jong2:hey ren niet weg jij stom trut!:ze rende achter haar aan en sloegen en duwde haar Yubel begon te huilen :jong3:oh kijk ze huild:jong1:baby baby baby:de anderen deden hem na en wijsde met hun vinger toen plots de ene jonge in de gezicht geslagen is Yubel stopte met huilen en keek op haar groene ogen keken in amber ogen :Haou:gaat het:Yubel knikte ja maar ze zag dat hij wist wat er aan de hand was:Haou:die jongens zullen niks meer doen:hij gaf haar een hand en trok haar op en ze gingen weg Haou draaide zich om:Haou:raak haar aan en ik zweer je bent nog niet jarig:en ging weg met Yubel aan haar zijde en voor het eerst in haar leven heeft ze een echte vriend gevonden toen ontmoete ze Jaden en de rest

:11 jaar voor uit:

plots hoorde ze de deur open gaan ze keek om een paar mannen gooide paar bekende in de kerker en de deur sloot Yubel keek plots in de ogen van Jesse Anderson:Jesse:dit is een lang verhaal moet je weten:Yubel:wacht wat doe jij hier jij hebt Jaden toch ontvoerd met die bitch!:Jesse:wat heb jij het nu over ik heb Jaden helemaal niet ontvoerd en ..........hij is ontsnapt niet:iedereen knikte ja:Jesse:Jaden Yuki brengt me echt in de war:Yubel:oh geen zorgen dat doet die bij iedereen :Jesse:oh he wat is er met Haou:Yubel:hij huh.......redde mijn leven en nu is zijn leven er op af te houde:Atticus:geluk wij hebben de politie gebeld ze .........:hij keek Jesse aan :Atticus:hebben ik hier iets gemist:Jesse:nou ja:Bastion:oh god gaat het goed met hem:hij ging naar Thomas en voelde aan zijn pols:Bastion:goed hij heeft nog pols maar we moeten de bloed laten stoppen voor die pols weg is :Axel en Syrus hielpen hem terwijl Jesse naar Haou keek :Jesse:okay hij heeft zo gezegt een schok gehad he:Yubel:ja :Jesse:wel ik weet een manier waar hij wakker word voor hij zich zelf in een coma werkt:Yubel:hoe:Jesse:wel het is moeilijk uit te leggen dus huh :Yubel:zeg het nou:Jesse:je moet hem kussen:Yubel:wat! kussen ben je ........ben je helemaal gek!:Jesse:ja:Yubel:wel huh waar wacht je op kus hem:Jesse:wat! ik ga hem niet kussen ik ga Jaden niet beliegen:Yubel:Atticus:ze keek naar hem maar hij was al weg ze keek naar Jesse:Jesse:niet bedriegen:Yubel:fijn:ze leunde over Haou en beet haar lippen en schoot haar lippen tegen Haou de jongens keken met open mond naar hun Bastion had de verband om Thomas en keek met open mond naar haar en dan naar Thomas:Bastion:oh schit:Syrus viel flauw Haou 's ogen flikkeren open en zag Yubel hem kussen in zijn schok trans kuste hij haar terug en hield haar dicht bij hem hun lippen gingen uit elkaar en ze keken elkaar aan en glimlachte :Haou:ik hou van je Yubel:Yubel kreeg tranen in haar ogen :Yubel:ik oo van jou Haou:ze gaven elkaar een knuffel en Jesse had tranen in zijn ogen :Jesse:wat moet er toch gebeuren met zo prachtig en gelukkig koppel :Rose:een einde en een slechte ook :ze keken om en zagen, Rose:Rose:kom maar mee jullie :

bij Jaden:

Jaden voelde een schok door hem lopen :Jaden:Haou Jesse:Jensen:wat is er Jaden:Jaden:huh niks mam:Jensen keek Jaden aan en zuchte Herman en Karel werden wakker :Herman:oh wow mijn hoofd ik :hij zag de mensen die hun woude aan vallen en schreeuwde tot dat Jensen haar schoen naar zijn hoofd gooide :Jensen:relax Herman ze willen alleen helpen :Herman:oh wist ik wel:Rei:huh huh zal wel :Herman keek kwaad Jaden kon zweren dat er oorlog zat in hun ogen :Jaden:he he geen ruzie te maken de anderen zitten in de klauwen van Rose hier weten jullie nog :Rei en Herman 's hoofden kraken en keken met lang zaam maar een krakkende hoofden (als ze bewegen dan krakken ze okay wacht wat heb nu aan dat woord)Jaden sweatdropped:Jaden:wow wow relax! relax! kalm jullie zelf! ik wil nog Jesse zien :Jensen:huh:ze sweatrdropped Herman viel weer flauw:Jaden:huh en de rest :Herman:okay:Rei zuchte _ik hoopte dat hij zo bleef_(ja zeg sorry hoor maar ik heb hier te willen):Jaden:wel als we nu aan vallen:Rei:zonder een aanvals plan :Jaden keek haar aan glimlachte wel huh ja wel ik een plan heb jullie een latop :Rei keek de mannen aan die haar terug aan keken:Rei:huh ja:Jaden:okay:Rei gaf hem een latop en hij begon wat te doen

bij Jesse en co

:Jesse:dit is niet goed haaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! wat in de hel!!!:hij zag een slang rond zijn been en gooide die weg ze zaten ergens waar ze nooit willen zijn ze zagen slang :Atticus:jongens rennen:Jesse:Rhodes:Atticus:ja:Jesse:ik geef je een 10 rennen!!!:ze rende allemaal snel weg de slangen gingen op hun weg achter hun :Rose:ren Jesse:ze keek door een groot glas achter haar stonden twee mannen in zwart:Rose:ren en sterf:ze lachte :

bij Jaden

:Jaden:yes gelukt:Jensen:wat heb je gedaan :ze keek op de laptop:Jaden:ik heb ontdekt dat ze een schild hebben gemaakt rond de hele stad ik heb het verzwakt maar dan heb ik de computer van Rose nodig om het helemaal uit te schakkelen ik heb de video camaras en de beveiliging uit geschakkelt zo kunnen we binnen gaan zonder probleem:Herman:Jaden hoe weet je dit allemaal:Jaden bloosde :Jaden:wel ik huh wil je het weten ik heb gewoon de code gekraakt van hun beveiliging :Rei:wat hoe:Jaden:huh zie je dit paars stipje :Rei:ja:Jaden:als je die verlijkt met die zwarte en die rode en dan met groen krijg je één kleur :Herman:wat het geef geen kleur:Jaden glimlachte:Jaden:duh en ik weet welk de wachtwoord was simpel het was wit :iedereen veel achter en keken naar Jaden met sweatdropped:Jensen:wit:Jaden:ja haar mannen zijn in zwart het tegen deel is het wit dus ze heeft een hekel aan wit geklede mannen :Jensen:Jaden! ik ben zo trots op jou!:ze gaf hem een knuffel Jaden liet een glimlach op zijn gezicht groeien maar zag dat de anderen keken en probeerde haar weg te duwen met een blos iedereen lachte en zet hun klaar voor de strijd

bij Ally

:Ally:wel dat was niet simpel:Sammy:niet simpel we hadden gewoon de code moeten laten werken om die power van de gebouw te laten verzwakken :Jay:ik haat dit:Jessen:ik ook:ze leken meer in brand te hebben gestaan :Ally:wees geen zeur pieten okay kom we gaan nu maar volgen wat er gaat gebeuren :de ander zuchte en volge Ally(ik weet het ik heb er plezier in en ja ik hielp Jaden een beetje)

bij Jaden

:Jaden :okay klaar nu:Rei schoot op de deur met de ander mannen en gingen binnen :Rei:jij blijft hier:Jaden:maar:Rei:blijf:en ze ging weg :Jaden keek kwaad en zuchte en keek weer op de cherm om de beeiliging zo te houde :Rei:okay mannen dit word hard dus hou je klaar we hebben hier voor getraind weten jullie nog:de mannen knikte ja en gingen voorzichtig binnen ze begonnen te schieten op de wapens Rose hoorde wat :Rose:jij daar ga kijken wat er aan de hand is:de man knikte ja en ging kijken Rose keek terug naar de plaats waar iedereen rende voor zijn leven de man was in de wapans kamer en keek rond en zag de wapans kapot wel bijna :man:wat is hier aan de hand:één van Rei 's agenten sprong op hem en ze vochten de man pakte zijn GSM en vroeg heel snel hulp:Rei:okay dit word een beetje ruig jullie 5 schiet op de wapans die jullie kunnen jullie ga met mij mee de rest vecht tegen de vijand laten ze niet komen bij hun wapans:ze knikte allemaal ja en Rei ging weg ze ging op zoek naar Rose ze sloeg de deur op met haar linker voet:Rei:Rose!:Rose keek achter haar on verrast :Rose:jij :Rei:dat is heel lang geleden Rose:Rose:zeker weten net als de familie bezoeking:

(toen Jesse ,Rei en Rose jong waren)

:Jesse:iedereen dit is Rose mijn vriendinetje:Bill:oh wat leuk hoe lang gaan jullie al uit:Jesse:al 3 maanden oom :Rei:3 maanden zo weinig:Rose:er is toch hopelijk geen probleem voor:Rei:zeg neem niet kwalijk maar ik heb toch niet gezegt dat er een probleem was:Rose:oh dan is het goed:Rei was toen ze jong was een meisje die niks beter weet en alles doet dat haar leven gewoon in gevaar brengt maar ze zag het wel als Jesse en de rest niet kijkt heeft Rose een duivelse blik in haar ogen :Rei:ik zal nooit voor jou buigen Rose :

(terug in de strijd)

:Rose:ongelofelijk dat die familie van jullie twee mij met open armen had op gevangen :Rei:maar dat is nu voorbij Rose! niemand moet jou hebben het is je einde!:Rose:oh ja ga dan tegen mijn leger op !:de muren schofven omhoog en er waren mannen in het zwart(dalijk worde gek van die mannen in het zwart:broerW:zijt gij al:zwijg jij dwaas!)en ze rende naar hun en ze vochten Rei duwde twee mannen weg en sprong op Rose en vocht

bij Jaden

Jaden kon het niet meer aan en gaf de latop aan zijn oom:Karel:Jaden:Jaden:als dit lichtje zwart word klik dan op J Y okay:Karel:waarom:Jaden:ik moet gaan:Karel zag dat hij naar de gebouw in ging:Karel:Jaden!:Jaden rende de hele gebouw door maar vond het niet:Karel keek naar de scherm en zag dat het zwart word en drukte op J Y en zo bleef hij het doen :Jaden:ik moet hier toch ergens zijn waar ben ik eigelijk hij deed een deur open en dan sluit het

bij Rei

Rei schoot op Rose die weg sporng ze schoot met haar lippen stift(WTF ik wist het make-up is echt evil!!!)er kwam een net uit en ging om Rei :Rei:jij bitch!:ze probeerde los te komen maar lukte niet de ander mannen deden het zelfde wat er met Rei gebeurde Rose keek terug en zag de anderen lopen ze glimlachte:Rose:dit word nog wat :ze lachte hard

bij Jaden

:Jaden:mijn god dit is zo echt mijn schuld als ik als ik:hij kreeg tranen die rolde over zijn wangen Jaden veegde het weg hij ging door plots hoorde hij muziek maar er is geen muziek hier het leek op de liedje van kerstmis "Jesus Take the Wheel From My Hands"hij ging door zijn tranen kwamen zichtbaar hij dacht aan zijn broer en Yubel hoe Haou kwaad was :

moment:

:Haou:dus je hebt hot sex gehad met een Leraar!ben je gek geworden!ben je nog sletterig dan Blair!:Jaden keek in schok naar Haou (ik hou het kort okay)

:Haou:**HOER DIE JIJ ZIJT!JIJ GAAT GEWOON IN EEN BED MET EEN LERAAR!EN NOG EEN MAN HOE HOERIG KAN JIJ ZIJN!!!!!JIJ SLET!!!!!!!**:

:gedaan:

:Jaden:ik moet het niet op geven Haou is mijn broer hij het het recht zeker als we een tweeling zijn :hij veegde zijn tranen weg en rende snel naar door de gang :Jaden:hou val Haou ik kom er aan!!!:

bij Rose:

:Rose:dit is zo fijn oml te zien hoe mensen op mensen jagen met slangen :Rei:jij ben ziek :Rose:oh ja dank je:Rei:ik heb je nooit vertrouwt Rose nooit:Rose:weet ik wel zeker toen ik bij jou familie feest was weet je nog :

(toen Jesse ,Rei en Rose nog tieners waren)

:Jesse:dit is Rose mijn lief we zijn al 3 maanden samen Rose dit is mijn familie:Rose:hey iedereen:ze glimlachte :Jesse'mam:oh hallo lieverd oh wat ben je schattig geen wonder dat Jesse op jou is :Jesse bloosde en Rose glimlachte liever:Jesse:mam!:in de hoek stond Rei en haar broer Thomas (ja ik geef toe ze zijn broer en zus):Thomas:man Jesse heeft een hot chick mee genomen:Rei:nou en:Thomas:misschien kunnen we ons voor stellen ik bedoel jullie kunnen beste vriendinnen worden en dan ga jij eindelijk ook wat meisjes gedoe doen en relaxing :Rei:ik heb er geen tijd voor T ik ben niet geboren voor dat gedoe ik wil het moet het vinden we zijn er voor geboren om het te stoppen weet je nog wat over groot vader zei :Thomas:dat één van ons die een vreemdeling mee neemt en die erg gevaarlijk is:Rei:juist:ze keek Rose aan en spleet haar ogen en keek klwaad:Thomas:echt waar je verdenk toch niet Jesse 's meiske he:Rei:misschien misschien ook niet ik vertrouw haar niet:Thomas zuchte en keek naar Rose een glimlach viel op zijn gezicht:Thomas:ik ga hallo zeggen ze lijkt aardig als je het ziet:Rei zegt niks Thomas ging naar de anderen Rei pakte haar laptop en begon er in te schrijven ze keek Rose aan en Rose keek terug een gemeen glimlach kwam op haar Rei keek kwaad:Rei:Rose ik zal nooit je vetrouwen of buigen:

:terug bij de volwassenen:

:Rei:en da het goed wist dat jij die persoon was:Rose:ja he iedereen viel er gewoon in als een blok niemand kan mij stoppen denk je echt dat je de meesteres van dezen gif zomaar kan stoppen:Rei:ze kunnen stoppen de anderen als ze ontsnappen:Rose:dat zal nooit gebeuren:Rei:Jaden zal je.....:haar ogen gingen wijd open en ze zweeg:Rose:Jaden :ze keek Rei aan:Rose:Jaden Yuki mijn kleine neefje oh ja heeft hij soms de video carmara 's gesloten en de allarm:Rose keek geschrokken en ging naar haar computer en tikte wat in en zag het iemand heeft haar code gekraakt :Rose:dus zo willen jullie het spelen best dan we doen het wel nu op mijn manier:ze tikte wat in en lachte:Rose:neo is toch zo duivels om mee te werken :Rei keek Rose aan en probeerde los te komen:Rei:wat ga je doen Rose:Rose:alles om dezen wereld tot een hel te maken net als je broer die niet van zijn lot kan ontsnappen:Rei:Thomas:Rose liet een beeld zien waar Bastion en Axel Thomas droegen :Rei:Thomas!:tranen gingen haar ogen Rose lachte er voor plots ging de allarm :Rose:jullie 5 zoek de mensen die buiten zijn en geef me de jongen Jaden Yuki!:de mannen knikte ja en gingen weg :Rose:ik ga winnen ik voel het:ze liet eeng glimlach op haar gezicht verschijnen

bij Jaden

:Jaden hoorde de allarm:Jaden:oh nee toch oom Karel moest het later stoppen !:hij rende snel door hij hoorde voetstappen en zag schaduwenen en rende snel terug hij zag een deur ope en kier staan en ging er in en deed toe hij hield zich hij hoorde de voetstappen snel door lopen hij zuchte van op luchting en deed de licht aan en zijn ogen gingen wijd open en zijn mond viel open maar deed het toe en liet een glimlach op zijn gezicht groeien:Jaden:hallo:

bij Jensen

:Jensen:dit is niet goed:Karel:we moeten snel gaan en hulp halen:Herman:kom dan:maar toen ze naar hun auto gingen waren er 2 mannen daar:Jensen:oh nee:ze woude terug rennen maar ze werden verrast door anderen 3:Herman:huh hallo jullie komen zeker niet op bezoek he:één van de mannen liet het touw zien:Karel:ik neem dat aan als een nee:door het hele bos waren er 3 schreeuwen

bij Haou:

:Haou:ik heb een gevoel dat we veilig zijn:Jesse:oka stoppen:Yubel stopte en steunde zich op Haou die terug op haar steunde :Yubel:ik ben zo moe :Jim:ik ook hey Mate:Hasselberry keek op(Jim noemt wel vaker mate dus beschouw het als een nicknaam):Hasselberry:wat:Jim:heb jij niet het gevoel dat je bekeken word:Hasselberry:nu je het zegt ja ik heb hier een sterk gevoel voor dat ik........:hij zweeg en keek naar Syrus:Syrus:wat:Hasselberry:stil:hij pakte rustig een stok Zane keek op en zag Hasselberry met de stok:Syrus:Hassel.......:Hasselberry:stil:en plots zwaaide met de stok:Hasselberry:buk:Syrus bukte snel en Hasselberry sloeg een video camara kapot en sloeg een slang dood:Zane:Syrus!:hij rende naar hem:Hasselberry:zo ééntje dood nog een 1000 te gaan:Syrus:Hasselberry je redde mijn leven dank je!:hij gaf hem een knuffel en Hasselberry bloosde fel :Hasselberry:graag gedaan soldaat:ze gingen van elkaar weg en Zane ging naar Syrus en vroeg allemaal als het met hem gaat wat er gebeurde hij gaf Syrus nog niet eens de tijd om iets te zeggen:Yubel:zijn broers altijd zo Haou:Haou:je wen er wel aan als jij een broer hebt maar ja ik zal zeggen zusje :

bij Rei

_dit is niet goed dit is echt niet goed wat moet ik doen _Rei keek rond er was niks wat ze kon doen ze was vast gebonden en stevig ook dit is niet makkelijk plots ging de deur open en zag ze Jensen ,Karel en Herman binnen komen met mannen bij hun ze waren uit geput net of ze mishandelt werden :Rose:hallo lieve zusje van me :Jensen:jij bitch jij bent niet mijn zus!:Jensen keek erg kwaad en wou haar aan vallen maar is achter geduwt door de man :Herman:blijf met je poten van mijn vrouw!:hij duwde met zijn schouder tegen de man maar werd op grond geduwt door de ander Karel kon niks doen om dat hij bij beide armen bij de ander 2 mannen was:Karel:blijf van mijn broer af anders krijg je met mij te doen :Rose:stil!:iedereen keek haar aan:Rose:wel nu je hier bent waar is de jongen:de mannen keken hun bazin aan en ze zuchten :man1:we hebben hem niet gevonden Mvr.......:Man2:het waren alleen dezen mensen die buiten waren :Rose:dan is hij in de gebouw jullie 5 ga en zoek hem :de mannen knikte ja en gingen weg Rose keek e 3 aan en schoot met haar lippen stift ze keken alle 3 geschrokken en kwaad :Rose:wat is dit toch allemaal het is net of we hier in een verhaal zitten :_maar als dit geen verhaal is is dit dan de werkelijk heid _dacht Rei plots ging de deur open Rei keek om en zag een kleiner persoon:Rose:wie ben jij :jonge:Mvr ik gestuurd door mijn meester hij zegt dat hij diep in het bos met u mannen wilt vechten :Rose:diep in het bos vechten vertel me meer:jonge:mijn baas zegt als u een sterk wezen voeld die de hele wereld wilt hebben dan moet u mannen tegen hem vechten en zien als jij het alleen kan doen zonder hun:Rose:oh als ik weiger:jonge:als u weigert gaat niet alleen dit gebouw instorten maar u gif word vernietigt:Rose keek geschrokken en keek naar de buis met het gif en keek hem terug aan:Rose:goed dan jullie daar volg hem mee begrepen :mannen:ja:en ze gingen weg _wie is die knul_ dahten Rei en Rose tegen gelijk

bij Haou en Jesse plus Co

:Haou:okay dit is niet goed:toen hij meer slangen zag:Bastion:rennen:ze rende allemaal weg :Jesse:Jaden :

bij de mannen

Jaden had zijn plan laten lopen niet alleen heeft hij zijn tante voor de gek gehoude maar zo meteen gaat hij met haar vechten Jaden keek achter zich de mannen volgen vrij willig met hem Jaden keek terug voor hem en stopte:man1:is er iets:Jaden:ja als je op dieren jaagt zitten ze toch in kooien niet:man2:duh natuurlijk waar anders gaan we door:Jaden:ze zitten ook dan in netten:Jaden liep door en ging plots achte uit hij sprongen liet zijn voet op de borst kast van de man planten en duwde die achter en kwam verder naar voor:man2:wat heeft dit te betekenen!:Jaden:sorry jongens maar he ik heb haast:hij pakte een zak mes en snee een touw kapot een net ging naar boven en de mannen gingen er in :Jaden:jullie zoekte mij toch wel ik ben jullie prooi niet meer:man1:maar wel de onze:Jaden keek om en zag anderen :Jaden:he ik ben blij dat ik goed ben in turnen :Jaden rende weg de 5 mannen gingen achter hem aan Jaden rende terug in de kamer waar Rose is en deed de deur toe de mannen liepen door niet gemerk dat ze van de bazin 's deur voorbij liepen :Jaden:okay:Rose:wat doe jij hier:Jaden:ik was hier gestuurd om u in de gaten te houde :Rose:oh die baas van jou is erg vreemd vind ik :Jaden:oh dat zou hij graag horen hij hou er van als mensen hem als een schurk behandelen maar ja hij laat het niet merken :Rose:wie is hij eigelijk :Jaden:J.Y:Karel keek op bij die woorden _dat waren de woorden die Jaden mij aan duide wat is hier aan de hand _Rose keek hem aan en haalde haar schouders op en keek terug naar de scherm Jaden zag het en werd beetje kaad zien hoe zijn vrienden,broer en lief door een leger slangen worden achter volgt:Rose:nog even en ik heb ze meteen weg geruimd:Jensen:waarom Rose waarom:Rose:oh kom op ik ben een schurk ik hoef die praatjes van je niet te horen mensen die achter mij aan zaten heb ik ook zo behandelt dus denk maar niet dat ze een vreselijke beurt krijgen :Rei:zoals je kinderen en je man :Rose:ik heb een hekel aan hun altijd gehad meer niet:Jensen:wat!:Rose:dat klopt ik misbruikte hem ik kreeg pleasure en toen die ratten ik hoefde hun niet ze zijn net zo vervelend als u zonen en dochter :ze keek Karel aan:Rose:en die kleine rat van jou:Karel:laat mijn dochter er buiten !:Rose:dwing me:Karel wou op staan:Jaden:jij daar blijf waar je bent:Karel:je heb me niet te dwingen :Jaden:geloof me blijf waar je bent :Karel keek hem aan en zuchte en ging terug:Herman:wie zijt gij:Jaden:okay Rose hou je klaar:Rose:waar voor :Jaden:ik en jij gaan vechten :Rose:vechten waar heb je het over :Jaden pakte achter zich een wapen :Rose:hoe kom je er aan :Jaden:gevonden terug vragen is stelen hoor:toen plots kwamen die mannen binnen:Man2:mevrouw e is een in dringer de gebouw in hij heeft de mannen gevangen :Jaden:ja leuk te weten lieverd:(sorry dat je dat moest niet horen Jesse hij hou van jou hoor!) Jaden sprong om hoog en vocht met de mannen Rose schrok hoe hij bewoog en vocht:Rose:net een perfecte bewegingen voor een strijd :Jaden:zo echt waar elk van jullie heb een hekel aan:Rose:wie ben jij :Jaden:u kent je eigen neef niet:hij haalde de masker af waar Jaden 's gezicht en haar te voorschijn kwam :Rose:jij!:Jaden:ik hallo Rose!:en hij vocht met haar

:bij Jesse

ze kwamen plots bij een deur :Jesse:een deur:Yubel:we zijn gered:Haou:hopelijk gaat die open :Jesse nam de klink en duwde en trekte en schuifde :Jesse:de deur gaat niet open!:Zane:oh man:Jim:hey kijk daar :hij wijsde een ding die aan de muur zit Jesse ging er naar toe :Syrus:oh nee ik hoor de slangen :Jesse:het is een:machine:hallo welkom :Zane:niet echt een welkom:zei hij tegen Jim:Machine:geef de wachtwoord van de hoofd computer en de deur gaat open :Jesse:wat is het wacht woord:Yubel:huh gif:Haou:haat:Syrus:slangen:Zane:ectoplasma:Jesse probeerde ze allemaal maar lukte niet:Jesse:het heeft geen zin !:

bij Jaden

:Jaden heeft Rose achter gezet toen ze black out van hem kreeg :Jaden:slaap Rose:Rei:Jaden hoe:Jaden:he ik ben een Yuki ik hoor zo te zijn:hij liet zijn ouders oom en de nicht van zijn liefje los en ze gingen naar de computer waar Jesse en de rest op staan :Rei:ze hebben een wacht woord nodig :Jaden:hoe kunnen we ze bereiken :Jensen:huh met die microfoon misschien :Jaden:goed idee mam :hij pakte het en deed het aan :Jaden:JESSE ANDERSON!:

bij Jesse:

Jesse schreeuwde toen hij zijn naam hoorde:Jesse:Jaden:Jaden:nee de kerstman natuurlijk Jaden wie anders wat in de naam van mijn familie naam zijt gij aan het doen!:Jesse:we proberen de code te kraken maar we weten niet hoe en wacht eens even..............:iedereen:hoe komt dat we je horen en hoe ben je daar :Jaden:ik huh dat is niet belangrijk nu je moet en wacht woord Rei is het aan het zoeken :Jesse:Rei:Jaden:we kwamen haar tegen oh hey Haou Yubel en iedereen ik zie jullie allemaal op de scherm :Hasselberry:wow we werden gewoon in de gaten gehoude gaan wonder hoe die slangen wisten waar we waren :Jaden:bedoel je hun:ze keken om en zagen slangen op hun af komen :Jaden:oh man Rei schiet op :Rei:ik doe mijn best hier wacht ik weet het wacht woord :Jaden:echt:Rei zei het en Jaden keek op het schemr :Jaden:Jesse klik op neo :Jesse:neo:Jaden:ja neo N.E.O neo! nu:Jesse:okay okay:hij klikte op neo :machine:wacht woord klopt:en de deur ging open en iedereen ging uit de jungle achtig plek en voor dat de slangen buiten konden komen sloot Hasselberry met Jim de deur :Hasselberry:wow dat scheelde weinig :Jim:ja kom naar Jaden:Jesse:ik denk dat ik weet waar Jaden hoor je me:Jaden:luid en duidelijk :Jesse:okay Rei moet haar zender aan zetten zo kan ik jullie vinden :Jaden:luid en duidelijk god:Jesse bloosde en keek op zijn machine Rei 's zender was aan en ze begonnen weer te rennen :Bastion:dit is zo slecht voor mijn longen:Axel:in tegen deel het is juist goed:Bastion:jij heb geen asma :Axel:oh ja :Aster:zo denk jullie ook of ben ik de enige dat die Rose persoon bij Jaden is:iedereen stopte en keek dood stil naar Aster:Aster:dat is denk ik een ja:Jesse keek weer voor hem :Jesse:Jaden:

bij Jaden:

:Jaden:zo klaar is kees :plots werd hij om hoog getrokken en tegen de muur geduwt hij keek op en zag de mannen die hij vocht Rose was ook al op :Rose:Jaden Yuki! ik vermoord je!:ze rende naar Jaden hij sprong op en duwde haar weg :Jaden:oh ja wel mooi niet ouwe:Jensen:jij bitch :ze sprong op Rose en ze begonnen als zuster te vechten Rose stampte tegen haar been en Jensen trok aan haar haar en Rose zag in haar gezicht te knijpen Herman was met Karel 2 mannen vechten Rei met de ander 2 en Jaden met de ene die hij als de leider aan zag van die groepje (die groepje bedoel hij en ik mee 5 ):Jaden:jij klootzak!:hij stapte in zijn zij en hij vloog tegen de muur Karel en Herman gooide ander 2 mannen op hem en Rei de ander twee (wow die vrouw is sterk)plots vloog Jensen tegen Rei en ze vielen op grond Karel en Herman werden geschoten tegen de muur (nee ze bloede niet)Jaden keek om en zag zijn ex-tante ze had een ecto pistool in haar handen :Rose:het is voorbij Jaden :Jaden:oh nee :hij sprong weg toen zijn ex-tante schoot hij sprong weg en kwam de kast ze schoot daar op en hij sprong weer weg en kwam op de gif af:Rose:nee!!!!:de glas kletterde en de vloeistof kwam op de computers en er kwam lawaai rood lawaai :computer:de computer gaat sluiten en alles word verwijdert in 5 minuten :ze keek Jaden echt kwaad aan:Rose:ik vermoord je!:ze rende naar hem voor dat Jaden de kans had werd tegen de raam geduwt die kapot ging door de lawaai van de computer allarm :Rose:heb je wel nu gezien wat je heb gedaan :Jaden:ja en ik heb geen spijt van :Rose:jij kleine rat:ze hield op boven hij keek onder en zag waar ze hem boven hield boven de slangen :Jaden:oh nee:Rose:verwel Jaden........:Jesse:nee!:ze keken om en zag Jesse met zijn pistool:Jesse:hou hem van de raam weg Rose en zat hem weer op grond laat hem niet vallen!:Rose:waarom zou ik naar jou luisteren :Jesse:dit is voorbij Rose de politie komt er zo meteen aan en jij word weer verbittert :Jaden:Jesse!:hij keek blij naar Jesse Rose hield hem strakker:Jaden:help Jesse!:Jesse kwam naar voren en :Rose:ik laat hem vallen als je dichter bij komt 1 je gee op en je geef me de nieuwe formule van het gif en ik spaar de jongens leven of 2 je komt dichter bij je probeert me aan te vallen en ik laat de jongen sterven :Jesse keek naar Rose en dan naar Jaden:Jaden:doe het niet Jesse! het is een val!:Rose:zwijg jij!:ze hield hem nog strakker Jaden schreeuwde Jesse keek naar Jaden dan naar Rose en liet zijn wapen vallen Rose glimlachte gemeen ze wint eindelijk ze zette een stap op haar bureau toen ze uit glee van haar vloeistof en liet haar en Jaden vallen :Jesse:JADEN!!!!!:hij rende naar de rand en zag Jaden aan een stok die vast zat aan de muur vast houde Rose hield haar vast aan zijn benen :Jesse:Jaden :hij keek dan naar de anderen :Jesse:help me even :hij ging aan de rand dichter bij zitten iedereen hield aan hem vast dat hij niet gaat vallen Jesse liet zijn hand naar Jaden zakken Jaden probeerde het te pakken maar Rose is veel te zwaar ze trok harder aan zijn benen hij schreeuwde zijn hand liet los en kwam weer aan:Jaden:laat dat !:Rose:je komt niet van me af!Jaden Yuki! je komt niet van af:Jaden rukte één van de handen van Rose en ze kon het echt niet langer vast houde:Rose:luister goed Jaden ik laat je weten dat..........ik terug kom en mijn wraak zoet zal zijn! hoor je dat je komt niet af van de dame van het gif!!!!!:en ze liet de been los Jaden ' ogen gingen wijd open Jesse ook en Jensen die door de raam keek keek toe hoe haar zus naar onder viel in de slangen nest ! een schreeuw plaatste de hele gebouw de mannen keken geschrokken en bang Jaden keek op Jesse keek hem aan zijn hand hield voor Jaden en Jaden pakte het en was naar boven getrokken ze gingen van de rand weg Jaden glimlachte :Jaden:dit is juist mijn dag :Aster:Jaden we willen met je praten:Jaden keek naar hun:Jaden:kan het straks we moeten nog steeds voor de politie wachten:ze hoorde lawaai in de gang en er kwamen politie agenten binnen :Zane:spreek voor de duivels:Atticus:duivels je bedoelt spreek voor de redders!:Jensen:eindelijk we zijn veilig:politie:okay mannen neem dezen knapen mee ik zorg wel voor dezen :Jaden werd naar buiten gebracht met de anderen ze waren allemaal heel blij :Jaden:betekent dat het voorbij is :Haou:natuurlijk:Atticus:shit:Jaden:wat:Atticus:we moeten gaan de concert:Jaden schrok en iedereen rende naar de scroters van de schurken en reden weg :agent:he stop:politie:laat ze gaan die kids hebben nog een lange voor de boeg:de agent keek hem aan Jaden glimlachte toen ze weg reden

_oh oh oh yah _

_do we have a time _

_in the dark _

_every time you eyes spark_

_my time whas alone _

_i singing a song _

_do believe a fairy tale _

_"fairy tale"_

_yes do you believe a fairy tale_

_its of you and me _

_you ever see_

_come on and dance with me _

_"oh oh yah we are the dark kids_

_we believe a mistery and fairy tales_

_become one of us _

_oh oh yah we gonna have a adventure _

_with you en me _

_its a thing you never see"_

_do believe me this is treu _

_this is treu you where every night with me _

_you where every day with me _

_my life has changed!_

_my life hase changed!_

_oh yah my life have changed!_

_"oh oh yah we are the dark kids_

_whe believe a mistery and fairy tales _

_become one of us_

_oh oh yah whe gonna have a adventure _

_with you and me_

_its a thing you never see"_

_and this is a story that never ends_

_because we ar _

_we are _

_we are _

_we are ........the best friends forever!!!!_

:Jaden en zijn vrienden stopte en buigde iedereen klapte hun school ook Alexis fluite met haar vingers Ally en haar vrienden keken blij en waren ook klappen Blair en Chazz keken kwaad:Chazz en Blair:ik haat hem nee ik haat hem spreek me niet na ga weg! ik haat jou!:en ze gingen kwaad van elkaar weg(dit brengt me op een idee)

:jury baas:en de winnaar is:iedereen keek op:jury baas:The Duel Masters!:iedereen klapte Jaden nam de trofee aan en ze gingen allemaal buigen :fotovrouw:lachen:ze glimlachte allemaal met Jaden in de midden op zijn hurken met de trofee onder zijn kin Yubel 's rechter arm is gehaakt aan Haou 's linker arm Atticus had Zane en Bastion bij hem Hasselberry had een twee over Syrus hoofd en hij bij Hasselberry Jim stond met zijn armen gekruisd Aster ook en Axel glimlachte en was ook op zijn hurken en deed 2 de foto werd getrokken

:Jaden:en dat was mijn beste ding die ik ooit heb mee gemaakt in mijn hele school reis leven :Jesse:fijn Jaden je mag weer gaan zitten:Jaden ging zitten :Jesse:nou jongens zo te zien zijn onze 5 nieuwe leerlingen verhuisd en komen niet meer:Alexis:u bedoel die Ally en de rest komen niet meer:Jesse:nope maar ja ze beloven wel te bezoeken :Yubel:oh:Jesse:wel we gaan weer terug bij de les morgen gaan we.........:Jaden hield zijn gedachte op een stop en keek buiten

:Jaden Provs:

hey ik ben Jaden Yuki ik ben 16 jaar oud ik zit op Duel High school(wel zo heet de school) ik zit in de zelfde klas als mijn tweeling broer Haou Yuki en Yubel Crystal mijn vriendin en mijn tweeling broers lief in dezen klas heb ik ook vijanden zo als Blair en Chazz en paar meiden zijn verliefd op mij zoals Alexis Rhodes één van mijn beste vrienden zijn zusje ze vroeg me aan meer Jessen heeft de woorden voor me bloot open gespeeld ik kreeg wel een klap dat was niet pijnelijk genoeg maar ja zoals ik al zei ik heb ook wel vreemde in mijn klas.......gehad(he ik ben niet vreemd!)zoals Ally(ik zei ik ben niet vreemd!),Jessen,Sammy,Kitty en Jay ze waren vreemd ze waren over al mijn vrienden hebben met me uit gepraat en het bleek dat Blair hier achter zat we hadden haar een lesje geleerd bevoorbeeld een naakt foto op haar boeken tas plakken en haar T)shirt die ze nu draagt je had haar gezicht moeten zien toen ze dat ontdekte maar goed dit school jaar is vreemd aan gelopen ik bedoel ik zit in de klas met een leraar als een spion en als een lief (ik bloos nu maar het maar goed snel weg) die ik maanden probeer weg te jagen dat hij ontslag nam gelukkig gebeurde het niet we gingen allemaak op een school reis waar mijn tante nu ex-tante was Rose bij Jesse op basis noemen ze haar de dame van het gif mijn moeder is er over heen de hele familie maar hebben nu hun rug naar haar toe gekeert als het bleek dat ze nog steeds in leven is maar ik heb een gevoel toen ze me los liet toen ze zei :Rose:ik kom terug en neem wraak:heb ik toch het gevoel dat ze terug komt maar dan sta ik klaar en met iedereen aan mij zij ben ik klaar om haar uit onze levens te houde voor goed en dat was mijn levens verhaal .............ik heb een gevoel dat ik iets vergeten ben maar wat:

**en hoe vonden jullie het **

**:me:ja hoe vonden jullie het de tweede gedeelte komt zo blijf kijken okay **

**:Jany:blijf kijken want we hebben de laatste chapter nog één ding nou 2 dingen te zien **

**:broerW:tot zo**


	13. Bloopers en Trailers wel soort gezegt

**dit is een Blooper plus trailers chapter**

**:me:we hebben gehuild gelachen gekeken in spannend heden en ja het is gelukt ze hebben gewonnen **

**:Jany:geniet van dezen bloopers**

**

* * *

**

**chapter 2 take 1:de spin met het bos en ..........actie:**

**en zag Jesse met een nep spin aan een touwtje :Jesse:holly shit:de spin bewoog Jesse had de spin draad vast en hij gooide het weg en lachte:**

**:Jesse:zo niet grappig**

**chapter 2 take 1:de spin met het bos en .........actie:**

**enzag Jesse met een nep spin aan een touwtje ze schreeuwde en smeet de spin in zijn gezicht hij shreeuwde en rende weg en kwam tegen de boom op **

**chapter 2 take 1 :de spin met het bos en .........actie:**

**en zag Jesse met een nep spin aan een touwtje ze schoten in de lach**

**:Ally:sorry:**

**Jesse:sorry we hebben slappen lach en ze lachte nog steeds**

**chapter 6:Jaden en Jesse met de bad en ...........acite**

**meer kreeg Jaden niet te horen want Jesse kwam de deur binnen duwen :Jaden:aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! stalker!!!!!!!!!!**

**chapter 6:Jaden en Jesse met de bad en .............actie**

**meer kreeg Jaden niet te horen want Jesse kwam de deur binnen duwen:Jesse:wow trek wat kleren aan :Jaden:whoops sorry :ze lachte **

**chapter 6:Jaden en Jesse met de bad en .............actie**

**meer kreeg Jaden niet te horen want Jesse kwam de deur binnen duwen en trok het terug toe:Alexis:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! pervert!!!!!!!!!!:Jesse:schit ik zit in de verkeerde kamer:en rende weg met een woedende Alexis die een badjas nu aan heeft**

**chapter 12:Jaden in de kast en ..............actie**

**hij zuchte van oplucting en deed de licht aan en schreeuwde en rende uit de deur ging toe waar damens doch op stond **

**chapter 12 Jaden in de kast en..............actie:**

**hij zuchte oplucting en deed de licht aan en zijn ogen gingen wijd open en zijn mond viel open maar deed het toe en liet een glimlach op zijn gezicht groeien :Jaden:hallo**

**:een oude dame keek op :dame:wat moet je :Jaden:huh ik wil veel schrimps:de oude dame zuchte **

**chapter 12:Jaden in de kast en................actie**

**hij zuchte van op lucting en deed de lucht aan en zijn ogen gingen wijd open en zijn mond viel open maar deed het toe en liet een glimlach op zijn gezicht groeien :Jaden:hallo:**

**op dat moment kwam Jaden uit de kast met een balarina kleren en deed ballet:Jaden:ik ben Balarina Jaden en ik doe de ballet het zwanen meer:iedereen lachte:Jaden:wat?:**

wel ik heb niet zo veel bloopers maar weinig maar ik heb wel trailers nog

**school:de geluid van de school (de bel):fijn dat je deel maakt van onze klas:**

**dit verhaal gaat over een avontuur een avontuur voor één jonge:jonge:daar is hij :**

**Jaden Yuki :Jaden:de afscheid van Jesse Anderson**

**like to feel good:Jaden:okay Aster jij hebt goed je best gedaan:onze bad boy is iets van plan :Blair:mij en iedereens ouders! waag het niet iets met dezen te doen of anders:Jaden:ken je het liedje shut up to fuck up zo stil jij kleine bitch ik krijg hoofdpijn van je:de nieuwxe leraar Jesse Anderson brengt Jaden en zijn vrienden in heel groot avontuur waar ze leren dat een leraar ook eens een humor in huis heeft:Jesse:en hou je mond en doe je werk:en we zien hoe Jessen en Jay tegen de muur gaan **

**:Zane:shut up:wat als onze jonge held in ziet dat zijn grappen en pesten ook een moment geeft om het alleen zijn te voelen :Jaden rende naar Jesse Jesse rende naar Jaden en gaven elkaar een echt knuffel :liefde kwam uit een bloem wat als Jaden is ontvoerd:Haou:ik hoop maar dat Jaden me vergeeft:ze zagen dat hij weg was :Haou:pap! stop het is niet Anderson 's schuld!:wat als Jesse iemand bekend ziet die hij een lange tijd niet meer heeft gezien :Rose:lange tijd nooit gezien Jesse Anderson:Jesse hield zich klaar voor het gevecht :Rose:laat de spel :ze grijnsde :Rose:beginnen:Jaden sprong van de raam**

**dit verhaal is mogelijk gemaakt door mij!**

**_52 jaar later een nieuwe ras heeft ontstaan :Daisuke:Dark:Phantom Dark is weg:reporter:dit is niet te geloven na al die jaren zonder Phantom Dark te hebben gezeten keert op eens e klein zoon van de Phantom dief Phantom Angel :Dante:Phantom Angel...........is nu op dit moment:hij keek naar buiten :Dante:de naam van mijn ander helft_**

**_:Alexis:ik ben dol op je Phantom Angel ik hou van jou: i want to go to day :Valerie:je bent vreemd Dante :i want to sing and play:Valerie:maar we zijn toch vrienden:every every day:Dante:altijd:i want to fly now i have secret you dont know :Valerie:ik haat je Phantom Angel! ik haat je:Angel:er zijn nog dingen die je niet begrijpt Dante je bent niet de enige die zo leven lijd:Dante:ik wil weten wie ik ben wat ben ik:Daisuke:Dark was mijn beste vriend:Riku:ik weet het en hij weet ook dat hij alles wil doen om voor jou te komen :Dante:ik wil het weten:why do you eyes blood a red roses fly to our face:Dante:ik ben Phantom Angel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:_**

**_DA Phantom een verhaal van een jonge die zijn dromen waar gaat maken met een Angel van de duistere kant _**

**_dit is een nieuw verhaal de komt volgend keer_**

**Danny Phantom is een held:Danriel:Danny Phantom:Danny:ja Danny Phantom een groot held hij versloeg ieder spook :Danriel:Danny:luister goed Danriel niet alle spoken zijn slecht:Danriel 's ogen gingen wijd open 9 jaar later:Dan:yah ! baby !:hij pakte zijn spullen:Dan:ik ben weg:hij ging op zijn board en vloog weg:Danny:Dan ! je verget je!:Danny:je lunch :Clara:ik breng het wel :een nieuwe school Dan keek rond:Dan:dit is mijn nieuwe leven:Eric:luister punk we willen dat je gedeist houd of anders eet je onder goed okay:Dan:begrepen:Dan liep tegen iemand op en hielp haar:Petra:hey ik ben Petra ik ben een nurd en ben interseert in spoken :Dan:spoken bestaan niet:Petra:dat zeg jij knappe gozer:Dan bloosde:Petra:ik wou dat je dat niet hoorde:Dan:juist :Troy:echt man Samantha is de hotste babe van de hele school:Dan:wel ik wow is dat Samantha:toen Troy de foto liet zien van Samantha:Troy:yep:Dan:wow :Dan was in zijn kamer kwaad:Dan:he wat gebeurd er :licth scheen in zijn hele kamer het doofde en er verscheen een jonge:jonge:wow what the hell:Dan:wie ben jij:Shadow:ik ben Shadow Phantom hey :Dan vloog over de stad in de nacht:Dan:ik ben Shadow Phantom en ik wil een nieuwe held worden:Danny:ben je wel geschikt om de held uit te hangen:Dan:ik ben geen klein kind:Clara:ben je gek geworden jij bent nog kinder achtiger dan ik dacht:Cindy:broer:Dan:ik ben niet Dan Fenton meer! nooit!:zal het lukken om Dan zijn eigen weg te vinden om te ontdekke wie hij is :Dan:ik ken die vrouw:zal hij ooit zijn moeder vinden:Dan:ik vind je mam ik beloof dat:en zal het om lukken om plezier te maken in zijn leven:ik heb veel gedaan veel mee gemaakt en ik weet wel ............dat het nu mijn stad is :de bliksem flits maakte alles donker **

**dit is de nieuwste stuk van mijn verhalen wees er bij dag **

* * *

**en hoe vonden jullie het het is einde van dezen verhaal maar niet bang zijn er komen nog **

**meer**

**:me:sorry voor die bloopers ik moet gaan slapen en morgen kan ik niet en plus ik kan niet alles verzinnen die trailers hopelijk zijn ze goed nou dag **

**:Jany:hopelijk geniet je er van en R&R als je wilt **


End file.
